Chosen
by Lanthieriel
Summary: Ty lost everything. Now she finds herself alone except for one ally, who is no fallen angel. However, he knows that Sam is not the only chosen one to lead this war, and he is the only one who can give her what she needs. Sequel to Fallen.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue

The motel was too quiet. There was no sound of passing traffic or people leaving. Ty awoke to the silence and looked around. The room was dark, but the shadows confirmed her worst fears. She was alone.

"Dean," Ty called out. "Dean, where are you?"

She sat up and her hand fell into something wet and warm. She pulled it away and held it up in the dim light. There was a dark liquid running down her arm. Ty pulled back the covers with her heart pounding in her ears. The sheets were drenched in blood!

Ty scrambled from the bed, screaming a little. She looked down at her hand and noticed blood running down her arm and covering the front of her shirt. She shook her head violently, hoping it was all bad dream.

"DEAN!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from a passing truck. Ty looked around the room quickly, saw that blood was all over the floor, and led to the door. She got to her feet, slipping in excitement and fear. She ran out. The air whipped through her hair as she looked around. There was a small drop of blood on the concrete. She took a cautious step, avoiding some broken glass. The air was so cold that it made the blood on Ty's body almost freeze. She walked slowly, checking for the trail. She longed to scream for Dean, but there was something wrong. Why were her scars bleeding as if they had happened that night? She shivered as she jumped from the sidewalk to a cold patch of grass. There was a small puddle of blood there. She bent down to examine it.

She got to her feet and kept walking. The spots of blood were getting smaller as she moved into an open field. She had no idea where she was or why she was there. She looked down at the ground one last time. The only blood was coming from her arm. She was in the middle of the field by now. Why? She strained both her eyes and ears to find what she looking for.

"Dean?" she only half-yelled.

Silence was her only answer. She wanted to scream just to hear an echo. She kept looking around, waiting for the eminent attack. She took a step and found herself on the ground. She glanced back and saw that she had tripped on some freshly moved earth. She sat up, running her fingers over the loose dirt, scratching something. A splinter suddenly cut into her hand. She pulled it away with a sharp gasp and looked at the wood showing. She started pushing the dirt away, mingling it with blood. Finally, she reached what the ground had hid. It was a coffin. She had found some unmarked grave. She felt her breath come in short gasps.

"No," she mumbled. "No, please, no."

"Ty," a soft voice was saying from fat away. "She's waking up. Ty, it's alright you're safe."

Ty slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by a bright, harsh, white light and an annoying, rhymatic, beeping. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the bright light. She looked around, noticing there indistinct figures standing close by.

"Ty," one of them said.

Ty knew instantly it was her friend and an old partner, Lily. She felt Lily take her hand. She looked down, noticing a long, thick, white bandage running from her hand to her elbow. This didn't make any sense. Those things had healed weeks ago. She sat up alittle, noticing a lone, dark-haired figure standing by the window. She instantly knew him by his height.

"Sam," she said softly.

Sam only turned and glanced at her. His hair hung down in his face, longer than she remembered it. His eyes turned back to the window, and Ty noticed how dark they looked. They were almost chilling. She looked around, longing to see the third person in the room. There was no one else that it could be.

She moved her head and saw the last person in the room. She felt her heartbreak as she saw an older man step forward dressed in an old shirt and ratty baseball cap. His bearded face smiled at her as he took her other hand.

"Hey," Bobby said, touching her cheek.

Ty blinked back tears as reality started to sit in. She was in a hospital. Her arm was ripped from an attack, and Dean wasn't here.

"Where's Dean?" Ty asked.

Bobby turned to Lily, and Sam swung around his eyes burning into her. Ty looked down at the IV in her hand. Lily gently squeezed it. Ty only glanced up; she thought she already knew the answer that was coming. Finally, she looked up at Sam.

"Sam," she said weakly. "Where is he?"

Sam turned to her and his voice was like a venomous snake, striking. "Dean is in Hell."

Ty felt all the air go out of the room. Her heart beat slower than she ever thought possible. She stared at Sam, wanting to look away, but she couldn't. This didn't make any sense. She remembered waking up in a small room where Father Harper was. She knew Dean was alive. Yet, everything in her mind made no sense. Dean had been in bed with her; he held her he kissed her, and he had slept next to her. He was alive!

"This doesn't make sense," Ty said in small gasps. "He was alive! I remember. His necklace saved him."

"Ty," Lily softly spoke. "Dean died six days ago."

"NO!" Ty shouted, finally finding her voice. "He was alive. We stayed with Father Harper. He came to help us, and his sister took care of Dean."

Sam shook his head and slammed his fist against the window. Everyone near Ty jumped. She looked at him.

"You were dreaming, Ty," Sam said half annoyed. "You have been slipping in and out of coma for four days."

Ty knew he was telling the truth. It had all been too perfect. Now, as she thought back, she remembered the harsh, white light, the people speaking that she didn't know. That must have been when she woke.

"David did come to help us," Lily said. "He brought you here. I think you woke up once on the way."

Ty only nodded. She had fallen into a stricken silence. Everything was gone. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she fell against her pillow. She felt Lily touch her bandage, and she immediately pulled away.

"Get out," she whispered harshly.

Everyone looked at each other and shuffled out. Ty looked up as Sam passed the bed. They locked eyes for a moment. Ty could feel hatred radiating off him. She only turned away. There was no way he could hate her as much as she hated herself. Dean was dead, and she let it happen. She stared down at her bandaged arm when a flash of gold caught her eye. She turned her head only a little and saw the small gold amulet laying on the table. She clutched in her hand and started to sob. It took a few hours and tow sedatives, but she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Ty ran her fingers through her freshly cut hair. It was shorter than she ever remembered it being. She didn't mind though. The shorter the easier, she thought as she examined the new color too. It was the time for a new look. She shook her hair one last time and picked up the plastic cover on the floor. She wasn't going to leave a trail.

"You're not going to get away with this," a young woman called from a perch in a chair.

Ty looked over with a vindictive smile as she pulled her boots on. The woman never tried to move from the chair. Not because she didn't want to. Because she couldn't.

"And who is going to come look for you?" Ty asked as she picked up a book.

The woman started to shift as Ty moved closer to the chair. Ty flipped the book open, pulling out a few sheets of paper.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked.

Ty smiled, seeing the woman twitch. She looked down at the floor, checking the red paint on it. The devil's trap was still unbroken. She turned back to the paper when a hand grabbed her by the elbow. Ty pulled back quickly; her scared arm burn.

"Please," the woman begged.

"Shut up!" Ty snapped, starting to speak in Latin.

The woman started to squirm again. Ty watched as she kept reading. She could see that the demon was starting to feel the sting of her words. Ty kept moving around her.

"This is the plan?" she said in a odd, sinister tone. "An exorcism. I will only get back out."

Ty stopped and stared at the woman's black eyes. She could only turn back to the papers and start speaking again. The demon started to spit and tried to get up.

"Sit down!" Ty said, shoving her back into the chair. "You see this is a new exorcism. It isn't going to send you back."

The woman glared at Ty as she moved closer. Black eyes focused on green ones as each woman looked at one another. Ty slowly stood up with a satisfied grin.

"It's going to kill you," Ty read more.

The woman screamed as Ty spoke louder. The room soon echoed with Latin phrases and horrific, painful screams. The young woman writhed in pain and slid from the chair. Then, she looked up at Ty.

"I can help you!" the woman screamed.

Ty paused. "I don't want your help."

"You want him back don't you?"

Ty felt her blood run cold. It had been two months since Dean's death. She had spent the whole time trying to forget what happened and training to fight the rest of the war without help. She looked down at her arm. It had healed many weeks earlier, but she still kept them hid. She turned back to the demon. She was staring at her with wide black eyes, as if begging her to stop. Ty only continued to circle the trap.

"You can't help me with that," Ty said, starting to read again.

The demon squirmed and hissed at her. "He screams for you, begs for you to come and save him. But you won't!"

Ty turned around and slammed her fist into the woman's face. The demon only laughed as the human licked her bloody lip. Ty felt heat rising in her cheeks. The papers were shaking in her hands as she looked at the woman.

"You won't kill this woman," the demon said as she looked at Ty's shaking hands.

Ty looked at her and grinned. "What makes you think I give a damn about her?"

Ty looked at the pages and started to read the rest of the spell. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the woman started to wiggle and squeal. Finally, she threw back her head and black smoke filled the room, but it didn't just disappear. It floated for a moment and then fell to the floor at the line of the trap. The woman laid there with black blood dripping from her nose and mouth. The smoke finally disappeared, leaving a yellow powder. Ty could only look at the body one last time as she slipped on her leather jacket. She was getting better at this. She walked out to her Camaro.

The car had changed just like Ty. She had decided to paint it red with black stripes. White seemed to bright and pure anymore. She climbed in, taking one look at the house. She only shrugged and started the car. Killing was becoming her new way of life. In the last month, she had killed at least ten demons. And only two people had survived. The first few bothered her, but now death was death. She pulled off, turning onto the main highway. In a flash from the streetlight, Ty saw the amulet hanging from the mirror. She only glanced at it for a second; she couldn't bear to look at it now. She thought so long ago that it could have saved Dean. She turned her eyes to the road.

A few minutes later, she pulled into a motel parking lot. She walked into her room, tossing down her bag. She wanted a shower before anything. The hot water made her arm burn a little as the water ran over scars. She watched the water run out of the tub. There was dye and clumps of hair falling out. She didn't care. She had only cut it in hopes that Bobby, Sam, and Lily couldn't find her. She got out, wrapping the towel around her and shaking her wet hair. The color was still there but a little lighter. She walked to the bed and rummaged through her bag, searching for something to sleep in. Her hand brushed across a rough, yet soft leather. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it from the bag. She stared at Dean's leather jacket. She had placed it at the bottom of the bag. She wanted it to disappear; however, she pressed it against her cheek.

The subtle smell of leather greeted her nose. There was also a sharp odor of cologne around the neck and lining. Ty took in a deep breath. Her knees felt weak as she leaned against the bed. She closed her eyes desperate for tears to fall; they didn't come. She found it hard to cry now. She didn't even feel human anymore. She clutched the jacket against her chest and another scent caught her attention.

Ty felt cool dirt under her feet. The moist ground around her smelled fresh, leaving an earthy taste in her mouth. She shifted in the soil in her hand and let it fall through her bloody fingers. Her arm burned worse than the day it happened. She ignored the pain and began to move more of the dirt. She had to reach that coffin again. Long, exhausting minutes past, but finally her palm the rough wood. She clambered to her feet, pushed more dirt away and then started to pry the lid open. She felt her strength drain as she pulled and pushed. The box remained closes as she tried with all her strength to find who was in the coffin. She had to know. Slowly, she slid to the cold ground. Her arm was covered in blood, but she didn't care.

"Just let me die," Ty said to the starless sky. "Just let me have one look in that pine box, and I will crawl in myself."

"Now why should you get off that easy?" a voice said from behind her.

Ty spun around. She knew that soft yet hard voice. Tough and raw with a hint of an accent. She looked up, seeing a dark figure walking toward her. The broad shoulders, tight chest, and hard stomach was covered in a bloodied tee-shirt. Ty's heart sped up and her breath shortened.

"Dean," she said in a gaspy whisper.

"That's right," the figure said. "Back from the dead."

Ty cautiously got to her feet. She wasn't sure that this was Dean. He kept staying in the shadows and keeping his distance. It was as if he didn't want her to see his face. She wanted to run into his arms, but she stayed.

"What?" the shadow Dean said. "You too afraid to come closer. Afraid I might hurt you?"

"What?" the words he had spoken had almost robbed her of any thought. "Dean, you would never hurt me."

"I have a right to. 'I can save you, I'm gonna save you.' Well guess what Ty, you didn't! You let me got to Hell!"

"I tried! Look!" she held up her scared arm, which burned and ached.

Dean rushed at her. Somehow he kept his face hidden as he pushed her against the coffin. The force shook the box and sent the lid crashing in the dirt. Ty fought to get free, but Dean held her in place. She longed to see his face. But the shadows were on his side.

"Dean, please," Ty said. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He just pushed her harder. Ty couldn't back up anymore. She refused, but he was so strong. She soon discovered that her feet were no on the ground. She grasped and scratched, trying to get Dean to let go. Suddenly, he slammed her into the hard bottom of the coffin. She shook her head clear; even though, the impact had almost caused her to black out.

"Dean this isn't funny! I'm sorry, I tried. I swear I did. I just wasn't fast enough. Please! Please, forgive me!"

"I would," the figure said. "But there's one problem."

Ty looked up. The figure moved his head, catching the small amount of moonlight. Ty felt her head spin as she looked into it. There was blood all over the hair and face. The lips were locked in a sneering grin that was more than devilish. And the once full of life green eyes were black.

"I'm not Dean."

"SAM!"

Ty's eyes flew open. She sat up. There was an echo of an air horn dying. She looked around, noticing that it was pitch black in her motel room. She wiped her face and flipped on a light. She didn't even remember climbing into bed. She looked at her arm, which was unbandaged. The wounds were red instead of a pale, fleshy color. She quickly went into the bathroom and splashed her face.

The dreams were getting worse. She had dreamed of that patch of ground ever since she woke up in the hospital. That was the first time she ever got to the coffin completely unearthed. And this was the first time she had not been alone. A chill ran down her back as she saw those black eyes. She looked up in the mirror, catching her ragged reflection. She thought of the black eyes, strong grip, and sinister words. Was that how Sam saw her now? The woman who let his brother die when she swore to save him? She glanced at the mirror again, catching that small streak of blue in her eyes. That Fallen change. She blinked and threw her fist into the mirror. She hated seeing that change. She even hated seeing herself. Because she was still alive.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. School keeps me really busy and the excitement of the new seaon of Supernatural. I don't know when I will have the next chapter up, so I want my faithful readers to understand that I am not abandoing this story but it might be awhile before I can follow up. Maybe the ending of this one will help hang in there. **

Chapter Two

"She's been here," Bobby said as he examined the body of a young woman lying in the devil's trap.

This was the most recent corpse he had seen like this. Blood spilling from all parts of her face, and not just any blood. Dark, black blood. Her body was contorted into odd positions just like the others. Also, the devil's trap was perfect and unbroken with the body right in the center. He leaned closer and examined a coarse, yellow powder. Bobby stared at it. He only knew of a few exorcisms that were powerful enough to leave a trail of sulfur behind, and judging by the body, Ty had discovered the most dangerous. The one that could kill demons. He started to say something when Lily walked in.

"She was living here," se said, holding a large roll of plastic.

Lily unrolled the plastic. Hair color boxes, clothes, plastic and leather gloves, and two cell phones were wrapped inside it. Lily shifted through some things, finding large clumps of hair all over everything. She picked of the clothes and found them covered in blood. There were even some gauze wrapped in a shirt. The bandages looked clean, but there was still blood everywhere.

"You don't think her arm is infected?" Lily asked.

"No," Bobby replied shifting through things. "Dammit!"

"What?"

"She dumped her cell phone," he held up the black flip phone. "The is the one I used to track her here."

Lily sighed. They had been chasing Ty for almost a month now. Every time they got close, she seemed to disappear. Since Dean's death, it was hard to keep tabs on Ty and Sam. They both had made vows to get Dean back and gone their separate ways. Not without a few choice words being thrown at each other. Lily had tried calling them many times, but both of them wanted to stay gone. Lily turned back to the plastic. There were many ids littered through all the other stuff.

"She got rid of her ids too," Lily said, handing some of them to Bobby.

Bobby shook her head. "She really doesn't want to be found."

Lily stared at her phone. She left so many messages to both of them and the phone remained deathly silent. She sighed and decided to dial's number. She waited for the connection and was quickly greeted by Ty's voice.

"If you have an information on the demon Lilith text me coordinates."

Lily hung up and shook her head. "Same message."

Lily and Bobby stared at each other. Ty could be anywhere. Lily was the one who knew her well enough to know where she would go, but the usual haunts were as empty as this house. Bobby only shook his head. She had taken Dean's death harder than Sam; even though, Sam would never admit that. Ty had fought and nearly died trying to grab that Hell Hound off. Sam had not been that lucky. He didn't have to live the guilt she felt.

"Should we leave the body?" Lily asked as they started to leave.

Bobby nodded. "We'll do what we did last time."

Lily smiled a little and flicked a match back into the house. The accelerant and salt quickly caught fire. It didn't take long for the flames to devour the rest of the house. They watched as the house started to smoke and glow. This was the only they knew how to protect Ty from what she had become.

"Have you spoke to Sam?" Bobby asked as the roof started to cave in.

Lily shook her head sadly. She missed Sam so much. She thought that Dean's death might bring them a little closer. That he would trust her to help him through this, but instead, he had just run away, leaving her behind.

"That darn fool," Bobby said. "He's going to get himself killed."

Lily watched the fire. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. Sam could handle himself, and she knew that. But her only fear was Ty. If Sam found her before they did, he just might kill her. She had never seen such hatred in someone's eyes as she saw Sam's the day that Ty had woke up. Finally, Lily looked over at Bobby.

"Bobby," she said lowly. "Do you think Ty is alright?"

"You worried about Sam finding her?  
Lily could only manage a nod. She had not wanted to voice her opinion since she had started thinking about it. Bobby put a fatherly arm around her and squeezed her shoulders a little. The world had changed so much since Dean was gone. She never knew that one person could leave such a void in so many people's lives.

Sam watched as the headlights of a Camaro pulled into the parking lot of a cheap motel outside of Indiana. He knew that she wouldn't see the Impala; he had it hid well behind some brush. He didn't and couldn't understand what Ty was doing back here. He knew there were some demons around the area, and she might be following them. But there was a more pressing reason. She could Dean out.

He watched as Ty got out of the car stiffly. She was holding her side and looked like she might be hurt pretty bad. She hoisted a large bag on her shoulder and walked into the room. Sam jumped from the car. He moved silently down the hill and crept toward the room. Ty was inside, but she had not turned on a light. It was perfect. He stopped at the door and listened. There was only muffled sound coming from the back of the room. He pulled out his pick and quickly had the door open.

The darkness inside quickly flooded his senses. His eyes quickly adjusted to a small silver of light that was coming from the bathroom door. Ty must have been nursing her wounds. He looked around the small, one bedroom. There were clothes, books, weapons, and supplies thrown all over the place. He looked over at some of the things and noticed a jacket on the bed. Sam found his breath hard to find. He knew that jacket. He picked it up and let his fingers run down the old leather.

"So she took it," Sam said under his breath.

Suddenly, the room flooded with light. Sam jumped into the shadows. He watched as Ty came out of the bathroom, pulling on a sleeve. It must have been covering her scars. He watched as she moved in the darkness, never tripping on anything or noticing him. She seemed to have something on her mind. He moved silently closer to her as she bent down to get a new shirt. He reached for her when her elbow flew up and landed firmly in his stomach.

Ty got to her feet and spun around with a gun in her hand. Sam was staggering back. He held his stomach angry at thinking that she didn't know he was there.

"I figured you would come to get me," Ty said, lowering her gun.

Sam only smiled a little as he shoved her against the wall. Ty tried to fight back, but Sam was stronger. He held her against the wall and wrenched her arm. The gun fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"What do you want?" Ty half growled.

"You dead," Sam said with a slight smile.

Ty brought her arm up in a punch, but Sam held her fast against the wall. He glared at her as he pressed her into the wall. Ty had never felt this sort of strength before. It was almost beyond human. Ty looked up into his eyes. In the darkness, she could tell for sure, but she thought they were black. Ty gritted her teeth, brought her knee up, and slammed it into his stomach. Sam stepped back but brought his fist up against her face. Ty's head snapped against the wall. Her eyes blurred, giving Sam another advantage.

"Go ahead and kill me, Sam," Ty said staring at him. "You want me dead, do it!"

Sam brought his hands to her throat and stared at her. He had never liked Ty that well, but he remembered he how Dean had looked at her. How happy he was when she was around him. Then he looked at her harder. She wanted to die. She wanted her pain to be taken away. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. He suddenly hit her again, knocking her against the table.

"You aren't getting that lucky, but you are going to tell me if you got him out."

"What are you talking about?" Ty asked, licking her bloody lip.

"If you didn't get him out, why are you here?"

"I'm following some demons. I took care of one of them tonight. I have tried everything I know but nothing worked."

"What about a deal?"

Ty looked up at him and almost had to smile. But she didn't. "Don't even try. They ain't buying."

Sam looked at her and sighed. He knew Ty had probably tried everything she knew to get him out and was at the end of her rope. He looked at her one last time and walked out. Ty got to her feet slowly and threw a book at the door. She couldn't believe that she had this happen. She knew deep down that Sam had been chasing her, and she had let it go. She quickly wiped her mouth when her phone rang. She reached for it and thought of not answering it. However, something was telling her too. She reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Ty," the raspy voice said on the other end.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Ty felt the phone slip out of her hand before she could even think of what to do. The phone landed with a loud clatter that brought her back to the moment. It wasn't real or possible. She was having another dream. She picked up the phone again, expecting it to have bounced closed.

"Hello," the voice said again.

Ty regain her senses. "Who is this?"

"Ty, it's me."

She wanted to scream. This wasn't real. Dean was dead, but she knew that voice even if it was so hoarse. She looked at the phone again and didn't recognize the number. No one she knew would do this to her. She finally took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know who is this is, but this is not funny."

"Ty, please don't hang up," the voice pleaded. "I have tried Sam and Bobby and no one ever answered. You are the only one I could find."

Ty felt tears sting in her eyes, and she couldn't think straight. She was so confused and afraid of what was going to happen if she stayed on the line or hung up. She glanced at the clock. It was still early afternoon. She sighed.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"At a little filling station close to my grave."

Ty smacked the phone shut and rushed to the door. She drove almost like a maniac as she went down the interstate. She knew where the grave was. She had learned that place well. She tried very hard over the four months to visit. She turned off the highway and drove back to the grave. Her heart suddenly gave a lurch. The grave had been disturbed. She got out of the car and looked around.

The ground around the grave was moved and broken as if someone had crawled out or in. She pulled her gun and went over to the cross. She looked down, noticing that the pine box was busted up. She stood up and looked around. What was going on? Her eyes took in the land around the grave, noticing old trees that were uprooted. It was almost as if a bomb had gone off. She moved toward her car and felt something twinge in her ears. She turned around, but no one was there. She shook her head and got back in the car.

Her head was rushing with thoughts and ideas as she looked for the filling station. Something strange had happened. Somehow, something had gotten into Dean's box. She noticed the small station come out of nowhere and pulled in. The place looked as if a tornado had hit it. Ty climbed out of her car and looked around. She saw the pay phone, but no one was there. She walked around, looking at the broken windows and then suddenly frozen. There laying in the floor was a crumpled up form of a man.

Ty knew the frame, the watch, the bracelet, the hair, and the clothes. She shoved herself through the door, ignoring the crushed glass under her feet. She slid down to the floor and shook the man. He looked up at her, and Ty felt her heart almost burst. It was Dean. He was here, he was alive, and he looked like himself.

"Dean," Ty half whispered as she put her arms around him.

She knew deep down that this probably wasn't a good idea. The man could be a shape shifter or something worse. She knew that he wasn't a demon. She wouldn't be able to touch him. She reached for her knife and felt Dean's arm fly up.

"It's me, Ty!" he said as he got to his feet, pushing her against the counter.

She stared at him with her knife at the ready. She stared at him. After what she had seen at the grave, she would about believe that this man before her really was Dean. But how was he alive?

"Prove it," Ty said.

Dean lowered his hand and took her knife. He took a breath and pressed down on his arm, bringing blood. Ty felt a knot jump up in her throat. She quickly reached for him and pulled him close. Dean fell into her arms and held her tight. He felt Ty's smooth fingers run through his hair and her lips graze his neck. He could only close his eyes and hold her tighter. Finally, Ty let go of him and stared at him for a minute with tears running down her face.

"How is this possible?" she said in a choked whisper.

"I don't know," Dean said shaking his head and not taking his hands off Ty.

"Do you remember anything?"

Dean shook his head. "I remember being a hell hound's chew toy and this."

Dean pulled off his long sleeve shirt and pulled up his sleeve. On his shoulder was a large, blistered handprint. Ty stared at it and slowly reached up and touched it. Her mind was suddenly flooded with violent visions of Hell and other things that were sort of blurred. She quickly adjusted her mind to make them clearer, but she couldn't do it. Dean pulled her hand away.

"Does it hurt?" Ty asked.

"No," Dean replied. "It just looked like you were going into a trance."

Ty only nodded. She didn't want to tell Dean what she saw. She had seen Dean's torture, but she had something else. Something she knew. She looked around and then turned to Dean.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know. I think it was whatever got me out. Did you see the grave site?"

Ty nodded as she walked around the store. She had never seen anything like this before. She didn't even know if demons could do something like this. She only shook her head and walked over to Dean. There was nothing she could do about anything that had happened.

"Let's get out of here," she said, touching his arm.

Dean nodded. They walked out to the car. Ty noticed Dean turn back to the windows. She thought of calling him out but didn't. She just got in the car and started driving. Dean watched the land change as they drove.

"How is Sam?" he asked suddenly.

Ty glanced at him. She thought of lying to him about how great Sam was. She didn't think it was her place to tell him that he was slowly starting to lose his mind. She only shrugged and turned back to the road.

"I think he's alright," Ty lied. "I haven't seen him."

Dean stared out the window. He knew that Ty was probably lying, but he wasn't going to make it known. He could only imagine how Sam had been to her. She had survived when she had swore that she would die trying to save him. He didn't know what he had done to stop her. He wondered if Ty even remembered that. He reached over and wrapped his fingers around hers. She only looked over at him with a small smile.

Ty pulled into the parking lot of the motel and got out. Dean followed as she walked into her room. Dean looked around. He had never seen Ty's room in such disarray. There were things everywhere. He looked at her, and she only shrugged. He could only manage to smile at her. He knew that she been through a lot. He looked through all the things that were scattered all over the floor. He stopped suddenly, noticing his leather jacket.

"You had it?" he asked.

Ty looked over and smiled. "You left it in my car."

Dean moved to her and ran a finger down her cheek. She was so lost in his touch that she had to close her eyes. She couldn't believe that this was real. Dean was here, he was alive. And he was him. She reached up and touched his face, feeling his unshaven cheek across her fingers. She looked up and grabbed him into a tight kiss. He held to her and pulled her off her feet. She only laughed as she let him go.

"You need a shower," She whispered in his ear.

Dean ran hand over her hair and smiled. "You be here when I get back?"

"I swear, and I might even get you a burger."

Dean kissed her quickly. "I knew I loved you for a reason."

Ty slapped his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom. As she listened to him rummage through the cabinets, she started to pick up her mess. The water started to run, and Ty looked up. She knew that Dean would stay in there until the hot water ran out and maybe even longer. She slowly put down the pile of books that she was holding and slipped out the door. She looked around and slipped to the back of the building.

Suddenly, a man emerged from behind a large tree. He was as tall as Dean was with dark hair, and memorizing blue eyes. His clothes were neatly pressed with his long, tan coat hanging loosely. His eyes bored into Ty as she came closer to him. She took a deep breath and stared at him.

"Did you do this?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"You wanted your prayers answered," the man replied.

Ty rolled her eyes. "He can't understand you."

He looked at her. She could tell that he was trying to ask her a question without saying a word. She smiled a little. This was a game she had gotten used to playing. "I saw the grave and the filling station."

"Then he isn't one of the special people like you."

Ty rolled her eyes. She stared at the man with a sort smoldering intensity that had almost become second nature to her.

"Dean isn't like me," Ty said. "But he is special."

"He can't hear me. He isn't one of them."

"Do you want to meet him or not Castiel?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ty walked into the room and listened. She shower was silent. She looked around, noticing that Dean was still in the bathroom. She sat the food down and sat down heavily. Her mind was still flooded from her meeting with Castiel. He was going to come back. It was just a matter of when. She knew that she would have to come clean with Dean about what was going on and especially about Castiel.

"You still in shock?"

Ty looked up with a smile. Dean stood in the doorway of the bathroom. His smile was broad and sincere as he pulled his shirt. Ty stared at him for a moment, and then her eyes fell on the handprint. She had known from the moment she saw it what caused it. Her eyes fell on her arm. She thought of her scars that still ached and burned. Finally, she looked back up at Dean.

"I brought you back some food," she with a smile.

"I forgot to tell you when you came to get me," Dean said, sitting down next to her. "That I love your new hair."

Ty suddenly let out a loud laugh. She had nearly forgotten about her dramatic way of hiding. She touched the ends of the short locks and felt Dean touch her hand. She turned to him, closing her eyes. She had forgotten the softness and tenderness of his touch.

"I like it too," Ty finally admitted. "But I sort of cut it for the wrong reasons."

Dean gave her a funny look. He ran a finger around her bangs and down her cheek. "I didn't know there were wrong reasons."

"Yeah. I did some things that maybe I shouldn't have, and I need to hide. More from myself than anyone else."

"Do I want to know what you did?"

Ty shook her head. "I don't want to tell you."

Dean pulled her close and brushed his lips across her forehead. Ty had been forgiven by more than just herself. She thought of what Castiel had told her about her actions. She would be forgiven, if she asked. That seemed so simple that she knew Dean would not feel the same way. He would not hold her as a terrible person because she had killed demons, but at the same time, he would not approve of what she had done. She looked at him.

"I didn't want Lily and Bobby to find me," Ty said. "I did some things after you died, and I didn't want them to find me. I guess I didn't want to face them."

Dean sighed. He thought of staying with her for the rest of the night. Then he heard the Bobby's name and thought of him and Sam. He needed to see them both now. And maybe even Lily too.

"Do you know where they are?" he asked.

Ty thought of telling him a lie again, but she couldn't. She sighed and looked at him. "Sam is close, but I haven't spoke to Bobby and Lily in a few days."

Dean nodded and pulled her close. She felt his rough hands slowly move down her arms. She had forgotten the tenderness that was sound in his roughness. He touched his lips to the tender skin of her nicks. Ty ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her to him. Her hands moved down his neck and shoulder. She stopped suddenly as her mind was almost torn apart by dark, bloody visions. She closed her eyes and pushed Dean away.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ty shook her head. "I should get you to Sam."

Ty got to her feet and grabbed her bag. She knew what she saw. She had seen what Castiel had seen when he pulled Dean from the pit, yet she was almost certain that she saw more. She turned her mind back to the task at hand. She had to find Lily and Bobby while they went to Sam's. She knew that Sam would not want her around. Maybe it was the time that Ty had been dreading. It was time to bow out of Dean's life. She walked to the car in silence as her mind was flooded all the choices she now faced. She reached for the car door and stopped, noticing a figure standing beside the motel. She locked eyes with him for only a minute before he disappeared in a gust that ruffled nearby trees.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked suddenly.

Ty turned to him. "Hear what?"

Dean shook his head. "It must have been my ears ringing again."

Ty nodded and slid into the car. Dean followed suite but looked around. He still felt like someone was watching him. He slammed the door shut and looked over at Ty. Her eyes were focused on the road as if she had something on her mind.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, reaching for her free hand.

Ty instinctively pulled her hand away. It wasn't something she usually did with Dean, but right now she had to keep her mind focused on what she had had to do. She took a fleeting glance at Dean and then turned back to the road. She could feel the sting that Sam had left on her. She focused on the road again.

The drive ended faster than she thought as she pulled into the cheap motel right outside Pontiac, Illinois. Ty felt something in her stomach lurch. Dean's grave wasn't that far away, Sam had been her for a few days. Did Sam know how Dean got out too? She glanced down at her scared arm and felt Dean's eyes on her.

"Do you think Sam made a deal?" he asked suddenly.

Ty slid the car into a parking spot and turned off the car. She looked over at Dean. She didn't know what to think. She thought that she knew how Dean got out. Actually, she was certain she knew how Dean got out. She didn't want to tell Dean about what was going on just yet. Finally, she shook her head.

"I doubt it," Ty said heavily. "I tried to work some deals, but the demons weren't really interested. It was like I wasn't good enough to take your place. I'm sure they thought the same thing about Sam."

"That seems a little odd if he is the 'chosen one,'" Dean said.

Ty nodded. "I still don't think it would matter. Whoever wanted you got you and they were going to keep you."

Dean rolled his eyes as he got out of his car. Ty slowly slid from the driver side. She took a deep breath as they walked into the motel. She wondered if this was the right place, and then she noticed the Impala sitting in the parking lot. She smiled to herself as she followed Dean inside.

The floor creaked as they moved down the hall toward the last room. Ty kept her eyes alert for anything. She still wasn't sure if it was a good thing that Dean was back or not. Castiel had already told her things, which made her worry. Now, everything was starting to come together. They stopped in front the last door. Dean looked over at Ty, who simply nodded. She didn't want to be the one who knocked on the door. Dean knocked about three times and waited.

Suddenly, the door flew open, making them both jump. Ty looked up, her heart catching in her throat. There was a girl with long, dark hair standing in the doorway with only Sam's shirt on. Ty fought hard not to shove this girl up against the wall and beat her to a pulp. She couldn't believe that Sam would stoop low enough to do this to Lily.

"Where is it?" the girl asked suddenly.

Ty glared at the girl, fighting the itch in her hand as the girl snapped at them. Dean looked at Ty and then turned back to the girl. "Where's what?"

"The pizza," she snapped again.

"I think we got the wrong room."

Ty touched Dean's shoulder and turned to leave when she heard someone moving. They both spun around in time to see Sam come out of the bathroom. He stopped at seeing Ty, but then he froze when he saw Dean. Dean stared at him as a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Sammy," he said.

Sam didn't say a word. He slowly moved back, letting Dean and the door. They both stared at each other, and suddenly, Sam lunged at him, pulling a silver knife. Dean blocked him as he was shoved against the wall. The room echoed with shocked and hostile screams.

"Sam, no!" Ty screamed as she grabbed for Sam's arm.

"Get off me, Ty!" Sam snapped as he elbowed her.

Ty staggered back a few inches and then slammed her fist into Sam's side. His grip loosened on Dean's shirt, giving him the chance to get free. Dean took it. He knocked the knife from his wrist as Ty grabbed it too.

"Look," Ty growled. "Dean and I have already been through this. He's himself."

Sam looked at her and then looked at the man before him. Before he could even think of something to say, he had Dean in a tight embrace. Dean hugged him tight and closed his eyes as he held onto him. Ty smiled a little. It was odd to see them acting like this. Usually, it was just a simple shake or slap on a back. She could see that these two really missed each other. She went to say something, but the new girl beat her to the punch.

"So are you two like a couple?"

Dean, Sam, and Ty all turned to her with a look of disbelief. Ty thought of saying something very smart but stopped herself as Sam answered her.

"He's my brother," Sam told her.

"And who are you anyway?" Ty snapped.

Sam swung around at her. He thought of hitting her again. Then he looked at Dean. He knew better than to do anything to Ty in front of Dean, so he turned back to the girl. He said some hurried goodbyes as he handed her clothes. Ty looked around the room, feeling a little out of place. Dean poked around as he heard Sam tell Kristy goodbye. Ty watched the girl go, feeling that something wasn't right. The girl glanced at Ty one last time and then disappeared down the hall.

Sam turned back to them and glared at Ty. "You delivered him, now get out."

Ty looked up at him and got to her feet. She knew this fight was coming, and she was almost craving it. She looked him up and down, waiting. Dean got to his feet as well. She knew that he wouldn't let Sam put a hand on her, but she wanted to give Sam something back for what he did to her in her room.

"Did a demon finally deal with you?" Ty asked.

"I didn't make a deal," Sam growled.

"Then how did I get here?" Dean suddenly shouted. "There is no other way this could have gone down."

"Ask the one who claims that she could save you no matter what!"

Ty bristled instantly. She was sick of this. She longed to punch Sam right now, but she couldn't bear for Dean to be mad at her. She lowered her fist as she felt Dean's touch her arm.

"Sam, Ty and I have talked about this," he said. "There is no other way that this could have happen except you make a deal. They weren't dealing with Ty."

Sam looked at Ty and then at Dean. He had no clue how his brother was standing here. There was so many things that didn't make sense. Dean was alive. Ty wasn't the one who had brought him back. He looked at Ty again. She had already told him that the demons were dealing, and he had heard from other sources that making at deal would be pointless.

"I don't know what happened. I tried to open the Devil's Gate, I tried dealing, but nothing happened. You were rotting in Hell for months, and I couldn't do a thing. But you instantly go to her for help!"

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"What? She let you die! She swore to all of us that she could save you, and you still died!"

"I tried a lot harder than you did! I don't remember getting this!"

Ty yanked up her shirtsleeve, showing her hell hound scars. Dean stared at them, but Sam only looked away. She quickly pulled the sleeve back down and pulled her arm close.

"You still didn't save him," Sam hissed.

"Because I wouldn't let her," Dean said suddenly.

Sam and Ty turned to Dean. Ty felt her heart quicken as her mind went back to that night. She thought she knew what Dean was talking about, but it couldn't be true. She had imagined that. Sam stared at Dean as if saying he wanted an answer right then.

"I pushed her. She was ready to bring the knife down, and I knew the hound would kill her if I let her kill it, so I pushed her out of the way. I thought the hound missed her. I was wrong."

Dean gently ran his fingers over the scars. Ty looked down at the floor. All those nights she had dreamed about his death had been true. He had pushed her away. She knew that there was no other way, but now he admitted it. She had blamed herself for so long, and it was never her fault.

"You pushed her out of the way?" Sam asked incredulously.

Dean nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't going to let her die because of me."

Ty looked up at him. She was now the dividing line between Sam and Dean. She shook her head as she heard a faint buzzing sound in her ears. Then, the buzz became clearer.

"We need to talk," a soft voice said in her head.

Ty nodded and turned to Dean. "Before you two kill each other, I'm going to go get a room down the hall and call Bobby. He is going to want to see you. Besides, you two need to catch up."

Ty didn't wait for a protest. She walked out to the parking lot and stopped at seeing Castiel leaning against her Carmaro. She thought a formal greeting would be kind, but only bit her tongue. She wanted real answers now.

"Did you get him out because he saved me?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Castiel stared at Ty. He was examining her with an intense curiosity that he always had when he looked at humans. She had gotten used to him looking at her like this. She moved closer to him, feeling his sharp eyes bear into her. She quickly turned her attention to the sky.

"You should be happy that he is back," Castiel said.

Ty looked over at him. "I am, but Castiel I need some answers. Why is he here?"

"You already know.."

"Don't say because I prayed. There has to be something else."

Castiel sighed. He looked back at Ty. He had been spending a lot of time with her, so he knew things about her that others would miss. He knew of her many secrets and deeds; he knew what she was, and he didn't care.

"Those are the things I want to talk with Dean with."

Ty rolled her eyes. She was getting used to having her strings pulled by the man in front of her. She didn't trust him like she should, but he had yet earned her trust and respect.

"You need to hurry up and talk to him," Ty finally said as she shifted her weight. "He is really worried that something bad got him out."

"You haven't reassured him?"

Ty gave him a sarcastic smile and shook her head. She hadn't told Dean anything. He had been too focused on getting him back to Sam for her to even mention what had changed since he had been gone. She looked at Castiel again. He was watching her closer than he had ever before. She shivered a little as he moved closer to her.

"I better get back inside," Ty finally said.

Castiel only nodded. "Does this change anything, Ty?"

Ty looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath. Everything would change now. She only shook her head and started back inside. Suddenly, she turned back around with a soft smile.

"Actually, everything has changed now,"

Castiel gave Ty a rare, small smile and disappeared. Ty felt a sick silence fall over the now empty parking lot. She knew that she should trust Castiel, but it was hard to trust something she didn't understand. She walked into the motel, getting room two doors down from Sam's. She sat down heavily on the bed and pulled out her cell phone. She saw the many voicemails and ignored them as she dialed Lily's number. There was no doubt that Bobby was with her. The phone rang about two times before Lily answered.

"Hello," her voice sounded tired and worn. Ty felt something hit her hard when she heard how crestfallen her best friend sounded.

"Lily," Ty almost whispered.

"Ty?" Lily sounded as if her heart was pounding in the mouth.

Ty sighed. "Yeah, it's me."

Lily didn't wait for more explanation before she started drilling Ty with questions of where she had been, what she had been doing, and why now she had decided to return all the phone calls. Ty had a few basic answers, but she kept them simple and plain.

"Look, Lily, I'm really sorry for anything I have put you and Bobby through," Ty said. "But look I'm here with Sam in Pontiac, Illinois. You guys should get here."

"I'll talk to Bobby. We aren't far off. We could be there by early morning."

Ty nodded. "Alright. We're at the Astoria Inn."

Ty got ready to hang up when she heard the one question that she didn't want to answer escape Lily's lips.

"How is Sam?" Lily asked with desperation evident in her voice.

Ty let out a sigh and glanced over at the door. She started to answer and noticed a shadow move under her door. She turned her attention to the phone and seemed to forget that Lily was still waiting for an answer as to what was going on.

"Ty, are you still there?" Lily's voice suddenly broke Ty's focus on the shadow.

"Yeah, sorry. Look, I'll see you guys soon."

Ty didn't wait for Lily to say anything; she just hung up. She tossed the phone to the bed and swung the door open. Whoever walked down the hall minutes before was gone. Ty looked up and down the halls, feeling that something wasn't right. She walked back into the room and laid down. Sleep had become a luxury that she hadn't had in a long time.

Ty felt her eyes open suddenly and look around. There was a strange ringing in her ears. She sat up, looking around, and making herself certain that she was in the right place. She was still in the Astoria inn. She got to her feet and kept listening. Suddenly, the ringing became a lot louder.

"Castiel?" Ty asked the empty room.

Out of nowhere, there was a loud crash of glass. Ty spun around. That didn't come from her room. She sprinted for the door and stopped when she reached the hall. The doors were shaking and she could hear glass breaking in every room.

"DEAN!" Ty screamed as she ran into the room at the end of the hall.

Dean laid in the floor with blood dripping down his fingers, coming from his ears. There was glass all over the room and it was still breaking. She quickly rushed to Dean, and silence descended through the room. She helped Dean to his feet and pulled him close. His whole body felt like it was shaking.

"Are you alright?" Ty asked as she wiped some blood off his face.

"There were church bells ringing in my ears," he said, leaning against her.

Ty looked around the room. It looked like it had snowed nothing but glass. She felt guilt and hurt shoot through her whole body. She needed to tell Dean what was going on before it got out of hand. She looked at Dean and pulled him into her room.

"Ty," Dean asked as she wiped some blood away from his ears. "What can do this?"

Ty bit her lower lip. She longed to tell Dean the truth, but Castiel had his wishes. She looked up at him and touched his cheek. She could see the fear hiding in his eyes. It worried her to see this again. This time she could save him and protect him. She pulled herself up next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. Dean closed his eyes, feeling her soft touch on his head.

"Dean, I have an idea of what can do this, and I want to show you, but I really need you to trust me."

Dean gave her a strange look. He had never heard Ty talked to him like this. She seemed almost as scared as he was. Finally, he managed to nod in agreement. Ty took a deep breath.

"Are you okay to go now?" Ty pulled herself to her feet.

"Ty, you seem a little too quick to jump on this," Dean stood up, tossing the washcloth down.

"Just trust me."

The field was empty as Ty stopped the car. Dean looked around, feeling one of the many magic knives in his back pocket. Ty had told Dean not to bring it, but he instated that they have some sort of protection. Ty got out of the car, fingering her own knife. She knew that something could go wrong at anytime.

"So now what?" Dean asked.

Ty leaned on the hood of her Camaro and looked over at him. "We wait."

"What?"

"You said that you would trust me," Ty said looking around. "So trust me."

Dean took a spot next to Ty and looked around. In any other situation, he would have Ty on the hood, kissing her and talking about shooting stars. But for both of them, things like that didn't exist. He reached over and touched her hand. Ty glanced at him and smiled as she took his hand.

"It's a nice night," Dean said.

Ty looked up at the stars. They had become an almost second favorite thing of hers. She turned back to Dean and started to say something when the wind suddenly kicked up. Dean was alert before Ty could even react. He grabbed the knife and started looking around. Ty drew her own to make Dean feel a little better. Then slowly, a man came over the hill. Ty and Dean looked at each other and ten turned to the man. He glanced at Ty for a moment as he approached the car and then stopped in front of Dean.

Dean didn't wait for anyone to say anything and lunged at the man, planting the knife in his heart. Ty let out a loud gasp. Dean's looks of satisfaction suddenly turned to horror. The man was pulling the knife out and didn't seem harmed at all. He was no demon. Dean looked at Ty, who seemed to be quite unsure what to do.

"Who are you?" Dean growled.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

Dean looked at Ty. She only managed a small nod that was barely noticeable. He turned back to the man in front of them, who now seem interested in Dean more than Ty. Then, each one of them noticed that silence had fallen over the field again. The wind was gone and even an owl close by had started to call to another one.

"Thanks the help," Dean said to the man. "But what are you."

The man started to answer, but Ty was faster. She moved toward the man and looked at Dean. He was searching her eyes for a thousand ways to hide his fears. He couldn't bear to think that this thing had some sort of control over Ty.

"Dean," Ty said. "This is Castiel."

"That doesn't tell me what he is!"

"I'm an angel of the lord," Castiel said.

The blood drained from Dean's face as he looked at Ty. She only nodded as looked between both men. She could read the skepticism in Dean's eyes as he looked at the man. She turned to Castiel, who nodded.

"You two need to talk," She said, starting to walk away.

"You're not leaving," Dean said.

"We need to talk, Dean," Castiel said. "Alone."

Ty pulled free of Dean's grip and walked down to the road. She knew part of the speech because she had heard it too. It was hard to tell sometimes if she trusted Castiel, but she had to. He had brought Dean back. Not just because she prayed for it. There were other reason. She turned back up to the hill where she could see the two men talking. She knew this was going to be hard for Dean. He had never been one with faith. But he did believe in her and maybe he still did. However, she knew that he would lose that faith once she had to leave him. He had to be with Sam now, and she had her own battles to fight beside Castiel.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Ty awoke to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. She turned her head and looked around the room. Dean was sound asleep in the bed closest to her chair, Lily was stretched out on the sofa bed, and Bobby was softly snoring from the other chair. She smiled a little at seeing their little family back together. Then, something caught her attention. Sam wasn't in the other bed. He had been gone all night. Lily and Bobby had only been there a few hours earlier, and it had been a fun, tearful reunion. Bobby was so happy to see Dean that Ty had caught both of them crying a little. She looked at both of them as she listened to the footsteps.

They weren't Sam's. They stopped inches from the end room. They were probably neighbors. It was too late for the superintendent to be looking in the room. She nestled back against the chair arm and pulled the blanket up. She longed to stretch out on the bed next to Dean or even in the empty one. Her curled up legs were aching, but she was too tired to care. Telling everyone what had happened with Dean and Castiel had sucked all her energy out of her. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Ty awoke just before dawn to the sound of a car engine. She looked around the room and found that Bobby had got up. That car didn't sound like his Cheville. She looked over and found Dean and Lily were still asleep. She slowly and silently climbed out of the chair and went to the window. She stared out into the predawn light and noticed two figures standing by an orange, Ford Mustang. She could plainly see that one of them was a woman. She moved closer to the window when the other figure moved into the glow from the street light. Ty's heart jumped from her chest to her mouth. It was Sam!

Ty watched as they talked. Sam seemed more relaxed than he had earlier tonight. There was concern on his face, but it wasn't like what Ty had seen before. He even seemed to be half comforting the girl. The girl walked into the light. Ty's knees suddenly went weak as she stared at the girl. It was the new girl she had meet when she brought Dean back. Ty glanced over at Lily, feeling sick inside. She turned back to watching Sam and the girl. Sam had moved closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. Ty threw off the blanket and started downstairs.

Sam watched as the Mustang pulled out of the parking lot. He turned to walk in and stopped. Ty was leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed and her gun on her hip. He stared at her for a moment and then started to push past her. Ty quickly grabbed his shirt and pushed him back up outside.

"Where have you been?" Ty snapped.

"That's none of your business," Sam said with a glare.

Ty gritted her teeth and then looked at him. "Fine, who's the new squeeze?"

In one quick motion, Sam had Ty by the throat. His fingers were pressing into her skin but not enough to hurt her. He stared down at her with the same hate still in his eyes. Ty looked up at him, almost daring him to do something. She was ready for him this time, and she had every reason to fight him. Slowly, he took his hand down and stepped back. Ty suddenly brought her fist up and knocked him back a few inches. He looked up with blood on his mouth.

"I owe you that," she growled. "You better get upstairs before Dean wakes up. I'll keep your secret for tonight."

Sam went to say something and stopped. He knew that he was pressing his luck as it was. If Dean found out he had been gone all night, the questions would start, and Sam didn't know if he was ready to give the answers. He started inside when Ty grabbed his arm.

"You are playing with hell fire, Sam," she warned. "You don't want to get burned."

Ty leaned against her car as she waited for Dean and Sam to come down. Lily was rummaging through her car. Ty spared a few glances at her, but she didn't say anything to her. The reunion with Sam had not been a good on. In fact, Ty could barely hear out of one ear from all the yelling that had flown around the room.

"So, where to next?" Lily asked suddenly.

Ty looked over at her and then back at the door. The boys were starting to the door. Ty could not think of a good response to tell the truth. She didn't know where the boys were heading, and most of all she didn't know what Castiel had in store for her.

"An angel," Sam was saying. "Are you certain?"

Dean nodded and walked to the Impala. Sam glanced at Lily for a moment and then threw his stuff in the car. Dean looked over at Ty as if he sensed what was coming. Sam quickly got in the car as Dean moved toward Ty.

"You coming with us?" he asked.

Ty shook her head. "We went over this last night."

Dean only nodded. Ty looked at him and felt her heart start to break all over again. She had to do this, just as Dean had to go with Sam. She knew that it wasn't fair and longed for another way. She reached up and gently touched Dean's face.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered.

Dean faked a smile. Ty had never seen him do that where she was involved. He quickly embraced her. Ty didn't want to let go of him. She couldn't bear to be this far away from him again. Finally, Dean released her and kissed her softly.

"I'll miss you," he said.

Ty could only nod. She knew that there were words she should say to him and now. She watched as Dean climbed into the Impala.

"Dean," she suddenly called.

He turned with a hard expression. Ty felt a cold air pass between them. She wanted to run to him, kiss him, and tell him everything that she had hid for two months, but she couldn't. Not with Lily and Sam this close. So many things had changed. But there was one thing that hadn't.

"Dean," Ty said, moving closer to him. "Do you remember what you told me the last night we were together?"

Dean looked as if Ty had slapped him. He could never forget that night. That night had saved him in Hell. He knew that it had. When he awoke in his coffin, the first thing he heard was Ty's voice in some place far away.

"I said I loved you," he finally said.

Ty felt a tear slid down her face. "There is something I need to tell you."

Sam suddenly got out of the car with his phone in his hand. "Bobby just called. He got a lead on those demons, Dean."

Dean turned to his brother. Ty's breath started to catch. She was being denied the one thing she thought that she deserved. Dean looked back at her with that look of wanting to stay but not being able to. She only nodded. Her words would wait just as they had then. Dean motioned Sam to get back inside and climbed in the driver side.

Ty watched as they threw loose rock out of the parking lot. Something about this parting was worse than she ever felt when Dean had died. She waited until the car was out of sight before she started to leave. She didn't miss the chance if Dean decided that these demons weren't worth the effort. That would never happen; he wouldn't leave Sam.

"Why did you let him go?" Lily asked.

Ty sighed. "I had to. I have orders."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked back into the motel. Ty turned back to her trunk and started to pack it up. She heard the faint sounds of wings flapping and looked over. Castiel was standing at the edge of the parking lot. She slammed the trunk shut and walked over to him.

"You did the right thing," he said softly.

"Then why does it feel like I just sent him back to Hell?"

"You have to do this alone, Ty. You are the only one who can."

Ty growled and grabbed a nearby rock. She threw it close to his head and heard land with a hard crash in the empty pool. She felt that strange spiraling feeling as she looked at him. She didn't want to be alone in this. She needed Dean, and he needed her. This wasn't right. Why was she cursed when it came to loving him?

"Why me?" she said almost desperately.

"Because you are the Chosen in this fight and so is Dean, but your paths go in two different directions."

Ty started back to the car and froze when she saw Lily standing in the motel room door. She had a strange look on her face as if she was studying that she couldn't believe was real. Lily slowly took a step closer to them. There were tears running down her face, but she did not seem sad.

"Lily?" Ty asked. "Are you alright?"

"He's so beautiful," Lily said as she wiped her face.

"Who?"

"Him." Lily pointed past Ty's shoulder.

Ty looked over her shoulder and saw where Lily's finger was. It was pointed straight at Castiel. Ty turned back, feeling very strange. She could only see a man with dark hair, light, blue eyes, dressed in a suit before her. He was handsome, but there was nothing out of the ordinary about him, except what was hidden under that man. She slowly put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I know Sam did a number on you, Lil, but he isn't that good looking," Ty tried to laugh.

"She can see my true form," Castiel suddenly said.

Something hit Ty. She wasn't sure if it was all the madness that she now found herself in or something else, but it hit her. She stared at Lily, who seemed to be lost in the beauty of the angel standing next to her. Lily slowly recovered herself and looked at Castiel like a normal person.

"Ty," Lily asked suddenly. "Can't you see him?"

Ty shook her head and glared at Castiel. "So much for the Chosen, huh?"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Three Months Earlier

Ty took a long sip of her drink and looked around the bar. The demon she was following was sitting only a few feet away from her. She knew the second she saw the obituary what she was looking for. She thought hard on her plan of action when she finally caught up with this demon. She glanced down at the knife on her hip; its white handle glistened in harsh light of the bar. She only smiled a little. The knife could do more torture than any exorcism she could ever perform.

Suddenly the man got up and started for the door. Ty waited before she got up then slowly she got to her feet. She walked out the front door and looked around. The man and his two buddies were standing at the corner. Now, was the time to be careful. She didn't know if the other men were possessed or not, and she couldn't risk an ambush. She walked closer to them and slid the shining blade out of its pack. Her feet carried them closer to the group with a silent force. She pushed her body into the shadows, waiting. They would sense her presence soon enough.

She moved back against the wall when someone grabbed her arm. White, hot pain shot through Ty's arm. She felt the sleeve, hiding her scars, begin to burn as she fought to pull her arm away. Frightening images and blood chilling screams tore at her mind. In her mania, she could almost swear that she could hear her name being called. She longed to scream. The pain was unbearable. Her legs started to feel weak.

"You must be Ty," a smooth voice said as he wrenched her arm.

Ty looked up at the man in front of her. The man was large with a nice haircut and clean suit. His eyes were a strange white and silvery color that Ty had only seen on one other demon.

"Lilith?" Ty said through gritted teeth.

The man laughed manically. Ty felt her blood run cold. This wasn't Lilith that held her arm. Her arm would stop being on fire by now. She felt bile rising in her mouth as the man pulled her closer. She could smell hellfire on his breath, and the visions were suddenly clearer. She fell to her knees gasping for breath when she felt the man's grip loosen.

"I'm Alastair, Ty," he said and smiled, as she lay crumpled up on the ground. "We have a mutual friend."

Ty looked up at him through tear soaked eyes and a haze of pain. Her vision was blurred, but she could almost see the demons true form. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to face him.

"I don't know any of your friends," Ty said, almost spitting at him.

Alastair kneeled down in front of her. He ran a finger down her cheek, wiping away a tear. "Oh, we have one mutual friend. He still screams for you."

Ty looked up at him and felt sick. She knew what he meant, and then she understood how she heard her name being called. Somehow or another she had heard Dean in Hell. She started to get to her feet but found them still weak. Her finger grasped her knife. Alastair suddenly had by the wrist.

"Don't!"

Ty dropped the knife and glared at him. It had been so long since she had felt this week and powerless. She felt Alastair pull her up against the wall. Her arm burned and felt like it was bleeding again.

"What do you want?" Ty growled.

"Well I thought we could talk like civilized people."

Ty rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go to Hell?"

The man's face contoured into a sinister smile that sent shivers down Ty's spine. Alastair slowly took his hand off and rubbed it. It was almost as if something had hurt him as well. He shook his head.

"You don't want me to go there," he said, looking down at his fingers. "Your man is finally getting a much needed break. You know he is holding out a lot better than I thought he would, and he is so much fun to play with."

Ty flew at him. She didn't care. Ever since Dean had died, she had heard many demons make the same claim, but what Alastair said scared her. She knew that this demon was more powerful than the black-eyed minions she fought. She landed one firm punch on the man's cheek and felt herself flying back against the wall. She looked up, in a clouded vision. Alastair's hand was held up and his smile was huge.

"Now, do you want to listen, shall we keep this up?"

Ty tried to move. She had never once had once known a demon powerful enough to hold her like this. Lilith could only move her a few inches. This demon had her plastered against the bricks.

"What do you want?"

Alastair got to his feet and rubbed his cheek. "I wanted to make a deal, but you seem not want to."

"You have nothing I want."

"I have Dean."

Ty felt something in her insides flip. The one thing she wanted. And she had the chance to have it. She stared at the demon that held her. Nothing good could come from this.

"What's the catch?" she said as she felt the pressure shove against her.

Alastair smiled and let her go. She slid to the ground with a hard thud. He walked around her spinning her knife in her palm. The knife usually burned a demon, but he seemed to find it interesting.

"This is a neat knife. Did you get it from Ruby?"

Ty shook her head. She longed to lunge at him and shove that knife into his heart; however, something told her that the knife would do no good on him. This demon was far more powerful than anything she had ever faced.

"That's right," Alastair said. "You got this from that slut Yasmine. How is she?"

"She's dead," Ty snapped.

Alastair smiled and nodded. "I forgot."

Ty growled under her breath and slowly rose to her feet. The anger in her was enough to keep her standing now. Alastair was stalling; he wanted to wear her down. She looked back at him.

"You said you wanted to make a deal," Ty said. "Make it."

"I like you," he said with a smile. "Straight to business."

"Like I said, make the deal."

"Do you want Dean back, on earth, breathing?"

Ty looked at him, shock showing on her face. She knew some high price was attached to this. She couldn't pay it, but the thought of being able to touch Dean again. To hear his voice. She felt her heart jump in her chest. How could she even consider this? She couldn't even save her sister, and now she thought she could do this? She turned back to Alastair. She knew that this would condemn her. But Dean would be alive. He could hold her and make the nightmares stop. Finally, she looked up at the demon in front of her. She didn't want to do this. But maybe this was the only way that she could save Dean.

"What do I have to do?"

Ty awoke to the sound of flapping wings. She moved her head across the pillow with a groan and glanced at her watch. It was not even six in the morning yet. She slowly rolled, pulling the sheet over her bare shoulders.

"Before nine, I'm off duty," she mumbled.

"Were you dreaming again?" Castiel asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ty looked up at him and suddenly gave him a forceful kick. "Get off my bed."

Castiel stumbled a little recovering from the kick. He rubbed his thigh, surprised at how she could hurt him. "Ty, we need you to get up."

"Come back in three hours."

"Ty, we need to find Anna Milton."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dean awoke in the middle of the night from one of his nightmares. The screams still echoed in his head. He quickly shook it off and looked around. It was still dark outside, meaning it was early. Too early for him. He rubbed his eyes, and then noticed the other bed. He jumped to his feet only to find that Sam was nowhere around, and his bed had not been slept in. He rushed out of the room and stopped dead when he noticed a orange, Shelby Mustang parked close to the Impala.

Dean backed into the shadows, waiting. It could be another hunter looking for Sam. Suddenly, the car door opened and Sam stepped out. Dean felt as if he had been kicked when he saw a girl step out from the driver side. It was the same the girl from the motel that night. He would have thought nothing about it, but the way the girl looked at Ty that night, there was something he didn't trust. As Sam got closer, he stepped out from his hiding place. Sam's face suddenly fell.

"Dean," he said in a low tone.

"Hey Sam," Dean put his hands on his hip. "You want to explain what is going on?"

"Dean, it is not what you think," Sam said almost desperately.

"Who is she?"

The girl stepped forward with a small smile on her face. "It's good to see you again, Dean."

Dean growled and rolled his eyes. "Ruby?"

The girl only smiled. Dean's anger suddenly became too much to control. He flew at her, pulling the knife from his back pocket. Sam quickly yanked him off but paid the price when Dean knocked him in the cheek. Out of nowhere, Ruby knocked Dean against the wall.

"Ruby!" Sam yelled. "Stop it."

Ruby relaxed her grip on Dean, and he saw a smile flicker across her face. He longed to hit her again. But he would not touch her with Sam nearby. He pushed her off and glared at both of them.

"Ruby, go home," Sam said sternly.

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked to her car. Dean took a step to go after her when Sam stopped him. Dean turned and thought of hitting him. He took a deep breath and then walked off.

"Dean wait," Sam called after him. "It's not what you think."

Dean spun around. "Then what it is Sam? You just having a little fun with a demon. That sounds like fun. What else you been lying about?"

"Nothing Dean."

Dean sighed. "And I have every reason to believe that."

Dean pulled out his keys and quickly walked to his car. He couldn't take this. He knew deep down that Sam had lied to him from the start about many things. Ruby had always been one of them. He pushed the gas peddle to the floor and took off. He had to breathe. There was only thing that Ruby could be doing with Sam. He used his powers in some way. He kept driving not even sure where he was going. Then he reached for his phone. There was only one person who could make this better.

He flipped opened his phone and pushed his speed dial. The phone rang a few times, and Dean heard her voice mail. He thought of leaving a message. Yet, he couldn't. He slammed the phone shut and tossed it to the passenger side. He would just drive. He suddenly too a sharp turn and booked it out of town. He would go back but not tonight.

He pulled over when the sun started to come up. His mind was spinning almost out of control. He hated this feeling. Most of the time he would confide in Sam. Now, Sam was the problem. He tried Ty. She was nowhere to be found. He laid his head on the steering wheel, thinking. Everything had changed. Ty seemed more distance as if she had everything to hide and lose. Now, Sam was using his powers. It was too much to take. He looked up, the sun hitting him in the face. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He grabbed and thought of not answering. It was probably Sam.

He quickly snapped it open. "Yeah."

"Dean," the soft only half-awake voice said on the other line. "Is everything ok?"

Dean felt his heart jump to his mouth. Ty was talking to him. He didn't even know where to start. He just wanted to see her.

"Where are you?"

Ty didn't answer for a moment. Then she took a deep breath. "Dean, I'm too far away."

"Just tell me where?"

"Harris, Kentucky."

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. Once again when Ty wasn't suppose to be around there she was. He shut the phone without even a goodbye, put the car in gear, and floored it. He wanted to see her. Tell her what was happening. He drove as the sun got higher and finally found the small motel on the edge of town with a Camaro sitting in the parking lot. He spun into the lot and got out. He started toward the office when a nearby door opened. He turned to find Ty standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a loose tee-shirt and boxer shorts. Her hair was a mess; she had probably just woke up. He ran over to her, expecting to find some sort of resistance, but she threw her arms around him. He could only hold onto her and get caught up in he scent.

"I heard the car," she whispered as she clutched to his neck.

Dean only scooped her up and carried her inside. He sat her down on the bed and looked at her for a moment. Ty wasn't sure what to do. She longed to feel him under her fingers, but the timing was not right. He had come to her for some reason that had nothing to do with wanting to be with her. Something was bothering him. She slowly pushed him away.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

Dean looked down at her and slowly moved to her side. Ty sat up and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and turned back to her. He looked into her eyes, finding that only concern was there.

"It's Sam," he started. "He has been doing things since I was gone. I think he has even used his abilities."

Ty moved closer to him putting an arm around him and softly kissing his neck. She knew that she would have to face this day soon enough. She just thought that nothing would come of it. At least not like this.

"I know what he has done," Ty finally admitted. "I was following him for awhile, but I could never get close enough to do anything. Not to mention that girl he was with didn't help."

Dean turned to her. "You knew about this?"

Ty looked at him. She knew that she had put herself into a corner and there was no getting out without hurting both Dean and Sam. She slowly slid from the bed, putting space between her and Dean. He got to his feet.

"Ty, did you know about all this?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Ty sighed. "I knew some of it. I had heard rumors of someone literally pulling demons. I went to check it out and found Sam with that girl. I don't know how she fits into all this."

"She's a demon."

Ty felt as if someone had kicked her hard in the stomach. She had sensed that there was something off with that girl, but she could never figure out if she was a demon or not. She stared at Dean for a moment and felt sickened. She knew that she should have come clean with him from the moment that he got out of Hell. Now she would reap what she sowed.

"Dean, I didn't get close enough to find out what she was or what she was doing with Sam."

"Did you get close enough to do anything?"

Ty looked at him. His words had a sting that she had never felt before. She could feel the hurt and anger in them. She looked down at the floor. She could feel Dean turn his back on her. She looked up at him.

"I thought he would stop. I confronted him one time, and he nearly killed me. So I left it alone. I never thought it would happen like this."

Dean growled. "What else can he do?"

Ty shrugged. "I have no idea. I have only seen him pull a demon."

"You should have told me!"

"How Dean? I couldn't tell you that your brother was going down a dark road and that I did nothing because he would kill me."

Suddenly, Dean busted a nearby lamp. Ty jumped and glanced at him. She couldn't bear this. He looked at her and moved closer.

"Next time," he said in a low voice. "Try harder."

Dean disappeared with a slam of the door. Ty watched from the window as the Impala disappeared from sight. She sank to her knees with tears streaming down her face. She knew how Dean felt. Her world was out of control, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The cloud of dust quickly blew away along with every hope of getting to be with Dean again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Dean drove back to the motel angrier than when he left. He couldn't believe that Ty kept something like this from him. He knew that maybe his anger was a little misplaced because he should be mad at Sam too. He pulled up in the lot outside of the motel and sat. He wasn't sure he could on in and face Sam just yet. Finally, he got out of the car and walked into the room.

Sam was quick to get his feet as the door opened. Dean shook his head; whatever, he had to say, he didn't want to face this just yet. He walked around the room for a minute and then looked at him.

"Why Sam?" was all he could manage to say.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell about what you could _do_?"

Sam's face turned completely white. He thought all this talk was over when Dean left. However, now he knew that things just got a lot worse. Someone had told him what was going on. Dean now knew everything, and it had not come from him. He looked at Dean, and then turned to the floor.

Dean stared at him. He longed to hit him so hard that a black eye would seem like a beauty mark. "What else can you do?"

"I can just pull demons and send them back to Hell."

Dean ground his jaw. He turned away and pulled out a suitcase. Sam watched in disbelief as Dean started throwing his clothes into it. He reached for Dean's arm and felt a hard, tight set of knuckles smash into his mouth. He staggered back and then looked at Dean. He could see his fist hanging at his side.

"How could you do this? Do you have any idea the road that you are going down?"

Sam wiped the blood from his lip and turned to the window. He knew that Dean should know the truth, but he also knew that Dean would not understand why he had started doing this. He just shook his head.

"You sound like Ty," he finally said.

Dean swung around. "What did you say?"

Sam looked at him and almost wanted to smile. He remembered that night with Ty. He remembered finally getting the chance to show her what he really thought of all her false promises. He looked up in the window and watched as the sun started to sink past the window. Slowly, he turned back to Dean.

"That's what Ty said to me the night she found out about me. She's was very self-righteous."

Dean stared at his brother. He had never seen Sam so cruel in the way he talked about anyone. Then he looked at him. He saw something that he had never seem before. It was hatred. Pure, murderous hatred. He took a step back from Sam almost afraid of what he saw.

"I couldn't stand listening to her talk about what happened to you when she was the cause. Then when I told her that I was doing all of this for you, she got even more smug."

Sam sort of laughed as he took a seat at the table near the window. "She kept thinking that she could save you. Yet, all she was doing was exorcising demons and trying to make deals."

Dean had thought long and hard of what Ty had been doing while he had been gone. He knew that she would have done whatever it took to get him out, but he was not going to get out. He sighed.

"At least she wasn't doing it with her mind."

"No, she was killing them."

Dean's head shot up. "The people?"

"And the demons. I think she finally found some exorcism that killed them."

"That is still not as bad as what you are doing."

"She's not better than me, Dean! She is just like me. She wanted you back, and she was willing to go to extremes. At least with what I do most of the people survive. She kills them, and she does _not_ care."

Dean threw the suitcase across the room. He felt that everything he knew was spinning into darkness. The girl he loved and his own brother were walking down he refused to follow. He thought of some things that Cas had told him. Most of them had been about Sam. Cas had never said anything about Ty. Why? Was she truly any better than Sam? Or did Cas not know about Ty's extra activities? He backed up against the wall, trying to think.

"You can make this about her, Sam." Dean finally said.

"So I'm the bad one because I exorcise demons but don't hurt the person, and she is still perfect even though she has killed people?"

Dean shook his head. That wasn't what he meant. He didn't know what to think. He knew Ty. He closed his eyes, thinking of her kiss, her touch, her smile. Everything that he had fallen in love with. She might have killed some people, but it was for him. He suddenly through up his hands and walked out of the room.

He didn't want to drive. He just wanted to think. He kept walking when he heard the soft flutter of wings. He spun around and there stood Castiel. Dean only managed to roll his eyes as he looked at the angel.

"What do you want?" Dean snapped.

"I know you know about Ty," Castiel said.

"You told me to stop Sam but why not her?"

Castiel sighed as he walked closer to Dean. He knew that he should have told him all this before, but it was hard to know all the things to tell Dean and not to tell him. He stopped and looked at Dean.

"Ty is a Chosen. She's here to help fight and win this war."

"At whatever cost?"

"No," Castiel paused. "Her faith has rarely faltered, and it only did when she lost everything."

Dean growled. "So you got me out?"

"No. We need you in this too. You and Ty are the ones. Made for each other in more ways than one. She cannot do this alone and neither can you."

"Then why did you separate us?"

Castiel sighed. "The time will come when you need to be together. Now, is not it. I kept all that she has done from you because it is in the past, and she has repented. If she wants you to know, she can tell you."

Dean sighed. He started to say something else when a flap of wings showed that Castiel was gone. Dean wanted to bust something. This angel was no help. He came and went as if it was by his own freewill and not to do anything to help. Dean turned to walk inside and stopped. He wasn't ready to face Sam. He just kicked another rock and started walking again.

Ty slammed her trunk shut hard. She should have already been on the road but the tussle with Dean had left her wounded and unwilling to pack up and leave. She walked back into the room to grab her last bag and stopped in the doorway. A large, black man dressed in a suit stood staring out her window. Ty reached for her gun in a fast motion. The man quickly turned and gave her deep, diaphragm seated laugh. Ty felt her blood run cold as she heard him.

"Who are you?" Ty said not lowering her gun.

"You can put that gun down," the man in a deeper voice than his laugh.

"I prefer not."

The man took a step toward her. Ty stepped back and looked at him. He had that faint glow around him that Castiel had when he first appeared. She felt the gun sort of loosen in her hand as she realized what he was.

"You must be Uriel," Ty finally said with the gun still tight in her hand.

"Castiel told you about me."

Ty shook her head. "Only that I would probably be meeting you soon. What do you want? I'm supposed to be on the road."

Uriel moved with a frightening speed from across the room to right in front of Ty. Ty felt her heart catch in her throat as she looked in the angel's dark eyes. He looked down at her and it felt as if all of her sins lay completely bare before him. She didn't like feeling that exposed. It was hard enough to look Castiel in the eye, but Uriel was almost like looking at judge and jury all at once. She looked down at the floor.

"You would do well to show me some respect," Uriel said softly but not kindly.

"I don't like to play games."

"Neither do I, so let's get down to business. I don't like this arrangement that we have going on of all of the Chosen in this fight are all human."

Ty shrugged. She knew her place in all this, and she didn't really like it. She wanted to go back to way things were before all this started. Just being a Fallen and dreaming of the one she was supposed to save.

"Yeah well," Ty said as she shoved past him. "I don't like this business either."

Uriel nodded. "That's right you want to be with that Mudmonkey."

Ty spun around and landed a firm punch right in his mouth. Ty felt her hand exploded after the hit landed. She knew Uriel probably didn't even feel what she did, but she still felt a little better. She had heard those insults before. Castiel had warned her of Uriel's affections toward her kind. However, she was not going to let him insult Dean in any way.

"Do not call him that again," Ty hissed.

Uriel suddenly laughed even harder than before. "That is rich. You telling me what to do. You are as insolent as he is."

"Did you come here to piss me off or did you have a real reason for being here?"

Uriel looked at her and only smiled. He slowly started to move around the room and look at the few things that Ty had not thrown in her bag yet. He picked up a shirt and ran his fingers over the material. Ty quickly snatched it away from him and stuffed it in her duffel. Uriel only grinned at her.

"Well, since you like to cut to the chase we'll cut. You are looking for Anna Milton?"

Ty rolled her eyes. "Not at the moment."

Out of nowhere, Uriel slammed her up against the wall. Ty saw bright, red lights flash through her vision. Pain shot all down her neck and head as she tried to regain some sense of balance against his hold. Ty tried to pull him off but all she got was another sharp pain in her back as he smashed into wall again.

"You will listen to me!" he suddenly roared.

Ty looked at him with groggy eyes. She really wanted to listen to him, but her head pounded, and she felt like she was slipping into a very loose unconsciousness. Uriel violent shook her as if to wake her.

"You get back to looking for Anna Milton," he hissed. "And when you find her, kill her."

Ty suddenly raised her head and looked him square in the eye. "I'm not your hired gun. Kill her yourself."

Ty felt the side of her face erupt in to white-hot pain. She thought that her jaw was going to break and her eyes were going to bulge out of her head. She hit the floor with a force that she thought would bust it underneath her small amount of weight. She looked up, holding cheek that she was certain Uriel had destroyed.

"You know Dean was right about all of you," Ty spat. "You are dicks."

Uriel snatched her up. "You tell that Mudmonkey not to be so self righteous. You ask Dean about what he remembers from Hell."

Ty jumped to her feet with the ferocity of a cornered cat. "Get out!" she shrieked.

Uriel looked at her and smiled.

"GET OUT!"

With a whish of wind, he was gone. Ty looked around the room and sank to the floor. She didn't understand what she was doing anymore. She needed Dean. She hated facing this without him. Her roads had led to him and now each of them that she could take led away from him. She didn't know how to handle that. She didn't know how to handle any of this. She just wanted to say forget all this, grab Dean, and drive to the Grand Canyon. She finally got to her feet and felt her phone in her pocket. She pulled it out and was surprised to see Lily's number.

"Yeah," Ty answered.

Lily sounded heavy and tried on the other end. "I found Anna Milton."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Before you read this chapter and I continue this story. I must first clear up one little detail that seems to be bugging everyone. The answer is NO!! Dean and Anna will not be sleeping together. I, like many others, did not like that in the episode and found it very out of place. Will Ty and him get back together. Well, you will have to see, but no Dean and Anna. Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter Ten

Ty pinned on the nametag and looked up at brick hospital she was about to walk into. Lily and she were ready to go in and find this Anna Milton. Ty placed her gun in the holster she keep on her spine and pulled on the white coat that Lily had managed to steal for them.

"You sure about this?" Lily asked as she shrugged into her intern outfit.

"Not really," Ty admitted.

Lily nodded able to hear Ty's reservation. This was not the best idea either of them had. They were walking into the institution with no idea of what they were getting into. What bothered them the most was the article that had been in the paper that morning about what had happened to an orderly and how Anna Milton had escaped. Ty thought of trying to find her, but she needed to know where the girl would go and why she had run away in the first place.

"Let's do this," Ty finally said as she slammed the trunk closed.

They walked in and looked around the hospital. Ty felt a strange presence as she moved down the hall toward the offices. Her hair stood on end as turned the corner and saw two doctors talking. Lily looked over, noticing Ty's unease.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ty shook her head and walked past the doctors. She glanced back over the shoulder. The male doctor was studying her with a fierce intensity. Ty shivered as she turned back to the hall. Lily gently elbowed her and then pointed to set of offices at the end of the corridor. Ty looked over and was surprised at who she saw. Two men in fresh suits were standing talking to Anna's doctor. Lily held back as Ty walked forward. The click of her heels on the tile signaled to them that someone was coming to interrupt the conversation. The shorter of the men looked up and gave Ty a quizzical look.

"Excuse me, Doctor," he said as he walked toward Ty.

"Hi Dean," Ty said with a slight smile.

"What are you two doing here?" Dean asked.

"Obviously the same thing you are," Lily said as she walked up.

"Looking for Anna Milton," Ty concluded.

The doctor walked past the three of them and smiled. Ty waited for Sam to come over before they decided what to do next. Sam walked up and gave Lily a faint smile. Ty looked at the ground, not wanting to cause another fight in the middle of a mental hospital.

"Do you know anything about Anna?" Dean asked Ty.

"Only that I'm supposed to find her. Castiel and Uriel both seem to want her pretty bad."

"That is because she can hear what the angels are planning," Sam suddenly threw in.

The blood drained from Ty's face as she thought of what this meant. She had been worried about Lily's safety ever since she found out that Lily could see Cas's true form. Now, there was someone out there who could hear the Angels. That seemed more dangerous than what Lily could do.

"How did you find out about her?" Lily asked Sam with a glare.

"His buddy Ruby told us about her," Dean answered.

Ty locked eyes with Sam. Since Dean had told her about Ruby her anger at Sam had swelled to a boiling point. She wanted to grab him up and hit him now with all the power she had. A demon. Ty could not fathom the idea of what Sam was doing or thinking in all this.

"That's really convenient," Ty sneered. "A demon telling you how to find the biggest prize in the demon world, so she can lead some high power to them."

Sam started toward Ty when Dean stepped in between them. Sam glared at her and Ty longed to smile at him. She knew that it would only make him angry, and she didn't want to see him and Dean fight.

"Anna ran away from here last night and knocked out an orderly. The doctor doesn't know what happened," Dean started. "Except that an eighty pound girl knocked out a huge orderly."

"Does the orderly remember what happened?" Lily asked.

"No. He woke up on the floor and had no clue what happened."

"He must have been possessed," Ty said as she walked toward Anna's room.

It was roped off by police tape. Ty leaned her head in to look around and noticed a huge dent in the side of chest of drawers. She leaned down to examine the dent and noticed that these drawers should have been against the wall. She ducked under the tape, grabbed one side of the drawers, and tried to pull the drawers but found them too heavy.

Dean walked over to the door. "What are you doing?"

Ty looked up at him and then attempted to push the drawers toward the door. The drawer only shifted a little. She kept trying, but she could never get it move less than half an inch. Finally, she looked up at Dean.

"Okay, I'm at least a hundred and twenty pounds and I have muscle, but I cannot move that thing," she said, leaning against the drawers.

"So?"

Ty motioned for him to come inside. Dean looked around and ducked under the tape. "What Ty?"

"Try to push it."

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed against the drawers. Nothing happened. He pushed with all his might and the drawers only moved enough to scrape the floor. He turned back to Ty, who was almost grinning.

"What?" Dean asked a little annoyed at her amusement.

"You are sturdy guy, and yet you can't move those drawers."

Dean still couldn't understand what she was getting at. Ty moved past him and dragged him over to the front of the drawers where huge dent was. Dean looked at the impression and then up to Ty. He still wasn't quite sure what she was getting, but it was starting to make some sense.

"If I couldn't move that thing and neither could you, how did a small girl manage it?" Ty finally asked.

"If the orderly was possessed he could have easily done it," Dean said, looking around the room.

Ty shook her head. "The dent is too deep for a small girl. Not to mention, another orderly found the guy knocked out in the doorway. She had to have moved this."

"Are you saying she is 'special'?" Dean asked suddenly concerned.

"I don't know. But I would have to guess yes."

Dean let out a loud sigh. He knew what Ty was circling around and didn't want to say. "Do you think she is like Sam?"

Ty shook her head and shrugged a little as she sat on the corner of the bed. "That would be a new trick for Yellow Eyes, to make people hear angels."

Lily suddenly appeared in the doorway. She inclined her head toward the hall. Ty stood up and listened. She could hear the doctors talking. The words were muffled but she heard the number to Anna's room come out. Ty quickly grabbed Dean's jacket and yanked him out of the room. Ty nodded a thanks to Lily and looked down the hall. The doctor that she had felt so strange around was talking to Anna's psychiatrist. Suddenly, his head turned to their small group. Ty felt the same sensation shoot up her back.

"We need to get out of here," Ty said

"What is it?" Lily and Dean asked together.

Ty shook the sensation away and shrugged. "Nothing, let's just go."

They all walked down the back stairs without a word. Ty could see Lily spare a few glances at Sam. She felt so bad for Lily. Not only had Sam left her because she was more concerned about Ty after Dean's death, but he had started to spend his time with a demon. Ty felt the bile rise in her mouth as she thought about that. She walked of the back door and over to her car. Dean wasn't far behind.

"Who gave you that shiner?" Dean asked.

Ty absently fingered the light bruise under her eyes that Uriel had left her. She looked at Dean and sort of smiled. She thought of telling him the truth, but just shook her head.

"A demon and I didn't agree on how to kill it," Ty said as she leaned against her car.

Dean looked over at Sam and Lily. He then turned back to Ty. She was still looking back at the hospital as if waiting for someone to come out. She turned back to Dean and looked over at Lily.

"We should get out here and find Anna, but I don't know where to look," Ty said.

"We were going to head to her parent's house and see if we could find anything else out. Her doctor just told us about her visions and showed us her drawings."

"Drawings?"

"Yeah. She had some drawings of a church window."

"Do you still have them?"

Dean produced the pictures and handed them to Ty. She stared at the brightly colored window that Anna had drawn. She knew that window. She quickly looked up at Dean.

"We passed this church on the way in," Ty said.

"We'll meet you there. Sam and I will check her parents you guys go there."

Ty nodded and pulled out her keys. Lily quickly came over to the car, not really wanting to spend anymore time in silence with Sam. Dean gave Ty a soft peck on the check as he went over to the Impala. Ty smiled and climbed in the care but not without one last look at the hospital. She still felt a huge sense of unease as she climbed into the car. She quickly flipped the car in gear and drove out. Neither Ty nor Lily noticed the looming presence in the window of what would be Anna's room.

"Where are heading, Ty?" the doctor asked as his light green eyes turned gray.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ty stepped into the sanctuary of the church and looked around. She knew that the place would be empty except for one or two faithful parishioners that come to pray each day. She walked over to the aisle and looked up at the alter, feeling contempt creep into her soul as it always did when she stood in God's house. Her eyes immediately darted to the floor as Lily walked in.

"No one has seen her," she said in a muffled whisper.

Ty nodded and kept looking around the church. She noticed past the alter there was a set of stairs leading to what she could only assume was the bell tower. She moved to get a better look at what she saw and noticed a footprint in the dust of the stairs. She tapped Lily, getting her attention. Lily noticed the prints too.

"Should we go up?" Lily asked.

"We'll wait for the boys," Ty said and took a seat at the end of a pew.

Lily leaned against the window frame. She felt a small of content standing in this simple church that seemed to seep of life, family, and love. She was glad to know there was somewhere in this world that these things could still be valued. Then, her mind started to wonder back something that had been in her head for a few weeks. Her new ability to see angels and the first one she saw. Castiel had amazed her in his human form, but when she saw his true form, it was as if something in her changed. She went from seeing violence, hate, and gore to purity, peace, grace, and love. It was an odd transition when everything she knew was going wrong.

"You thinking about him again?" Ty asked, snapping Lily out of her reverie.

Lily shrugged and closed her eyes. She didn't want to Ty what she really thinking; even though, she was pretty certain that Ty already knew. "Well, in a church it is a little hard not to think about an angel."

Ty couldn't help but smile when she noticed the door to the church open. Dean and Sam walked in, looking around just as her and Lily had done. Dean kept looking around after Sam looked down at the floor. Finally, he locked eyes with Ty and managed a small smile. The boys walked up next to her, and Dean placed a hand next to Ty's.

"The demons beat us to her family," Dean said. "They were both dead."

Ty shook her head sadly. She had feared since they left the hospital that something like this would have happened. She motioned her head over to the door that was hidden behind the alter. Dean followed her line of sight.

"You think she's up there?" Sam asked, watching them.

"No said they had seen her," Lily spoke up. "But that doesn't mean she didn't get up there. I mean this is her dad's church."

Ty pulled out her gun and started for the stairs. Dean was not far behind her. Each footfall echoed on the wooden stairs as they went into the bell loft. They stopped at the top and looked around. Ty noticed something moving behind a large unused glass window. She aimed her gun with fast reflexes.

"Anna Milton?" Dean called softly.

The person behind the glass moved again. Ty felt her finger tighten around the trigger. She didn't know if it was what Uriel had told her, or if it was something about Anna that had her ready to pull the trigger at anytime. Ty watched as a shadow moved across the back wall and thought of lowering her gun, but she still didn't feel that was the right thing to do.

"We're not here to hurt you," Sam called out. "We just want to talk to you. I'm Sam and this is Dean."

"Winchester?" the voice called out.

Ty turned and looked at Dean. He was as surprised as she was. Ty lowered her gun as a small girl emerged from her hiding place. Her dark, red hair hung down to her shoulder. Her eyes were dark but full of a child like innocence. She walked out into the opening looking at all of then. Her eyes wavered more on Ty and Dean than any others.

"You're him," she said suddenly, looking at Dean. "The Dean Winchester."

Dean grinned at the comment. He had never been called anything like that before. Ty rolled her eyes as she watched Dean's head grow another side. However, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"The angels got you out of Hell," Anna said with a voice that exuded certain confidence. "They talk about you and her."

Ty suddenly looked at the gun she was holding and lowered it to her side. Anna stared at her for a moment. Ty looked at her and felt something go through her. She felt the same sensation as she did when Castiel examined her. That made her nervous. This girl was nothing more than Lily was with a special gift.

"They have plans for both of you," Anna continued and then her eyes traveled to Sam. "And some of them just don't like you."

Ty smiled a little and heard Lily snicker. Anna glanced at both of them, yet her eyes seemed to go right through them. She was more interested in the men that stood before her. Ty started to say something when the door below them flew open. Ty spun around, brining her gun up with inhuman speed.

"We need to get out of here," Ruby said as she ran up toward Anna.

Ty and Lily quickly blocked her way to getting to either the boys or Anna. Ruby sent Ty an annoying glance. Ty only shrugged. Ruby would not get past her.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked with pure venom laced in her words.

"We don't have time for this," Ruby said annoyed. "They are coming for her."

"That's rich," Ty said, cocking her gun. "I'm sure you enjoyed sitting us up."

Ruby started to say something when the room suddenly erupted into screams. Everyone turned to see Anna grabbing at her head and backing toward the window. Her eyes were locked on Ruby and wide with fear.

"Her face!" Anna suddenly screamed. "Her face!"

"Calm down," Sam tried to soothe her.

"Really," Lily said with her ears ringing. "We all know she is ugly."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "We have to go now."

"_We_ aren't going anywhere with you," Ty said, shoving her.

Ruby glared at Ty, and it seemed that the whole room fell into a stale mate. What to do? Ty knew they couldn't' stay there much longer. She glanced at Anna and then Dean as if to find some sort of answer written between all of them. Dean turned to Sam. Sam looked back at Ruby, not really sure what to do with himself.

"I think we should go," Sam said.

Ty started to rebuke him when she felt something cold trickle down her spine. She turned toward the window. Anna was just standing there watching them argue. Something was wrong, Ty knew it.

"Ty," Dean started and suddenly stopped.

Everyone followed Dean's eyes. A small marble statue stood against the wall. At first, it looked like a normal statue of the Virgin Mary and at a closer look; Ty could see what had caught Dean's attention. There was blood coming from the eyes of the statue. She felt sick at her stomach, as she knew what this meant.

"It's too late," Ruby said. "He's here."

Ty spun around and landed a firm punch on Ruby's cheek. "And I'm sure you led them here so shut up."

Lily suddenly ran over to Anna and pushed her into a closet. Anna started to protest, but Lily kept her calm as she shut the closet door. Ruby recovered from Ty's punched and went over to Sam. Ty got to Dean and placed herself as the flank. She was ready for what was to come. Dean glanced at her. He wanted to reach for her hand, but he knew better. Now was not the time for sweet sentiments. Ty slid the gun into her back holster. What was coming could not be stopped by a gun.

Sam stood at the head of the stairs, waiting. Ty knew that no matter how strong Sam thought he was he couldn't stop what was coming. Each person held their positions ready for anything. Ty felt her heart pound against her chest as she waited for what was to come. Suddenly, the door below them flew off. Ty and Dean both jumped. She glanced back at Lily who was braced against the door to protect Anna. Dean glanced at Ty one more time and turned back to the door as Sam rushed toward the man that was striding up the stairs.

"Sam, don't!" Ty yelled.

Her voice was lost as Sam flew down the stairs. Dean rushed toward the man but was thrown against the wall. Ty watched and waited. She saw Lily becoming anxious. She quickly motioned her to stay in place. Dean and the man continued to fight. He threw Dean against a pillar.

"Dean," the man whispered. "Don't you remember me? We had so much fun together."

Dean stared up at the man. He had never seen him before but deep down he knew who it was under that meat. He stared up at the man through pain that was shooting through his shoulder. Blood dripped down his nose and eyelid.

"Alastair," Dean said softly.

The demon smiled and started to say something when a iron bar smashed into the side of his face. Alastair staggered back and looked at Ty. Their eyes meet, hatred shining in both of them. Slowly, a smile started to spread across Alastair's face.

"It's good to see you again, Ty."

Ty gripped the iron harder. She wanted to swing again, but knew if she did too quick, he would have her. Ty felt Dean's heavy breathing behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing Lily ready to sprint. She shifted the bar in her hand, waiting. Then she felt Dean move behind her. She thought that she knew what he was about to do, so she shifted her weight, getting ready to move.

"Come now, Ty, you don't want to hit me," Alastair said with a sick smile.

"Oh really I do," Ty returned the same smile.

Out of nowhere, Sam came up. Alastair turned to grab at him, and Ty jumped to one side as Dean moved to his feet. Ty turned to see the knife sticking out from Alastair's chest. She waited for him to fall but he didn't. Her heart jumped to her mouth as she saw Alastair pull the knife free.

"Lily!" Ty screamed. "Get Anna and get out of here."

There was no answer. In all the commotion, everyone had lost track of Ruby. Ty rushed the where Lily was and found her on the ground. She swore under her breath and helped her up. They had to get out of here.

"I'm sorry," Lily mumbled as they got to the window.

"Don't be," Ty said and then looked back at the boys. "Come on!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and rushed toward the window. Ty got ready to jumped and saw Alastair coming toward them. She shoved Lily into Sam's arms. He stared at her for a moment and turned to Dean.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Just go," Ty said, reaching for the iron that she held before.

Dean grabbed her upper arm. "I'm not leaving you."

Ty looked at Alastair and then at Dean. She knew either way that if she stayed, she would most likely die. She knew she should risk it. Things had changed now. This was no longer about Anna. This was about angels and demons. And before her stood the worst demon she had ever known. She couldn't let him get Anna or even the boys.

"Dean, go. I'll catch up."

Sam had a hand on Dean before he could say anything. Dean looked at Ty one last as they slammed through the stained glass window. Ty turned back to Alastair. He was still staggering from the knife. She had to get that knife back. She rushed at him, smashing the iron bar into his stomach. She reached for the knife when Alastair gripped her wrist. Fire shot up her arm. She longed to scream, but she had to get loose. She pulled the knife free of Alastair's hands and tried to bring it back up. He blocked her having more strength than she did. He was so much more powerful than she was. It hurt her arm to even lift it. Alastair's hand became tighter, causing more pain to sear through her body. Ty could no longer hold in her scream.

_Close your eyes._ Ty looked around at the source of what she heard. She knew the voice and knew that she was safe. She had to listen to him. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could. All she saw was darkness, but she felt the pain in her arm ease. Alastair had let got. She got to her feet, still leaving her eyes closed. She banged some things as she got down the stair. She slammed the wall and slipped on the stairs. Finally, when she stopped moving she opened her eyes. She was lying close to the entrance to the tower. She got up slowly her head still ringing from falling. She reached down and pulled up her sleeve. Her scars were bright red and black. They didn't even look like they had healed. She looked back up at the tower and could still hear scuffling. She had to get out of the church and fast. She quickly put her head together and ran to the door. She came around the corner and about began to swing when someone grabbed her.

"Ty it's me," Dean yelled.

Ty spun around and threw her arms around him. Somewhere in all that had happened she had dropped the iron and the knife. She felt Dean pull her toward the Impala. She didn't even try to put up a fight.

"Where's Sam and Lily?" she asked as she got in.

"They've gone to get Anna. Ruby has her."

Ty gritted her teeth and looked up at the broken window. "Come on, we got to get out of here."

Dean got in the car and drove off. Ty looked back at the church, noticing someone standing in what was left of the window. She couldn't tell if it was friend or foe, but at the moment she didn't care. They weren't following them.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ty helped Dean into the motel. His face was bruised and she could tell that his arm was hurt. He had been favoring it the whole drive home. She was a little banged up but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She sat Dean down on the bed and quickly went over to her first aid kit. She pulled it a simple ice pack and went over to Dean. She knelt down and put the ice pack inside his shirt.

"It's out of socket," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"You want me to set it?"

"Only after you give me some whiskey."

Ty couldn't fight her smile. She walked over to her bag that she had managed to drag in and pulled out an almost full bottle of whiskey. Ty quickly pulled the top off and took a long swig herself. She passed the bottle to Dean and walked into the bathroom. She pulled up her sleeve in the privacy of Dean drinking and noticed that her arm was starting to look better. She quickly pulled her sleeve down and walked back out. Dean was sitting on the bed, rubbing his shoulder. She walked up and climbed behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling her hand on his shoulder.

"Setting your shoulder," Ty said. "So be still."

Dean quickly sat still as he felt Ty's hand running down his shoulder. He knew it would hurt, but at her hands, he almost didn't care. She placed her hands where they needed to go and pushed hard. Dean yelled out as he heard his arm pop into place. He quickly pulled free of Ty's hand and stood up. He needed to flex his arms a little.

Ty watched him and then tossed him a cool washcloth. Dean took it and touched it under his nose. Ty laid back on the bed, still keeping her arm tucked close to her. Dean watched her for a moment. He had never seen her hold herself so guarded as she was now. He knew that her arm probably hurt, and he could not imagine what a demon could do to it. He slowly walked to the bed and sat down. Ty looked at him. Dean reached out and took her hurt arm in his hand. He pushed the sleeve up and stared at the scars.

"Did he hurt you?" Dean asked as he ran his fingers down the red lines.

Ty tried to pull away, but his fingers brought an odd comfort to her pain. "Only a little."

"These look like they are infected."

Ty shook her head. "Only because he grabbed me. They don't react well to demons touches."

"How many demons have touched you since I have been gone?" Dean asked with a smile.

Ty laughed a little despite the fact that she was worried about being caught at any minute. Deep down, she knew that Alastair would try to find Anna before he wasted his time on Dean and Ty. She looked over at Dean and gently touched his hand.

"Dean," Ty said softly. "How did he know your name?"

Dean looked over at her. He had wondered about the same thing with her. He had hit his head and had pain surging through his whole body, but he was certain that he heard Alastair say Ty's name.

"I was in Hell Ty, and he is a demon."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Ty reached for his hand as he pulled it away. "He knew you, Dean."

"I could say the same thing about you."

Ty felt as if Dean punched her across the face. She stared at him for a minute, thinking. She had to come up with a lie. She could let Dean know what she had done while he was gone. How weak she had been. She reached for his hand, but Dean was too fast and snatched it away. Ty pulled her hand back, feeling a cold air pass between them. She looked around the room, trying to avoid the hurt in his eyes. Finally, she took a deep breathe and reached for Dean again, not letting him get away from her.

"He does know me," Ty aid heavily.

Dean felt his knee give away underneath him. He couldn't believe it. He sat down on the bed still holding Ty's hand. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying. He touched her cheek, running his thumb across a small bruise making under her eye.

"How does he know you?" Dean asked.

Ty looked down at their intertwined fingers. She could lie to him, but now was the time. It was time be honest about everything. She moved a little closer to him and looked him in the eye.

"It was about a month before you came back," Ty started to feel tears in her eyes. "I had tried everything I knew to bring you back. I tried dealing, I tried killing, I tried all that I knew, and I was no closer to getting you back."

Ty's voice began a dull drum in her head as she thought back. She told him about trapping the other demons and how Alastair had found her that night. She even told him how Alastair could hold her and the deal he offered her.

Dean looked up at her after she said those words. "You didn't agree did you?"

Ty closed her eyes and nodded.

Ty felt blood dripping down her limp arm. She saw the crimson liquid hitting the marble floor as she moved up the aisle. Her body was broken, and she wanted to die. She leaned against one of the pews as she looked around.

"David!" Ty suddenly called out in a voice that was almost as dead as she was. "David!"

Father Harper suddenly appeared at the alter. He was pulling on his cleric's coat, and his eyes widened at the sight of Ty. She was beaten almost to death. Her arm hung at her side, probably unusable. There was blood dripping down it too. Her face had large bruises on it, and dried blood was under her nose. She suddenly slumped into a pew holding her side.

"What happened to you?" David asked as he touched her face.

Ty looked up at him. Her heart pounded in her chest. It was hard to lie to Father Harper, and she knew that perhaps she couldn't hide anything that she did. She looked up at the large, gilded cross. She closed her eyes, thinking of all that was to be said.

"I prayed to Him. I prayed to Him, David," Ty said. "And he did nothing but laugh at me. I don't understand what I did."

David put an arm around her and motion for a nearby nun to get him the first aid kit. Ty was in desperate need of medical attention. She could be a lot worse than he thought by just looking at her. He took the kit and pull out some swabs and touched her cheek. Ty pushed him away.

"Don't," Ty said sharply. "I just want to understand."

David didn't say anything. He just looked at the deep gash on Ty's shoulder. He pulled her sleeve back. The wound looked almost as bad as the ones she had gotten on her arm.

"Did a demon do this?" he asked.

Ty looked at the wounds and the back at the cross. Her mind was somewhere else. Maybe on the pain that was coursing through her whole body or it was wherever Dean was. That would explain why it didn't stop.

"Leave me alone, David," Ty said weakly.

David stared at her. He knew what would come of him leaving her to her own devices. But he knew that if he didn't leave her, she would make him. He slowly got to his feet, crossed himself, and walked off.

Ty slowly got to her feet and moved closer to the cross. She thought of what she had just done. The fight with Alastair was still fresh in her mind. Her arm still burned from where he pressed his fingers into her scars. Her bones still vibrated from where he pinned her to the wall and pressed. She knew when she went after him that she would probably die. But she didn't care. She welcomed death. In fact, she longed for it. She held her hurt arm as she fell against the stairs.

"God, I know you probably aren't even listening and don't really care, but I have to ask you something. Why do you keep saving me?" Ty blinked back her tears as she suddenly popped her arm into place.

"Just let me take his place. Take my life, send me to Hell, and let him out. Please. I will let you take me. Just please let him come back. I will go to Hell. I don't even have to see him, just let him out of Hell. I'll take his places a thousand times over."

Ty never finished what she was trying to say. Her body had been warning her for a long time that it needed to rest. She slumped down to the stair still mumbling about being taken. The pain in her body subsided as she closed her eyes.

"You fought Alastair, and then you went to the church and asked God to send you to Hell?" Dean asked as Ty finished her story.

Ty only nodded. "Alastair asked me to kill Sam. I set a trap for him and tried to kill him but as you saw today that nothing kills him."

Dean moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. Ty closed her eyes feeling him so close again. She held onto him. Telling Dean about what had happened had taken a lot out of her. She had tried to put all this pain behind her, but it still haunted her.

"Ty," Dean started. "How did you find that exorcism that killed demons?"

Ty shrugged as she held onto him. "While I was healing from my fight with David, I happened to find some old scrolls and that exorcism was in there. After my lost prayer, I decided that maybe I could get some vengeance."

Dean ran his fingers up and down her back. It was the simple, tender touch that all lovers shared. Ty touched Dean's back and his fingers moved up to her neck. Ty looked up at him and felt Dean's lips on hers. Ty didn't even fight. She held onto him, kissing him back with a fierce need. Dean pulled her into his lap. His body still ached but not as much as his need for her did.

Ty fell back on the bed, pulling Dean with her. She felt his hands moving all over her body. Her hands started their own movements as she pushed off his shirt. Dean sat up and pulled his tee shirt and necklace off. Ty felt strange as she watched Dean toss his necklace to the side. He didn't seem to care as he grabbed her up and pulled at her shirt.

Ty quickly pulled it way and felt Dean's hands and lips trail over her stomach and chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and then down his arm. Her hand froze on the handprint that Dean carried. He raised up and looked at her. He slowly reached over and took Ty's arm and ran his lips down her scars. Ty felt her other wrap around Dean's neck as his lips pressed down on her scars.

Dean's hands melted into Ty's as their hearts, breaths, and bodies, became one. She had never felt so alive since Dean had been gone. Her hands traced lines of scars that Dean no longer had while his lips traced new ones. This was all that she had wanted since Dean had come to her. He pulled her close as if he was afraid that she might not be there when this was all over. However, she would be. She would never leave him again.

Ty awoke only after a few moments of sleep. Dean's hand was moving down her bare skin in his own secret exploration. They had just been in each other's arm so she found it hard to understand why he was still exploring. She let out a soft humming sound as his fingers shifted across her thigh.

"Are you memorizing again?" Ty asked as she opened her eyes.

Dean looked at her and nestled his face into her neck. She put her arms around him and kissed his forehead. He could only smile at her as his hand slipped across her breast. Ty giggled a little.

"You could keep a girl in trouble," Ty whispered.

"That's the point," Dean said as he kissed the nape of her neck.

Ty smiled and slapped him away. "Get some sleep."

Dean pulled Ty close and started to fall asleep. Ty could feel Dean fighting sleep as his fingers moved up and down her shoulder at a slower pace. She couldn't believe that he was here with here. She knew that things were not under the best circumstance, but they had not been the last time. She held on to Dean and closed her eyes. If she died tonight, she would die happy. She was with Dean. She leaned her head back against him where she could hear his heart and smiled a little.

"I love you, Dean." Ty whispered as she closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi all! So sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have been experiencing some major writer's block. I do not know when I will get the next chapter up. I will be starting school soon and that means more time studying and less time in front of my computer. However, I thought since Supernatural returns today that I should at least put up a new chapter. I hope all enjoy it!**

Chapter Thirteen

Ty opened her eyes as she felt Dean moved next to her. She looked at him and found that he was dreaming. His eyes were racing under closed lids. She rolled over slowly and touched his shoulder.

"No, I said leave me alone," Dean said harshly.

"Dean," Ty said. "Dean, wake up."

"Leave me alone!"

Ty started to shake Dean a little. He shifted away from her and fell silent. She watched as his eyes kept moving, but at least he wasn't yelling anymore. She snuggled up next to him and felt his arm come across her stomach. She pulled him closer and kissed his shoulder. She heard him groan softly as he adjusted himself next to her. She could see the sun seeping through the curtains, but she was not moving.

"You smell like raspberries," Dean mumbled suddenly.

"What?" Ty asked, moving closer to him.

Dean ran his hand down her soft hair with smile. He had noticed the scent last night in her sweat. Now, he smiled it in the strands of hair he was wrapping around his fingers. He leaned closer, taking a deep breath.

"You smell like raspberries. Or at least your hair does."

"You smelled like leather and motel soap last night," Ty said, kissing each of his fingers.

"I bet you liked that," Dean buried his lips into her neck.

Ty giggled as Dean's tongue and lips traced down her shoulder blade. She pushed him away, but he held her tight. She screamed a little as his hot breath touched the cold skin on her back. Ty rolled over and pinned down. She leaned down to kiss him when her cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Dean said as he put his hands on Ty's hips.

"It could be Sam and Lily. Alastair could have found them."

Dean grabbed the phone and answered it gruffly. His expression changed as he listened to whatever the person was saying. Ty slipped off him and into his discarded shirt. He sat up slowly, feeling the aftermaths of being a virgin again.

"Alright we'll be there soon," Dean said and slapped the phone shut.

Ty turned to him and ruffled her hair. "Who was that?"

"Sammy," Dean said as he pulled on his pants. "They found a safe place and want us to meet them there."

Ty nodded. She started to raffle through her bag. She pulled out her shower kit and some clean clothes. "Shower first. I smell like you."

About an hour later, Ty and Dean were driving to a deserted house, hidden in the woods. As Dean pulled in behind the Camaro, Ty had a very uneasy feeling. Something about all of this was not right. It was like as if everything they had been fighting for no longer made any sense. They got out of the car and looked around. If Alastair was still looking for them, they were going to be hard to find.

Ty walked in and found Lily standing guard at the window while Sam was in the back somewhere. Lily nodded to both her and Dean, motioning that the others were in the back. Ty sat her weapons down and checked her guns. No guard could be let down right now. Dean wondered past her, touching her hand. She smiled as he walked in the back room and came out with Anna trailing close behind him. When Ty saw Anna, something in her tightened. She couldn't and didn't trust her. Anna was not telling the about everything. Anna moved a little closer to Dean, and Ty felt her fingers go to the handle of her pistol. She quickly shook off the feeling.

"It's good you're here," Anna said in that simple, innocent tone that she used all the time.

Ty looked around the room and turned to Lily. "Where's Ruby?"

"Not here," Sam said as he walked into the room.

Dean turned around and looked at him. Sam's eyes were locked on Ty's in an almost challenge. Ty quickly shrugged it off. She was in no mood to start a fight. She watched as Sam moved away from her and cornered Dean up. They whispered about something for a few minutes, and then Dean looked over at Ty.

Ty looked at him and then turned to Lily. They had to get ready for anything. Alastair could come at any time and so could Uriel. Ty almost hoped that it was the first. She knew how to deal with Alastair. So far, nothing had killed him, but Ty knew there was a way, and she would find it. She wasn't going to let him get close to Dean again.

"So now what?" Lily asked out of nowhere. "We just going to hide out until all this blows over?"

Ty shook her head. "No, we need to find out what makes Anna so special that both sides want her so bad."

"Both sides?" Lily looked at her funny.

Ty's eyes flew up. She realized that she had said too much. She thought the other might have put together that Angels wanted Anna to. Then, she realized that she was the only one who knew of the Angels' private war against Anna. She looked at Lily and knew that she would have to explain what she meant. She took Lily by the arm and pulled her away from the others so that no one else would hear them.

"One of the Angels," Ty started. "Uriel is his name. He came to me and told me that I had to kill Anna."

Lily's eyes widened in pure horror. "You can't!" She hissed as if to add to the point.

Ty rolled her eyes. "I have no intentions of doing it. If he wants her dead, he can do it himself. I'm not a hired gun."

"Does Dean know about this?"

Ty shook her head. She couldn't tell Dean that once again she was being used to hurt someone else. She should have told him because most likely this would come back to bite her, but she didn't care right now. Right now, she had to figure why Anna was so special to them. The demons she understood, but the angels vendetta made no sense.

"They are talking again," Anna said and turned toward the ceiling.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The Angels," Lily said before Anna could answer.

Ty looked at her, worried. If she could talk to angels too the bounty on her would go up. Lily saw the concern in Ty's eyes and looked away. She was guessing. She didn't actually hear the angels begin a conversation. Ty looked at Anna.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"It's a warning," Anna said. "It's like a recording. They are saying if I'm not turned over to them by midnight, they will send Dean Winchester back to Hell."

Dean looked at Ty. She froze in her place, her heart pounding in her ears. She pulled her gun in a quick motion and grabbed Anna by the arm.

"Why do they want you so bad?" Ty growled. No more playing games. If Dean's life was on the line, she would Anna's now.

"I don't know!" Anna shrieked.

"Don't lie to me!"

Dean suddenly yanked Ty off Anna. "Stop!"

Ty turned to him and wrapped her arm under him. She was not going to lose him again. She looked back at Anna and saw how she was watching them. Ty tightened her grip on Dean when the doors of the little shack flew open. Ty spun around and pulled out her gun again. She saw the trees whipping around and felt dread grip her. They were finished.

"Hide Anna," Dean ordered, and Sam was the one to obey.

"They're here!" Anna screamed.

"Go with Sam!" Ty yelled back as she tossed Dean his shotgun.

Ty nodded to Lily as she loaded her weapon too. Sam got Anna into a small bedroom in the shack and came back out. Ty's heart was bouncing in her chest. She never wanted her final fight to be like this. She checked her gun one last time and looked at the door waiting. She adjusted her feet and froze. Wings. She heard the distinct flapping of wings.

Dean pulled up his gun ready to shoot anything that walked through that door whether it be friend or foe. Ty touched his arm and shook her head, but he didn't let his guard down.

"Wait," Ty whispered.

"Why?"

"It's…"

Castiel walked in with Uriel following suit before Ty could finish what she was going to say. They looked around the room. Ty lowered her weapons along with Lily while the boys stayed poised for a fight.

"Thought you might want this back," Uriel said and tossed a bruised and battered Ruby to the floor.

Sam rushed to her and glared up at them. Ty looked down and felt Uriel's eyes bore into her from across the room.

"We're here for Anna," Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean snapped.

"Dean," Ty warned.

"That is not any of your concern," Uriel said with that same edge in his voice he had used on Ty.

Ty put a hand on Dean's arm, hoping to stop him from doing something to make the situation worse. Castiel watched them as did Uriel. Ty quickly looked away. She hated how they angels looked and judged her. They didn't seem to understand human weakness. They were the ones who were divine not them. Yet, they looked at her as if she was supposed to be perfect at all times. It made her nervous.

"Are you going to help Anna?" Lily asked, breaking the silence. "You know, protect her."

Castiel turned to Lily. Ty watched how he looked at her. His stern expression that he wore around Ty seemed to have softened a little. His eyes even seemed a little brighter as he looked at her. Could angels love humans? Ty wondered as she watched Castiel moved a little closer to Lily than he would the others. It made Ty a little worried, but at the same time, it fascinated her how he acted toward her.

"We have to kill Anna," Castiel said softly.

"WHAT?!" the whole room seemed to exclaim.

"You can't." Dean said. "Why?"

"Shut up you Mudmonkey!" Uriel growled.

Ty flew at him before anyone could stop her. She slammed into Uriel with all the force she had. The angel only staggered a few inches as he brought a fist down her shoulder. Ty called out in pain. Before she could get her mind straight, she saw Dean fly at him too. She heard yells coming from Lily, Sam, and Castiel. She got to her feet and tried to pull Uriel away as he attacked Dean with the force of a vengeful spirit.

"Get off him!" Ty screamed.

Castiel watched as the mayhem unfolded. He looked at Lily. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to get Anna. He took a step and felt Lily's warm hand on his arm. He looked up at her. There was a pleading in her eyes. She didn't want him to hurt Anna. But he had to.

"Don't," Lily whispered.

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered as he touched her cheek.

Lily slumped to the floor in a deep sleep. Castiel hated that he had to do it this way. He started walking to the backroom when Sam grabbed him. He shoved him back, knocking him out as well. He reached for the doorknob when glass broke. He spun around to see Ty smack into the wall with a force that knocked the window loose. He started to yell for Uriel to stop, but Dean had him in some sort of order. He twisted the knob when he felt something pull him away from where he was standing. There was a brief shining light and Castiel took off against his will. Uriel did the safe.

"No!" Lily screamed as she sat up.

Dean got over to Ty and looked around. Sam slowly got to his feet and went to check on Anna. Ruby was up and looking around. Ty got to her feet slowly and shook her head. She leaned against Dean and walked over to Anna's room. She was bleeding from her wrist and there was some strange symbols written on the mirror in her blood.

"Anna," Dean said, wiping his lip. "What did you do?"

Anna only shook her head. "I don't know."

"Did you kill them," Ty asked between spitting up blood.

"I don't think so."

Ty looked up at Dean. Something was not right. Whoever or whatever Anna was, she now understood why the angels wanted her dead. She looked back at Anna and she felt something shoot through her. She turned to Lily for conformation, and Lily nodded.

"Anna," Ty said softly. She didn't want to hear the answer. "Were you an Angel once?"

Anna looked past Ty and straight at Lily. "How did you know?"

"Because I can see them. Even those who have fallen."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ty shook her head, not sure what to think. Anna was a fallen angel. She listened as Anna told her each of them about how she had disobeyed her orders, cut her grace from her body, and fell to earth. Now, everything made sense. The demons wanted her because she would be a real live angel that they could torture, and the angels wanted her dead because she was a rogue. And the demons could not get her. Ty paced a little as Anna finished her story. This information now complicated everything, and she could not see a safe way out. Both the angels and demons were going to come at them with all they had.

"Well this is great," Ruby said, looking at Anna. "You are the now the Stanley Cup."

Ty rolled her eyes and looked at her. "Do not use references you don't understand, Ruby. Like hockey."

Ruby glared at her but said nothing. Ty took a deep breath, trying to come up with a plan in her head. She could feel everyone watching her. Dean put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him. She could feel that he was worried.

"We could hide," Sam suggested. "Until we find Anna's grace."

"And where do you suggest we start looking for that, Sam?" Lily snapped.

All eyes turned to Sam, including Anna's. Sam looked at her for a moment and turned to Dean. He was looking for some sort of support from at least one of them. He wouldn't look at Ty, knowing that she would chose which ever side Dean chose.

"I think Sam has a point," Ty said suddenly. "But it will be hard to find."

"Ty," Lily said with a shake of her head. "It will be impossible."

"No," Anna spoke up. "I can still feel it."

"Great," Ty said. "Can you feel it right now?"

Ty didn't wait for an answer. She needed air. She shoved the doors opened and walked out into the cool night. Her mind was still reeling from all that had happened. Anna was a fallen angel. It didn't seem right. Ty thought about what Anna had told them. Disobeying as all it took to be right back here on earth. She knew then that she wouldn't last in Heaven. It was something she had been struggling with for a long time. She already knew that making up for all she had done was next to impossible, but to know that it only took one thing to be right back or in a worse place was almost too much.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her.

Ty turned, surprised. Sam was walking up to her with a soft expression and his hands in his pockets. Ty stiffened at seeing him this close, alone. She remembered that dreamed had had after Dean's death of him killing her. And he already got the better part of her once.

"Couldn't take the bickering anymore?" Ty asked as she touched her bruised cheek and lip.

Sam shrugged and looked at her. It was the first time they had stood together and not wanted to fight. Ty was still aching and hurting from her fight with Uriel, and it seemed that Sam was still upset about Ruby.

"You okay?" Sam asked suddenly.

Ty looked over at him and simply nodded. "He just shook me up a little and then finding out about Anna."

"Yeah," Sam said, looking down.

Ty took a deep breath, dreading to ask the question that she knew was polite to ask. "Is Ruby alright?"

Sam looked at her, surprised He never thought that she would ask about Ruby. He actually thought that she would probably be happy that Uriel had beaten her to a pulp.

"She's alright. She heals faster than say you or me."

Ty nodded and climbed up on her hood. She sat down and kicked her leg against the tires. It was hard to have a conversation with someone that had been angry with you or so long. Sam glanced at her for a minute and then looked up at the stars.

"I was thinking," he said quietly as if talking more to himself and not her. "There has to be sign of Anna fell to earth."

Ty looked up. "I thought that too. After what she said about her parents, I'm pretty certain that there had to be something that would tell us when she came here."

Sam turned to the sky. The stars were so bright and clear out in the open like this. He never noticed until now. It was like something was drawing him to them. Ty was even looking at them too. Suddenly, one of the dimmer stars streaked across the sky.

"That's it!" Ty exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"I remember hearing about two meteors falling around the time that Anna would have been born. Maybe that was her and her grace."

Sam turned to Ty, wondering how she might have known this sort of thing. Ty blushed a little at seeing him look at her. He knew that perhaps that Ty more about angels than she was telling anyone, but he didn't want to pick another fight. They had to find a way to protect Anna and keep Dean out of Hell again. He glanced at Ty again, and she was staring at the ground, thinking. Sam started to say something when Dean walked up the hill to them.

"Wow," Dean said. "If I didn't know better I would think that you two are getting along."

Ty smiled at Sam, who winked at her. Whatever fight they had going on, it was finally over. That would not last long; Ty knew and understood that. Sam tapped Dean's shoulder and walked back down the hill. Ty turned to Dean and pulled him to her. Dean rested his head on top of hers. She could feel his worry about what was to come. She wanted to reassure him that nothing would happen to him. She wouldn't let it.

"Do you really think they will send me back?" Dean asked as if read her thoughts.

Ty looked up, brushing her cheek against his rough neck. Dean closed his eyes as he brushed his fingers through her hair. Ty looked up at him and pulled his face down to kiss him. Dean put his arms around her waist and picked her up. Ty held on to him and the kiss. He looked up at her.

"What was that for?" Dean asked.

Ty smiled, tightening her legs around his waist. "Our last night on Earth."

Dean shook his head and kissed her quickly. Last night, he needed her. Now, he could feel that she needed him. She was afraid and out of options. She didn't want to let Anna die. But he knew that she wouldn't let him go back. He sat Ty on the ground and walked over to the Impala. Ty watched him when she felt her skin start to crawl. She looked around and felt that same heavy feeling that she felt only when one demon was around.

"Dean," Ty said shakily. "Something isn't right."

Dean looked over at her. He had the same look of worry that she did. He must have felt it too. Ty looked around and rested her fingers on her knife. Out of nowhere, the wind began to gust. Dean looked at her.

"Get down the hill," Ty said, pulling her knife.

She remembered that Ruby's knife had little effect on what was coming, but she had to do this. Not to mention, her knife had a little more power than anyone thought. She braced herself, waiting. The winds kicked up to the point that she could barely stand. She kept her eyes circling everywhere. She couldn't let Alastair get an upper hand at this moment. She adjusted the knife in her hand when a scream wrenched the air and her insides. She spun around, hearing smashing coming from the house.

"No," Ty said as she sprinted down the hill.

She came around the corner and felt as if she hit a solid wall. She fell back and found it a challenge to get to her feet. She gritted her teeth and looked up. Alastair walked up, holding Lily by the hair. Lily was struggling to get loose, but she was having a hard time. Ty stared at her and then Alastair.

"You were after her?" Ty said through clenched teeth.

Alastair smiled that smile she hated so much. It was as if knew something that she didn't, and that bothered her. Lily finally got to her feet as he gave her a vicious yank. Ty got to her feet only to be pushed back down with a twitch of Alastair's hand.

"No, Ty," Alastair said. "I wasn't really after her. I just happened to find her. The little fallen angel was gone."

Ty was not thinking about Anna. Her first thought was on why Alastair wanted Lily so bad, if Dean was still breathing. She started to climb to her feet when she felt something tighten around her throat. Lily screamed as she watched her friend fight for breath. Ty coughed and choked, as the invisible grip got tighter.

Unexpectedly the wind picked up again. Ty looked up as she heard the swoop of wings. Castiel landed next to Ty and wrapped his wings around her. The hold broke as if it had never been there. Ty looked up coughing and turned to Alastair. His face was contorted in rage.

"Let her go!" Castiel almost roared.

Ty looked up and watched as Alastair threw Lily into a nearby car. She rushed to her friend. Castiel and Alastair slowly began to circle each other. Dread was all Ty could feel. She had never seen Castiel fight, but she knew how powerful Alastair really was. She watched as they both hissed and spat ay one another. Then Alastair flew at Castiel. Ty cringed as Castiel bounced off the ground.

Alastair gave him no time to find his footing before he was one him. She watched in horror as Alastair quickly got the better of the angel. She was on her feet and running to him before anyone could stop her. She raised the knife ready to strike when Dean came out of nowhere, hitting Alastair. Ty looked at him and smiled a little.

Alastair looked up and grabbed Dean. "Dean, we had so much fun together in Hell."

He started to put pressure on Dean's airway just as he had Ty. Ty screamed and rushed toward him. The knife was forgotten. She watched as Dean started to pass out and brought her hand up in a stop motion. Alastair flew into the side of the house. Everyone looked at Ty. She was stunned. She had thrown her hand like that many times before, but nothing had ever happened. Now, she watched as Alastair was slow to get up. Sam, Anna and Ruby came running up the hill. Ty felt her heart quicken. Alastair could almost touch Anna without getting all the way to her his feet. She raised her hand again.

"Ty!" Castiel called and tossed her a small, shining vial.

Ty caught it, looked at it for only a second, and threw it to Anna. Anna smiled a little and tossed the vial to the ground.

"Close your eyes!" she screamed.

Ty reached out, taking Dean's hand and closed her eyes as he held onto her. She cast a glimpse at Lily and noticed Castiel was holding her tightly to his chest. She closed her eyes right as there was brilliant flash of yellow light. In a second, it was over. She opened her eyes. Anna and Alastair were both gone. Castiel still had Lily tight in his arms, and she was clutching to him. Sam and Ruby were both standing back.

"So Anna's gone?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel said. "She's one of us again."

Ty helped Dean to his feet and examined his lip and throat. As she looked at him, she heard what Alastair had said. She wanted to ask him there, but she knew he would not tell her. She turned back to Castiel, who was helping Lily to her feet.

"How did you find her grace so fast?" Ty asked.

Castiel looked at her. His look told her everything. She only nodded. She too knew what she meant. Uriel. He was the only one who would have tried to hide a person's grace and then have murdered by someone else. Finally, everyone started to disperse. Lily stayed close to Castiel, which Ty found quite odd. However, Lily was closer to him now than Ty could ever be.

Ty walked over to Dean, who was leaning against the Impala. He looked up at her as if anticipating her question.

"I know you heard him," Dean said softly.

Ty only nodded. "You don't have to tell me anything right now."

Dean took a deep breath. He turned away from Ty as she stood next to him. He needed to tell her all of this and then ask about what she did with her hand. He had never seen anything like that except from a demon. He looked at her, trying to keep it together and finally began his talk about his time in Hell.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Tears streamed down Ty's face as she listened to Dean recall all his time of torture. She reached over and touched his hand as his tone changed. He told her how Alastair asked him to end of all his torture. She looked down at the ground, feeling sick all over again. She knew that Dean had been part of some unspeakable pain that she could not begin to understand.

"Every day," Dean continued. "I told him to stick it where the sun shines."

Ty smiled a little despite the pain that was causing her heart to ache. Dean continued on telling her how he lasted thirty years on the rack. She had had nightmares of what his time had been like, but they were nothing like what he described. She held his arm tighter as she waited for him to finish.

"Then one day I jumped off that rack and started torturing. I lost count of how many. I did the most horrible things to them. Now, I can't make the pain stop. I would give anything to make the pain stop."

Ty suddenly reached up and grabbed him in a tight hug. He tried to pull away, but he needed Ty now. He fell against her. His face was soaked with tears as he rested it on Ty's shoulder.

"I would give anything to make the pain stop, Ty. Anything."

Ty put his face in her hands and pressed her forehead against his. "You did what you had to do. You wanted the pain to stop. You just wanted to stop hurting."

"Ty, I tortured numerous people. I don't even remember how many."

Ty gently brushed her lips against his. "You lasted thirty years. _Thirty_ years, Dean. I don't know of anyone who could last that long and still be sort some of human."

Dean tightened his grip around Ty's waist. He took a deep breath, smelling Ty's fragrance that he loved. He would not have lasted as long in Hell if it had not been for her. They had used his memories of her against him.

"They used you against me," Dean whispered softly in her ear.

Ty looked up. She felt sick all over at hearing him say that. She knew that she would be used against him. All the demons had used him against her. The demons had done the same thing to her, and it had nearly killed her.

"I'm so sorry," Ty said in a soft breath. "They did the same thing to me. But still survived thirty years, and I barely survived a month."

Dean touched her arms and looked down at her. He gently kissed her forehead, pressing lips there and leaving them for a moment. Ty leaned against him. She didn't want to tell him what had happened while he was gone, but she had to. He needed to know how much stronger he was than her.

"I made my deal with Alastair only about a month after you were gone. I wanted you back so bad. Then, I realized that he would never let you out."

Ty closed her eyes, feeling more tears stain her face. "I just wanted some sort of revenge so I tried to kill him. Then, everything just went wrong. I went to the church and found that exorcism. It killed the demons, which helped me. But I didn't even care if the person died."

Dean pulled her against his heart. She held onto him and began to cry a lot harder. Both of them had been through so much. Her torture had not lasted nearly as long as his, but it was as powerful. She couldn't stop the pain either except when Dean was this close to her. She needed him. She knew now too that he needed her too. She looked up at him and felt his lips almost attack hers. She threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he kissed her.

Dean let go of her. "When did you get powers?"

Ty looked at him, wiping her eyes. She knew that this question was going to come up soon. She had tried to hide this gift, but now everyone knew about it. She stepped back from Dean and took a deep breath.

"They were Castiel's. Since I am a chosen, he can like pass some of his powers to me, and that is what he did. I think Alastair did something to him. It won't happen again."

Dean hugged her. Her excuse was very blank, but at the same time, it made sense. He was glad to know that Ty had not found something else like Sam's powers. He couldn't handle two people that he cared about going down a road he couldn't follow. He put an arm around her and walked into the house. Sam was stretched out on a busted up couch while Ruby stood watch.

"Where's Lily?" Ty asked.

"Haven't seen her."

Dean looked at Ty, seeing how worried she was. She only shrugged a little and went to one of the back rooms. Everything had changed in the matter of minutes. Ty had managed to use a small part of the powers Castiel had given her. She found out that angels could fall with only one mistake. She also knew that no matter what she and Dean did they were doomed. Both of them had tortured and enjoyed it. She wiped her face again and walked over to the window. She could see two figures standing in the moonlight talking. She felt a smile cross her lips.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked walking up behind her.

"I think Lily is talking to Castiel," Ty replied, pulling against her.

"Do you think Alastair is gone?"

Ty turned and looked at him and shrugged. She had struggled with that question for a few minutes now too. She knew Alastair was more powerful than any of them could imagine. She thought that the angels were pretty powerful too. Anna had even admitted that she was. She shook her head. She didn't know what to tell him.

"I don't know, Dean," Ty said. "But for now let's just get some sleep."

Dean didn't argue. He pulled off his jacket and pulled Ty down next to him on a pile of blankets. She rested her head on bend of her arm. He could stay like this forever, but he knew that was not possible, but for now he would enjoy it.

Lily turned from the stars and looked at Castiel. He was staring at them intently. She knew that Anna was up there somewhere now. It had been no surprise to her that Anna and Castiel knew each other. Finally, he turned back to her. His vessel carried the brunt of what happened to them. His throat had bruises and deep red marks all around it. He was still walking stiffly and with a small limp.

"Are you going to be alright?" Lily asked, trying not to touch him.

Castiel nodded. "It will take time to heal, but I will be alright soon enough."

Lily nodded. She wanted to stop dancing around the point. He had protected her. His job was to keep Ty and Dean safe. However, she thought Alastair wanted Anna, but he seemed determined to have her as well.

"Castiel," Lily called out a little. "Why did Alastair want me?"

He turned to her. He knew the answer. He just didn't want to tell her. He thought about lying, but that would only cause more trouble than it was worth. He took a deep breath. He looked her in the eye and gently touched her arm.

"You can see us," Castiel said. It was part true.

Lily examined him intently. She knew that her new ability was part of the problem. But she thought there was more to it than that. Alastair wanted her almost as much as he wanted Anna. There were others who could see angels. She was certain, but there must be more to it than just her new sight.

"What aren't you telling me, Cas?" Lily asked with an edge.

Lily would not be lied to. She didn't care if it would save her, protect her, or even get her killed. She had earned the right to know why she was being hunted. She waited and watched. Castiel refused to look at her. She reached out and touched the edge of the coat. He turned, still refusing to look at her. He couldn't tell her what was really going on. There was only one other person who knew, and she had not yet put the pieces together.

"Does Ty know anything about this?" Lily hissed out the question.

Castiel looked up. Could she read his thoughts too? He took a deep breath, glanced at the stars, and then turned back to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. He knew what he was about to tell her would add an extra weight on here that she didn't really need, but she wanted to know. He ran a warm finger down her cheek and smiled a little.

"Ty knows only a little," he sighed. "She knows that she is chosen to fight in this war but once again she has the choice of which side she wants to fight on. You are different."

Lily looked at him funny. This meant what she was afraid of. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

Castiel nodded heavily and sadly. "You are a Chosen."

"But Ty."

"Ty is just a Fallen. She is helpful to both us and demons. Just like tonight I passed my powers to her so she could help you and Dean. But she cannot see us unless we let her."

Lily nodded and held up a hand for him to stop. "What is Dean?"

Castiel kicked a nearby rock. "God has plans for Dean.

"What is a 'Chosen'?"

"They are humans that can see, hear, and touch pure angels. They are used to help us fight wars and blend into the world. The last time one walked the Earth, she saw Christ come back. They are only found when we are here. They are sometimes our vessels as well, but most of the time they help us."

"Will we they die for you?"

Castiel moved closer to her. "We die for you. We protect the Chosen at all cost. If the demons knew more about how to find you and the rest, it would be over. They could use your powers to find and kill us. That is why Ty had to be away from Dean. I needed her to watch over you while I guided Dean."

Lily stared into his eyes. The ground that she was standing on was suddenly shaky. Castiel must have sensed her weakness for he had her in arms in a matter of seconds. His hands brushed through her hair. She looked up at him. She knew she shouldn't do this, but everything screamed in her it was right. She jumped up on her toes and kissed him. She thought that he would push her way. He only pulled her closer, holding the kiss. Lily never felt so alive in all of her life. She had kissed Sam, and it was nothing like this. Every good thing in the world flooded into along with some pain that people prayed to have gone. All the virtues invaded her senses. She had never thought anything could feel this good.

"Is this something else Chosens get?" Lily asked with a grin.

Castiel shook his head. "No that is something only you get. You should go inside. It's late."

Lily nodded and started toward the shack. Her mind was filled with all the things that Castiel had told her. She was the Chosen. She knew that this mean more than just she could see angels. There would be more. She would talk to Ty about it. So much had changed in a matter of minutes. Her lips were still warm from Castiel's kiss. She walked into the shack and found that everyone but Ruby was asleep.

"Well," Ruby sneered. "If it isn't the real Chosen. Ty and those angels have done a great job of hiding you this long."

Lily rolled her eyes and went over to one of the cots. She was not going to argue with a demon. Lily laid down and stared out the window. She could see Castiel's form on the edge of the woods. He was watching over all of them. As her eyes closed, she wondered what part she would play in the war to come. Would she lead the angels? Would they lead others like her? She knew that she would be protected, but the thought that bothered her the most was what would she be protected from.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ty awoke in the middle of the night. The house had turned dreadfully cold, but there was no evidence outside that the weather should have changed. She sat up, noticing that Dean was still fast asleep and not even shivering. Ty sat up. Something about all of this wasn't right. She got to her feet and walked outside. The air was warm, inviting, but it was heavy. She walked out to the open field and stopped short, seeing Uriel staring at the stars.

"A dream," she growled a little. "You could have just woke me up."

Uriel turned and flashed her the smile that made her skin crawl. Ty tried to find the shiver that ran down her back as she walked a little closer to him. They stared at one another for a moment, and Ty was the first one to look away. She never liked being with Uriel. He was dangerous and unpredictable, and all those qualities were far worse when Castiel was not around to keep him under control.

"What do you want?" Ty asked with a short growl.

"You got lucky this time," Uriel said as he looked at the stars. "Anna got her grace back before I could send Dean back to Hell."

Ty rolled her eyes. "You woke me up for this?"

Uriel looked up at her. Ty felt his eyes burn into her until she had to look away. She turned her back toward the Angel and felt his hand suddenly grab her upper arm. He spun her around and pulled her close. Ty quickly pulled away, bringing her free hand up, slapping him.

"Let go of me," Ty hissed.

Uriel stepped back from her, but his grip remained on her arm. "You still show me no respect."

Ty pulled free and looked at him with fire and hate in her eyes. She would never treat Uriel with anything but disdain. He hated her. Therefore, she hated him as much. His grip tightened on her arm to the point that he was most likely going to leave a mark on her arm. Ty hissed in pain as she tried to pull free.

"You are going to listen to me, you little Mudwhore," Uriel growled.

Ty spat in his face. "You stole Anna's grace, you threatened Dean, and now you blasphemy. You must really want to be one of us."

Uriel suddenly slammed his fist into the side of her neck. Ty found it hard to breathe for it felt like her windpipe was failing. She fell to her knees, still gasping for breath. Uriel stood over at her with a slight smile on his face. Ty finally got air into her lungs and looked up at him.

"You better be glad that we are semi on the same side," Ty said as she got to her feet.

"It is you who better be glad that I have orders not to kill you."

Ty took a deep breath and pushed her hair back. "What do you want, Uriel? I'm sick of these stupid little parlor tricks that you seem to think are entertaining."

"We have a problem," Uriel said, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at her.

"You?"

Uriel growled a little and popped his knuckles. Ty braced herself. She knew that she was about to get popped again, but at the moment she was going to be prepared for it. She had had enough of him getting the upper hand on her.

"Castiel and your friend," Uriel said, catching Ty off guard.  
"Lily?"

Uriel nodded. Ty swallowed roughly as if something was caught in her throat. She had seen many things that were hinting that something was going on between Castiel and Lily. Now, she stood face to face with the one person that could destroy both of them in a matter of seconds. She shook her head and looked up at Uriel.

"What do you want me to do?" Ty said, tightening her toes in the dirt.

"Keep her away from Castiel," Uriel said fiercely. "Feelings will make do things that will lead him to destruction."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will be forced to disobey."

Ty knew what that meant. She took a deep breath, thinking. Uriel disobeying would not be such a bad thing. He would be human. He would understand all the things that he despised about humanity. But in his disobeying something would happen to Lily. Something Ty was not ready to deal with.

"What's a matter Uriel? Are you upset because he is getting some and you aren't?"

Ty didn't even get a chance to smile. Uriel hit her so hard, she managed to skid a few feet across the ground before she could even realize what had happened. She staggered up to her feet and glared at him as she wiped blood off her forehead.

"Don't you know what this will mean if something were to happen!" Uriel yelled. "Everything that we are fighting for will be over. Thirty-Four seals have already been broken, and now you think it is alright for Castiel to play with the Chosen!"

Ty felt something in her fall straight to her feet. She had known for a long time that she was not Chosen, but to have Uriel point it out to her face was hurtful. He relished in the fact that she wasn't one. He seemed to even enjoy the pain he caused her. There was something else though. He said thirty-four seals had been broken. Thirty-four! When had all this happened? While they were hunting Anna? She shook her head and looked at him.

"I'll do my best," Ty lied. "Is that all you want?"

Uriel started to say something when suddenly he fell to his knees with the point of a knife sticking out from his chest. Ty screamed as she saw him fall. The angel didn't seem to understand what had happened as he looked at the blood dripping from his wound. Ty ran to him and stopped short at seeing who was holding the knife.

"Alastair," she whispered.

The demon smiled as he pulled the knife free. He had picked another body, but Ty knew him. She jumped back Uriel fell at her feet. She started to run, but she knew that Alastair would only block her.

"I thought you were dead," Ty said softly.

Alastair smiled. "Not quite."

Alastair reached for Ty. She tried to run, but she wasn't fast enough. As his hand touched her flesh, Ty jolted awake. She was in the cabin. She was with Dean. He was shaking himself awake from where she had sat up with a loud gasp.

"You ok?" Dean asked as he put a hand on the small of her back.

Ty fell against him, putting her arms around him. She wanted to feel something real again. Dean touched her hair as he pulled her closer. Ty felt tears sting her eyes. She knew that it was only a dream, but what if some part of it was real? She knew that Alastair wasn't dead. He was going to come back. Uriel wasn't dead. That would be too much to ask. She held on to Dean. She knew that thirty-four seals was not a dream. That was real.

"Ty," Dean whispered. "What's wrong? What did you dream about?"

Ty shook her head against Dean's shoulder. "It was just a nightmare."

Dean pulled away from her and stared at her. He knew that she was lying. She had been moaning, shaking, and had woke up screaming. He pushed some hair back from her face. "Ty, talk to me."

Ty only shook her head. She pulled free of him and got to her feet. She needed to breathe a little. She walked outside and noticed that the sun was coming up. She owed Dean some explanation, but she needed to get to the bottom of this. How could Alastair get into a dream that Uriel created? She walked up the hill and sat down. The air was cool and calming. She felt it flow over her heated flesh and looked around. The sun was coming up over a series of smaller hills. It lit up the land with strange hues of pink, yellow, and orange. The grass suddenly became a lot sharper to look at as the shadows of night fell away from it. This was her world; the world she loved. Soon, it would become something she never even knew. She couldn't let that happen. She got to her feet and started to walk back the house when she felt a hard slap in the back of her head. She hit the ground with a hard thud and looked up.

"Hello, Tyler," a familiar voice said as he slammed his fist into her face.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Ty opened her eyes as pain shot through her side. Her eyes widened as they adjusted to the darkness. She could smell things that seemed familiar, yet she knew that they had not been close by. She could smell hay and knew that she felt wood under her hands and sides. Suddenly, she felt a fast and hard yank on her arms. Something tightened around her wrists. She felt the sharp edges of rope dig into her skin. She took a sharp breath, trying to hide the pain.

"You are finally awake," a voice said, walking closer to her.

Ty looked up and felt her inside turn. The man walking toward her was dressed sharply in a suit. The tie hung loose, and he played with the end of it. She stared at him. She knew just from the pain that she was in that the man before her was no angel.

"Alastair," Ty said softly.

"I knew you would guess him first; however, you would be quite wrong," the voice had changed. It was no longer rough and hard like a man's. It was softer and maybe smooth. It was also a woman's.

"Lilith," Ty hissed.

"That's right, Tyler. You will have to ignore my new suit. It is not very comfortable, but it has served my purpose. One more seal down, an angel dead, and I have the Chosen."

Ty betrayed no emotion. The part of the seals and angel being dead made her feel sick. The fact that Lilith still thought she was the Chosen didn't really bother her. That was something that Ty could use later. The only thing that really bothered her was the fact no one knew where she was. Or that anyone had taken her.

"You know you are fighting on the wrong side," Lilith said with that strange woman's voice as the man sat down.

Ty rolled her eyes as she felt the ropes digging into her arms. "Why because I won't fight for your team?"

Lilith was looking at the man's nail. She didn't mean to really care what Ty was saying. Finally, she looked up.

"No, Ty because your side is going to lose. Everyone wants to play on the winning team, but you and Dean and those pathetic angels seem to think that you stand a chance it what is to come. You don't. I have broken thirty-five seals! Thirty-five!"

"That still leaves thirty-one," Ty growled. "You can be stopped."

Lilith rose to her feet and walked over to her. Ty felt the man's fist snap her neck back. Ty's body swung loosely as she tried to recover from the hit. She felt the toes of her boots scrap the wood floor. She raised her head and felt blood trickle down her lips.

"If you are talking about Sam," Lilith said, yanking her head forward. "He can't beat me."

Ty smiled. She would never match Sam against Lilith. She knew no matter how much Sam trained, he was not ready for what was to come. She tightened her hands around the chain that was holding her up and pulled her legs to her chest. She kicked out and slammed the man into the chest. He staggered back a few steps and glared her. Ty pulled herself up the chain and managed to scramble onto a beam. She had freed her hands enough to reach the knife in the boot. Lilith could not allow Ty to get the ropes free from the chain. She knew if Ty was loose, she was dangerous. She suddenly yanked the chain. Ty felt sharp tug, but luckily, she had cut one hand free. She wrapped her legs around the beam and quickly flicked her wrist. The ropes were thick and hard to cut through. She felt hot pain fly through her arm as it was yanked back. She held the beam with her legs, feeling them burn.

She quickly took her other arm and tried to cut again, but the knife slipped through her fingers. Ty cursed her mistake as Lilith pulled her arm harder. She felt muscle, tendons, and flesh rip. She wanted to scream, but Lilith would not get that satisfaction. She pulled her arm back, trying to get enough leverage to get up on the beam.

"Come down and play, Ty," Lilith taunted.

"I will tell you one more time," Ty growled. "Go to HELL!"

Lilith gave the chain such a vicious yank that the beam could not even hold. Ty felt the wood planks smash into her body as she hit. She rolled away from the beam and surveyed the damage. Her arm was probably broken in at least two places, and it was dislocated. She searched for the knife. She had to get her other arm free before Lilith found another way to hurt her. Suddenly, Ty felt another pull on the chain, but it was nowhere near as powerful. Someone was standing on it. Ty looked up to see Castiel standing there.

Castiel held the chain and busted it apart with one hand. Ty moved quickly, finding the knife close by. She cut the last of the ropes and looked down her arm. It was turning blue, purple, yellow, black, and red. This couldn't be good. She turned back to angel and demon. No battle had begun. They were circling each other, waiting.

"Get out of here, Ty," Castiel said as he braced his legs.

Ty shook her head. She wouldn't dare leave him like this. She got to her feet, holding her hurt arm. She wouldn't be much help, but she could not leave him. Lilith was far too powerful and had already been boasting about killing an angel.

"It must be my lucky day," Lilith said. "I get two angels in one day."

"Give that man back his body," Castiel ordered.

Lilith looked down at the body and let out a cold laugh. Ty gripped her knife tighter. She was kicking herself for not having one of her mystic knives that could end this fight, but this knife could do damage to her host, which would get her out of him.

"I killed this man a long, long time ago."

Castiel charged at her. Ty felt her whole body tense as she heard the two of them hit. The battle lasted for a few minutes with neither side gaining the upper hand. Ty started to move toward them when she heard something below her. She looked down, feeling her heart hit the floor. Dean, Sam, Lily, and Ruby had just come in. She turned back to the fight. Castiel was on the ground with Lilith's hands around his throat. Ty flew at the body and found it harder than she could imagine. The banging stirred noise from below.

"They are up there," Ty heard Dean call out.

"We don't know what is going on, Dean," Lily replied, always the voice of reason.

"Lilith is up there!"

"Sam, you aren't ready."

Ty got to her feet as Lilith did. They faced-off against each other, ready for each to make the first move. Ty held her gaze with the man. She knew if she faltered, whoever came up the stairs first would die. Castiel slowly got to his feet and stood behind Ty. They stood in battle locked positions for what seemed like hours. Ty flexed her knees. Being one arm short was going to be a great disadvantage, but she had to fight.

"Oh back off Ty," Lilith hissed.

"Ty!" Dean called out. "Ty!"

Ty couldn't flinch. She stared at the man in front of her. She felt every muscle in her body tighten as she got ready to pounce. Lilith flew at her before she knew what she was doing. Ty hit the ground with a hard bounce. She felt Lilith put her hand on her neck, but Ty quickly batted her away. Lilth didn't go far, but Ty was on her feet. She flexed the knife when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Dean was at the top of the ladder with Sam standing close behind him.

"Dean, get out of here!" Ty yelled.

Castiel moved toward Lilith. He was trying to block Sam from using his mind. It wasn't a bad idea. They waited, each of them posed for their own battle. Lilith surveyed the situation. She was outnumbered. If Ty did not manage to kill her, Castiel or Sam would. She looked around and locked eyes with Dean.

"Dean," Lilith said. "It is so good to see you again."

Dean rolled his eyes and got ready to move. Ty noticed something flicker in Lilith's eyes. She had a plan. Castiel suddenly moved, breaking Ty's view. It proved to be a fatal mistake. Lilith had something. In a flash of bright silver, Ty saw a knife go toward Dean.

"NO!" she screamed.

Dean saw the knife and was ready for anything, except what happened. He moved, planting his feet to dodge when he saw Ty running at him. He grabbed her in his arms right as a loud thunk sounded against her spine. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders. He looked into her eyes. Something was wrong. He already knew that look. The room was filled with shouts, screams, and a demon escaping. Dean couldn't barely hear anything. He fell to his knees, pulling Ty down with him. He felt breath escaping her body along with blood.

"Ty, hang on," Dean whispered.

Ty stared up at him. Her eyes had no sparkle or shine left. Her grip had loosened on his shoulder. He slowly pulled the knife free from her back and got little or no reaction from her. There was even blood trickling down the side of her mouth.

"Dean," she whispered through blood. "This is how it was supposed to be."

"No," Dean shook his head and held her close. "No, Ty. CASTIEL!"

Everyone rushed over. Lily already had tears in her eyes as she knelt down. The angel moved over to them and pulled Ty's body from Dean's grip. Dean tried to pull her back, but Lily stopped him. Castiel took Ty's body over to the window and sat her down in the sunlight. Dean watched as Castiel knelt down and unfolded his wings. Lily watched too. The only one who seemed unaffected in the whole thing was Ruby. She almost seemed happy that Ty might be gone forever.

"What is he doing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Lily said, keeping a hand on him.

Slowly, Castiel bent down, placing a bear hand on Ty's chest. Dean watched as a faint light emitted from his hand. Nothing happened for what seemed like hours. Dean stared at the blood on his hands. Ty had saved him. It was the one thing that he never wanted her to do. He didn't deserve it. He looked up and saw that Castiel had her covered by his wings. He shivered as he felt a coldness go through the room. He saw the scene replay in his mind but found something didn't fit. Ty was not hurt. Was he the only one that could see this, or was it just some trick he was telling himself?

Then, out of no where, Ty sat up gasping for breath. Her hurt arm no longer hung limp at her side. There were no bruises. Nothing. She was fine. She got slowly to her feet and ran to Dean's arm.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"She still has a job. I brought her back. No one but you two will ever remember what happened."

They both nodded. Ty looked at Castiel and finally asked him the question that burned in her mind.

"Where's Uriel?"

Castiel took a deep breath. "He died tonight. Protecting you from Lilith. It seems that we all failed at our jobs."

"Why me?"

"Just because you aren't a Chosen, Ty, does not mean that you can't tip the scales of this war." He raised his hand. "Now, when you two wake up, you will be in the cabin. This was just some horrible nightmare."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! I am finally back. After what may seem like forever I have posted a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I can keep you updated but I will soon be entering crunch time at school. **

Chapter Eighteen

Ty felt Dean tighten his grip around her stomach as she opened her eyes. She touched his arm and felt his warm skin against hers. She could still see that horrible nightmare in her head. Thank God that Castiel had changed it all. She knew that most likely things would play out that way, but she was not ready to say goodbye yet. She moved back until the small of her back was against Dean's shirt.

"You aren't moving," Dean grumbled. "That's how I lost you last time."

Ty smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm not getting up."

"Good."

Ty closed her eyes, wanting a little more sleep when she heard moving through the rest of the cabin. The others were most likely getting up. She could hear Sam talking to Ruby or Lily. She tried to listen as he hissed in a whisper.

"Ruby, you know I can't do that," Sam growled a little.

Ty listened Ruby pleaded her case. She looked over at Dean, who had fallen back asleep. She forced her body to relax as the argument continued. Ruby seemed determined that Sam do something that he didn't' want to do. Sam kept making excuses and Ruby kept pushing.

"You are getting sloppy Sam," Ruby said. "You know what you have to do."

"I said no, Ruby!" Sam had to fight to keep from shouting. "I'm not doing that anymore."

Ty sat up slowly. They were moving away from the door, so it was hard for her to hear. She needed to know what was going on. Ruby's boots hit the floor with an angry clack that would most likely wake anyone. Ty sat up, checking to see if Dean was asleep. Even if he were, he would most likely feel her body shift. She had to take a chance though. She got to her feet in a graceful and fluid motion. She watched her footing as she moved through the little cabin. She had learned all the boards that creaked, moaned, and would give her away in seconds. She opened the door and walked out into the living area. The room was deserted; even Lily was gone.

Ty looked around the room. She listened, hoping to hear so sort sound that would let her know everyone was safe. She suddenly heard the sound of a car engine. She rushed to the window and felt sick. Sam slammed the door of the mustang. He was inside the car with the demon. Ty's knees suddenly felt like pudding. She swayed a little and quickly regained her composure. She looked around and grabbed her keys. She was going to find out what Sam was doing.

Ty didn't have to wait long to find out where Sam was going. The Mustang pulled off the blacktop and onto a dirt road. Ty shut her lights off as she pulled onto to the road. She could see the Mustang's light reflect off something. She thought that it was another car, but she could not be sure. Ty cut her engine and climbed out of the car. The air seemed so much cooler her than it had in the house. She listened and heard voices. It sounded like another argument was breaking out between more than Ruby and Sam. The third voice sounded ragged and strained. She slid under some bushes and peered out.

The nearby grass was stained in white paint that created a huge devil's trap. Ty could not even see all the corners. This didn't really seem to bother her as much as what sat in the middle of the trap. There were five people standing at each corner. Each one spit, hissed, growled, and moaned as Sam stepped to the edge of the trap. Ty knew those sounds. They were possessed. Ty knew she had to be careful now. One false move and everyone would know where she was.

"Ruby, are you sure about this?" Sam suddenly asked.

"You wanted to practice and so I got you something to practice on," Ruby replied with a evil gleam in her eye.

Ty swallowed as she heard the word practice. This is what Sam had been doing. He started this sick chase when Dean was gone, and this is what it had become. She moved a little trying to get a better look when Sam walked to the edge of the trap. He bent down as if to examine the paint. Then out of nowhere, he yanked the grass up, leaving a bear spot and a broken trap. Ty almost jumped to her feet as the demons ran closer to where she was standing.

Sam suddenly waved his hand and one demon stopped. His eyes grew wide in horror as Sam began to pull him. Ty felt the same horror come to her eyes as she watched. Sam had trouble pulling the demon. He truly was rusty. But by the third one he had down to a quick motion. Ty felt her palms itch as she watched what was happening. She longed to pull her knife and put a stop to all of this.

The fourth demon charged at Sam with hate and pure anger showing. Sam stopped him and even managed to move him a few inches from where he stood. Ty's blood suddenly ran cold. She wished she had stayed in the safety of Dean's arms as she watched Sam practice his newfound talent. She didn't think she could even bear to tell Dean about this. She chanced a glance at Ruby who had some sort of manic fascination with what was happening. Her student, her pet, her creation was fast becoming what she wanted it to be. Ty waited until Sam pulled the last one before she moved from her spot. She didn't know what Sam would to her if he found out she had just seen his new trick. She started for her car, noticing the sun on the horizon. Dean would wake ups soon. He couldn't find both her and Sam gone. It would only make more trouble. She ran to the car and quickly drove back.

Lily was standing on the porch when Ty pulled up. She didn't even ask Ty what she had been doing. "What happened?"

Ty sighed. She had to tell someone. She pulled Lily aside and explained to her everything she saw. Lily's face showed no emotion. That worried Ty almost as much as what Sam had done. Finally, Lily shook her head.

"Castiel already warned me about all of this," Lily said as if reading Ty's worries.

"Really?" Ty said with more venom than she meant to. "Sam has gotten better than me."

"Ty, exorcisms are always harder on the person than what Sam is doing," Lily said, putting a hand on Ty's shoulder. She knew that what Sam was doing wasn't what was really eating at Ty at the moment.

"He didn't kill any of them," Ty finally admitted. "But they were weak, and he beat some of them up pretty good."

"But you said that he didn't touch any of them."

Ty started to make an explanation when Ruby's car pulled up and the door to the cabin opened. Ty turned to Dean. She knew that he had just woke up, but the worry in his eyes made it look like he had been awake for hours. She mouthed a mute apology and turned to Sam.

"You guys are up early," Sam said, hoping to change the mood of the moment.

"No earlier than you," Lily quickly retorted.

Sam looked at her with a little flick of fear in his eyes. Ty quickly put her hand up to stay Lily's reaction. It was too late though. Lily's retort created the tension Ty was not ready to deal with. She felt Lily and Sam sizing up one another. It was as if Sam wanted to find out what she really knew. Ty chanced a glance at Ruby, who was also waiting for a fight.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

Ty quickly shook her head. "Nothing." She looked at Sam. "We're all a little from a long night right?"

Sam gave Ty a funny look but nodded. Dean tightened his grip around Ty's waist, remembering what everyone else never even knew happened. Sam nodded toward Ruby. She took her leave, sensing the trouble that was brewing. Ty peeked at Lily, noticing her clenched fist. Ty walked back in the house. She knew why Lily wanted to fight so much. She wanted and needed to know if Sam ever really cared about her. Ty knew that Lily had moved on in some sort of fashion, but Lily had to know that she was doing the right thing at all times.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked as he followed Ty inside.

Ty turned to him. She knew that she needed to tell him the truth. This was no time to hide things. The war was coming and each of them had to be on the same side. She looked back outside and noticed Lily and Sam sizing each other up. She looked back at Dean and pulled him close.

"It's nothing," Ty said not telling full truths. "At least not yet."

Dean nodded. Ty kissed his forehead and walked outside as Lily went to her car. Sam looked up at her. He couldn't read Ty's expression. He had never been able to. She had learned to hide her emotions from him better than even Dean could.

"What's wrong with Lily?" He asked harshly.

Ty folded her arms. She walked down the steps and stood toe to toe with him. She looked him in the eye, hoping that she wouldn't see anything unnatural there. She was not ready for that.

"You and your little hoe are the problem, Sam," Ty tried to manage the words without packing too much of a punch.

"Don't start with me, Ty," Sam spat at her. "I thought we were past this."

Ty got up on her tiptoes and pulled Sam close to her. "I saw what you did today. You are becoming more and more like them. This has to stop."

Dean turned to the window as he picked up one of his shirts. He saw Ty standing in front of Sam. She had him pulled close as if they were sharing an intimate moment, but the look on Sam's face said something else entirely. What had he done now that was bringing Ty's wrath on him. He knew Sam had not heeded all the warning he had been giving. He knew about Ruby. And deep down, he knew what Sam was becoming. He just didn't want to face it. He watched as Ty stepped back from him. Sam got in her face with anger flashing. Ty suddenly grabbed his arm. It wasn't to add to fight. Her eyes were pleading with him. Whatever she wanted, she was begging for it. Sam only pushed her away and walked off. Dean shook his head and went back to packing.

"You have to tell Dean," Ty said as she held onto Sam's arm.

"Stay out of this, Ty."

"Please Sam," Ty pleaded. "Don't force me to tell him."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Ty walked into the cabin again and started packing her things. Her mind was still racing from what she had seen, and what Sam had told her. She ran a troubled hand through her hair when she felt Dean touch her shoulder. She spun around quickly almost jumping.

"You ok?" Dean asked, running his fingers across her neck.

Ty sighed. "You scared me. That's all."

Dean knelt down next to her, putting an arm around her. He felt Ty lean against him as if trying to share his strength. Something was bothering her, and he knew it. She turned to him. Her brushed across his lips in a quick motion.

"Ty, what is going on? I saw you and Sam," Dean said suddenly.

Ty gulped. She had not figured that Dean would even notice what she was doing when she was talking to Sam. She looked up at Dean. She couldn't lie to him. Not anymore. Then, she thought about her own secrets. There were still things that she had not told Dean and couldn't tell him. She just shook her head and got ready to tell another lie.

"We were just talking, Dean," Ty said.

"I'm not mad," Dean said, touching her hair. "I just want to know what is going on. I'm tired of being left in the dark."

"It was just something he and I needed to talk about."

Dean kissed her forehead and stood up. Deep down, Ty knew that he didn't believe her, but it was enough to satisfy him for a while. Dean started to pack his own stuff as Sam walked by. Both of them stopped and watched Sam pass by. There was so much tension in the small cabin that it was almost suffocating. Ty caught a glance from Sam and went back to packing. She wanted to get back to some sort of civilization. She picked up her bag when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"It's a text from David," Ty said, examining the message. "He needs me, us, to come see him."

"David? You mean Father Harper?"

"Yeah," Ty said. "He says that he has something for me."

"Where is he?"

"Chicago."

Dean took a deep breath. "That's a long drive, Ty. At least three days."

Ty shrugged. It would be nice to get away from the cabin, sleep in motels, eat greasy diner food, and drive until she could barely stay awake. It would bring some sort of normalcy back to hunting. She was tired this angel and demon crap. It was time to get back to the simple ghosts, shape shifters, and other nasty things that didn't have black eyes.

"Why don't you and Sam follow Lily and me?" Ty asked. "We can go ahead and leave. I don't think she will really mind."

Dean thought of what Ty asked for a minute. It made sense. He wanted some time with Sam alone. There was something wrong. Lily never tried to pick a fight unless there was something to actually fight about. He picked up his keys and finally nodded to Ty.

"Meet you at the motel?" Dean asked.

Ty nodded. She moved over next to him, giving him a quick kiss. She gently touched where the knife had hit her. She was so glad that only her and Dean remembered what happened. The angels had changed time for some reason, and at the moment she didn't really care why they did it. However, something still did not feel right. It would be nice to be back with someone who could just make things better by talking about a simple job.

Ty walked outside and found Lily already standing by the Camaro. She looked a little less angry. Her fists were still clenched while her face remained emotionless. Ty tapped her shoulder and threw her bag in her trunk. Lily quickly climbed into the passenger seat as Ty started the car.

"David sent me a message too," Lily said as they started down the dirt road.

"I figured," Ty said as she rolled down her window and took a deep breath. "I didn't tell Dean."

Lily looked over at her and lowered her sunglasses. "About Sam?"

Ty nodded. She couldn't get the pit in her stomach to stop aching since she had lied to Dean. She knew that she should have told him the truth. But she didn't want another fight between Sam and Dean with her as the cause. She could still feel's Dean's eyes on her as she looked away from him.

"Sam needs to tell him himself," Lily said suddenly.

Ty looked up. "He never will. I wish I knew how he was getting so strong."

"The same way you are."

Ty turned to Lily and shook her head. Ty had not gotten much powerful than the first day she started this journey. She could do a few minor things, but she was no where near what Same was. She could only exorcism demons and hold them without a trap. Sam could almost kill them.

"Lily, Sam is doing this some other way than concentration and trying. He's too powerful too fast."

"Do you think Ruby has something to do with it?"

Ty smiled a little at the simplicity of the question and turned back to the road. "I think Ruby has everything to do with it."

Dean looked out the window as Sam drove. It had been a long fight just to get him to agree to go back to Chicago. The fight started when he told Sam about David contacting Ty. That led to Sam saying Ruby had found a lead on Lilith, which Dean didn't want to take. He knew that David wouldn't contact Ty without a good reason. After a few choice words and phrases were thrown around, they climbed into the car without so much as a word.

"Did Ty say what this had to do with?" Sam suddenly asked.

Dean jumped a little at hearing his voice while his mind was somewhere else. He kept thinking about how Ty and Sam had been standing together. He knew that Ty would never do anything to hurt him. But there was something about what he saw that was eating him. Had Sam threatened her? Did she threaten him? Dean ran a hand through his hair and shook his head at Sam.

"No, he said he had something to give her, but Ty said that he only kept like swords and stuff so maybe he found some weapon to help us with this apocalypse."

"Doubt it," Sam snapped.

"Maybe we should find out," Dean said with the same amount of venom.

Sam growled a little and turned back to the road. He could tell that something was wrong with Dean. He had never been able to hide something like that from him. Now, he had Ty to run to. He wasn't jealous. Dean needed someone, but Ty was sniffing around too much. He wasn't ready to tell Dean what he was doing. Or how he was doing it. He started to say something else when Dean's phone starting ringing. He quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Okay we'll meet you there," Dean said as he hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Ty. They just stopped at the Castle Clear inn. She got us a room."

Sam nodded. He knew that most likely Dean would stay with Ty. That was fine. He had no intentions of staying home that night either. He would call Ruby the second Dean was wrapped up in Ty's charm and settle in for some training and maybe even a little payback on Lilith.

The Castle Clear inn was no great resort, but it was nicer than most places they stayed at. There was a pool out front along with a lot of cars in the parking lot. Three floors of freshly painted motel room doors and gates awaited them. The Camaro was parked in front of a room, and Ty was gathering things out of her trunk. Sam pulled the Impala next to Ty and got out. The drive had not been that long, but it had been long enough. Ty gave him a weak smile as she tossed them their keys. Sam quickly walked into the room as Dean pulled his bag from the trunk.

"You two had a fight didn't you?" Ty asked, keeping her distance.

"He wants to go after Lilith with Ruby, and I wanted to come make sure everything is okay with you."

Ty bit back what she really wanted to know out of the information and took her bag into her room. She emerged almost second later holding her cell phone. Her face had changed from tired to worried.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I have tried calling David three times and he hasn't answered or called me back."

"Busy?"

Ty shrugged. "I hope so."

"Where's Lily?"

"The room above mine. She's got some stuff to take care of and wanted to be alone."

Dean nodded and took his bag to his room. He walked in and heard the shower running. He sit his bag on the bed and started going through some things. He kept thinking of what Ty had said. He hoped that David was alright or at least alive. That was not like him to just leave message and then not be there. He fished out some things and laid down. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. The bed was comfortable enough to sleep for a week. But in his quickness to fall asleep he never noticed Sam sneaking out after his shower.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The drive to Chicago was not as bad as Dean or Ty thought it would be. It only took two days. Ty turned the Camaro on to the side street that led to her old apartment. She almost couldn't wait to be back in a place that always made sense to her no matter how violent. She felt a rush as she threw the car in park and got out. Lily followed suit quickly, longing for the room to stretch.

"Next time," Lily said as she arched her arms over her head. "We don't drive that far for that long."

Ty smiled. "I have to agree, but it is great to be home."

Lily nodded and went to the trunk. Ty pulled out the bags and started for her old apartment. David had been kind enough to take it off her hands while she was away. She wished that he could do the same for her job. She fingered the badge that hung limply from the pocket of her bag. She shook off the longing for some sort of normalcy and started toward her door.

"Have you talked to David?" Lily asked as they took fire escape stairs up.

Ty shook her head. It was still eating at her that David had not returned any of her calls. He had done this before, but they had also been working on a huge case at the time. She knew David would call her. Yet, she could not shake this sense of dread. Something was wrong. Ty slide the balcony door open and climb in what she considered her backdoor. Lily tossed the bags in and pulled herself inside.

The apartment smelled a little musty as if the windows had not been opened in weeks. Lily locked the door back and turned to Ty, holding her nose. Ty couldn't blame her. She thought of taking a deep breath, but she knew she would most likely die of lung cancer before she exhaled. She opened one of the windows.

"I thought you said David was living here," Lily said as she heaved the bedroom window open.

Ty let the lake air roll into her lungs before she answered. That was part of the deal. He watch the place, she prevent Hell on Earth. She shook her head. This was not like David. He might not have lived there, but he would made sure the place was taken care of.

"I thought so too," Ty said. "But no one has been here for at least a few days."

"Try weeks."

Ty rolled her eyes and started to say something and stopped. She was looking over Lily's right shoulder at a small blinking light. Her answer machine was blinking. She felt the feeling in her stomach suddenly worsen. She walked past Lily and pressed the play button.

"Ty, David. I know the apartment is probably smells like stale socks, but I have been staying at the church for about a week. All this stuff is getting out of hand, and I need my own space to research and do what I have to do. Talk soon, my child."  
The message cut off almost abruptly as it started. Ty let the words sink in. She even thought of playing it back. She wondered if just hearing his voice would change her mind. She started to hit the button again when there was a loud knock. Ty turned as Lily tromped heavily to the door.

"David," Ty whispered to the machine. "What happened here?"

Ty listened to the message again. She caught the date of when it was left and came into the living room as Dean sat his stuff down. Sam looked around the room hard for a moment. It was as if he was trying to access the situation as a whole. Dean glanced at Ty, who only shook her head.

"I thought you said we were meeting David," Sam said suddenly.

Ty turned on him with a fierce look. She knew that Sam had not wanted to come, but she would not be bullied. She only looked off as she reached to pull some things out of her bag.

"When did David leave that message?" Lily asked as she made herself comfortable.

"The day he called us. He must have thought I was close or something."

"What message?" Dean asked.

Ty told him about the message that was left. Dean even listened to it. He seemed to be thinking the same thing that Ty was. Something was wrong. Ty couldn't understand any of this. David had nothing she wanted. If he did, he would have given it to her a long time ago. Then she thought harder. There were many things that maybe he didn't realize could really help her.

"Maybe we should to go the church," Sam suggested.

Ty looked around as if asking each of them what they really thought. Lily shrugged, saying more than one thing with her eyes. Ty studied her for a moment and turned to Dean. He nodded. Ty sighed. She didn't want to drop in on David when nothing may be wrong, but she knew that Sam was right. It was probably a safer idea to check on him.

Ty pulled into the church parking lot and felt something rush over her. Things were not right. There was no one around. Most of the time the parking lot was not crowded, but there were still people coming and going for confession or choir practice.

Lily climbed out of the car and checked her gun. Ty looked down at her that was resting in her hands. She never checked it when she walked into that church. She had never had to. The boys walked up, and Ty heard Dean check his gun too. She tucked hers into her pants and walked inside.

The sanctuary was silent and dim. It was never bright, but most of the time there was lighter than just the memory candles. No one stood near the alter or anywhere else. Ty stared at the cross at the head the room like she always did. She had been here so many times, and it always drew her attention. She suddenly felt Dean touch her arm. She turned back to him.

"It's quiet in here," he said in a whisper.

Ty nodded. She looked around the room. David could easily be somewhere in the basement. Yet, she knew if that was the case, he would have a younger priest or a nun outside, waiting for people.

"Something is wrong," Lily said.

"Father Harper?" Ty called out.

There was no answer. There was not even a shuffle of sound from below. Her voice had not been terribly loud, but it was enough for anyone close by to hear her.

"Let's check downstairs," Sam said.

Ty quickly agreed. "Lily and I will go."

"Like hell," Dean snapped. "No offence Lily, but I think it should be boy, girl teams."

Lily smiled despite the back she was once again being told what do. She knew that Dean was only thinking of Ty's safety. She took a seat in the pew behind Sam and watched as Ty and Dean started down the stairs.

Silence seemed to seep from the wall as they walked down stairs. Ty checked her gun as Dean pulled his. He touched her arm and inclined his head toward a light shining from David's study. Ty started to call him out, and Dean held up his hand to keep her quiet. She closed her mouth, listening. Everything was so still. Dean walked to the door while Ty took the other side. Ty nodded that she was ready, and they jumped.

Ty froze at the door, her gun hanging limply from her hand. David's study was in disarray. There were books, weapons, and papers thrown everywhere. The mess was unbelievable. The only thing that made sense in the room was some bright, blue paint on the floor with a body in the middle of it.

"David must have got carried away during an exorcism," Dean said as he walked in.

Ty took a step in the room and her whole body suddenly went weak. Her knees quickly buckled. She knew that she would hit the floor had Dean not caught her. There was a body in the middle of a large Devil's trap, but it was not a demon's. It was David. Ty pushed Dean away and went over to the body, letting out a shuttered gasp. The body didn't look like it have been possessed or that a demon had been pulled. Ty noticed a part of David's jacket turned up and moved it. Where his chest meet his neck there was a large, bloodied hole. The crimson liquid had dried long ago.

"Ty," Dean said softly.

Ty held up her hand. She didn't want to be comforted at this moment. She wanted to scream and throw more things around the room, but her she could do nothing except cry. Her best friend, big brother, an guardian angel had been murdered. She looked around the room for some clue that would explain all this.

"What happened?" Lily asked from the doorway.

"Someone murdered Father Harper."

"Why?" Sam almost choked in shock.

Dean started to say something when he noticed something black under his feet. He rubbed his fingers across it and found that it was burned into the floor. He shoved part of the mess away and climbed upon the desk. He felt his heart jump into his throat as he stared at marking.

"Ty," Dean said in a hushed tone. "You need to see this."

"What?"

Dean held his hand out and pulled her onto the desk. Ty's eyes followed the same burn marks. She gripped Dean's arm for support as she felt her head spin.

"Should we call the cops?" Lily asked.

"No," Ty hissed. "Call Castiel."

Lily looked confused and then moved her foot. She moved to the door. She could see the black marks from a different angle. Her blood ran cold as she looked at the outstretch tip of a feather that made a long and large wing. She turned her tear filled eyes to Ty.

"What can kill an angel?"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

_What can kill an angel? _The words echoed in Ty's head as she looked at the burnt wing pattern. She couldn't believe this. Everything she had ever believed about David had been a lie. Not really everything but most of it. How long had been on Earth? Had he come to help her? The only thing she could think of was this was how God answered David's prayers to save Ty. Suddenly, Ty jumped to her feet, knocking some the books off the desk in shear, blind anger.

"Ty," Dan said as rushed into the room.

Ty looked at him with tears falling down her face. Dean sighed gently and came over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Ty always found strength in that place, but now, everything was so different. Dean felt what Ty was thinking and held her tighter. Ty put her arms around him, burring her head in his shoulder.

"We're going to figure this out, Ty," Dean said as he held her.

Ty looked up at him. Her face was soaked with tears that Dean quickly brushed away. He placed a gentle hand on her neck, making her smile a little. She started to say something when she heard heavy footfalls upstairs. She looked at Dean. He quickly pulled his gun and started up the stairs. They stopped short when they noticed Lily and Sam upstairs with another man.

The man stood close to Lily and was dressed in dark clothes. Sam watched them intently. They seemed to be having some sort of talk; however, everyone was tense. Dean put his gun away, taking a step forward. Ty reached for him. Something was not right. She could feel it. Dean looked at her for a moment, and she shook her head. He knew what that meant.

"Who is that?" Dean asked lowly.

Ty shrugged. She had never seen anyone else in the church. There were the usual people that helped David, but this guy was not one of them; he was not even a priest. Ty wondered if he was a cop. If that was the case, she would have to make herself scarce. She was not wanted for anything she had done, but she had left her job without so much as a goodbye. Ty didn't really feel like dealing with a cop right now. She moved a little and looked up. The man was looking at them.

Ty looked up at the man and something shot through her. Her hair stood on end as she stared at the man. She slowly took a step out from their hiding place. She wanted to know what this guy wanted.

"Are you the one that found the body?" the man asked quickly without even inquiring who they were.

Ty looked at the man. She didn't know him. She knew that it was possible to have a replacement for Lily and her without them knowing who it was, but this man still would have known who they were. Dean walked up behind Ty, touching her arm. The man suddenly tensed.

"Yeah we were the first ones here," Dean said.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Dean shook his head. Ty followed suit. Her feeling of uneasiness hadn't subsided. She still felt like some sort of darkness had fallen on the church. There was even a shiver going down her back. The man nodded and turned back to Lily and Sam.

"Who are you?" Ty asked suddenly.

The man turned. He had a strange smile on his face. It was as if he knew something that she didn't. She knew that smile. Suddenly her arm seared with pain. Ty fell to her knees as the man's eyes turned gray. Dean rushed to her and looked up.

"Alastair," he growled. "I thought you were dead."

Alastair's smiled deepened. "Just the meat I was in."

Dean charged at him while the other tried to help Ty. Everything quickly fell into chaos. Ty reached for her knife, but she never got a chance to throw it. Alastair flicked his wrist, and Lily and she were against the wall with a hard thud. Ty tried to fight the force that held her. Dean rushed Alastair from behind.

"Dean!" Ty screamed.

Alastair flew around and sent Dean across the room. He smashed into the large gold cross and then too the floor. Ty screamed and tried desperately to get free. Alastair only tightened his grip on them. Sam was the only one left. Ty felt the pressure smash down on her chest. She couldn't even catch her breath. Then, out of nowhere, she felt release. She tumbled to the floor with Lily. She looked up through pain-glazed eyes, noticing Sam in the middle of the room.

Sam stood almost toe to toe with Alastair. Alastair wore that same cocky smile he always had, but it was fading. Sam waited. He knew that Alastair would try to throw him. But he was ready.

"You think you have gotten better, boy?" Alastair taunted.

Sam smiled as the demon brought up his hand. He didn't move. Alastair began to wave his wrist. Sam wasn't not moving. Ty watched in horror. The last time all of them had met, Sam had been thrown around the room.

"No," she whispered.

Sam raised his hand. He was going to move to Alastair. She looked at the demon, and he even seemed to have a little fear. As Sam moved his hand, the room filled with black smoke. Sam jumped back and glanced over at them. Ty was on her feet, rushing to Dean.

Dean was trying to get on his feet when Ty touched his shoulder. He looked up at her with a bruised cheek and bloody nose. She helped him to his feet, walking toward the exit. Sam had Lily on her feet. For one moment, Sam and Ty looked at each other. They exchanged their silent secrets and left the church with no answers and a lot of questions.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"So Alastair is still alive," Dean said as he pressed an icepack to his head.

Ty looked up from her bag and nodded. "I guess so."

"He's back, and David was an angel. What a day."

Ty nodded and turned back to her bag. She adjusted the towel around her chest as she gathered up her clothes. She had needed a shower once they got back from the church. She knew that Sam would take care of Dean until she got out, and he had. She quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and came back, sitting down next to Dean. Dean reached over and touched her arm.

"You ok?" he asked.

Ty nodded. "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

Ty laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I have been dreaming about Alastair."

Dean sat up a little and looked at her. "That's just wrong."

"Yeah well, they weren't good dreams." Ty smiled despite her thoughts. "He just told me a bunch of bull shit to throw me off balance."

She remembered some of the things that Alastair told her in her nightmares. One was that he was still alive. She should have listened. The other things bothered her the most. They were about Dean and Sam, and even Castiel. She didn't understand it, but she knew it was getting to her. She stretched her arm around Dean's stomach and sighed.

"Ty," Dean said suddenly and very seriously. "How did Sam get away?"

Ty looked at him. She knew that she should tell him everything. What she had seen him do to those demons, and what she had just seen. She thought long and hard of what to say. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Alastair tried to throw him, but he couldn't."

Dean growled. "Sam's getting stronger."

Dean said what Ty was thinking. She didn't want to face that, but it was the truth. Each time something happened, Sam seemed to be a step ahead of the demons and angels. Ty had wondered how he did it. It made no sense. The demon blood helped, she knew that, but it didn't create all that Sam was doing. She thought back to what she had seen and remembered Ruby had been there.

"Wonder where Ruby was today," Ty said only half joking.

"I hope in Hell."

Ty looked at Dean and moved closer, kissing him. Dean pulled her closer, holding her tightly. Ty kissed him long and hard and the looked at him. He smiled at her and ran his hands up his shirt.

"How's your head?" Ty asked with a grin.

"Better now," Dean said, sneaking another kiss. "But I still think I have a concussion."

Ty smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Get some rest."

Dean pulled Ty closer to him. She looked at him, watching his eyes fight the sleep that was quickly taking over. She knew that she wouldn't even be able to last that long, but she was afraid of what her dreams might say. She closed her eyes.

The air was so heavy that Ty almost couldn't breath. She moved slowly, choosing each step with caution. She looked around, hearing screams of terrible agony. She moved slower, noticing chains everywhere.

"Where am I?" Ty whispered.

Suddenly, the chains behind her moved. Ty spun around and stopped short. There was a demon moving around close to her. They carried a soul in between them that was struggling. Ty felt that the air was swiftly getting harder to breath. She had to get out of here. She was in Hell, and she had no idea how she even ended up there.

"Like it?" a snaky voice said behind her.

Ty turned slowly with her heart pounding in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the thing in front of her. It was Alastair. He was dressed the same as he had been so many nights before. His nice suit hung loosely at the tie and the jacket. She felt sick at her stomach as she looked at him.

"Where am I?" Ty snapped.

"Where do you think?"

"How did you get me here?"

Alastair sighed and created two wine glasses out of thin air. He handed one to Ty. She only tossed it to the dust floor. The shards quickly turned black, brimstone rocks. It was then she noticed that her feet were bare. She even had on silver toenail polish. Her eyes ran up her legs. There was a long silver, silk and lace skirt with slits all it. Her bare legs showed in places as the skirt moved. She kept looking at stopped at her chest. The skirt form a low-cut halter top dress. Her hair was even pushed back with a headband.

"What have you done to me!" Ty was in shock. She had never worn a dress like this in her life.

Alastair only laughed. "I thought you looked better in this than those jeans and Dean's shirts."

Ty growled and looked around. Out of nowhere, it hit here where she was. This was the rack. She starts looking around, feeling the dress stick to her legs. She had to find Dean. Bits and pieces of this place burned in her brain from where she had touched Dean's handprint, and Castiel has showed her a little from his time there.

"This is a dream," Ty said.

"That you need to see," Alastair said and yanked her past the rack.

The rough ground made Ty trip over her feet and the dress. As they moved away from the rack, the air became less heavy. It was easier breath, but it was still so hot. They moved past the rack and stopped. Ty looked around. The screams were less here. She could still hear them, and they sent chills down her back. She wanted to wake up. Slowly, Alastair walked up next to her. He was holding a long knife with a curved blade. She eyed the ancient looking blade. She thought she had seen something like it before. She turned away from her and kept looking around. She knew that Alastair was in control and was not going to let her out of this nightmare.

"Come and look," Alastair ordered.

Ty walked over and stood next to him. She didn't realize that they were on some sort of a ravine. She looked down in a pit, which resembled an old medical classroom, where a surgeon showed off his newest technique. There was a long table in the middle, and a young woman was attached to it. She was crying, screaming, and pleading. Ty couldn't see who she was talking to. The room mostly black. She turned away; she didn't want to see someone tortured. Then she heard the soft shuffle of feet across the rocks. She looked back, and a man had stepped into the room.

"What is this?" Ty snapped.

"Watch."

Ty longed to look away. She didn't want or have to see this. However, her eyes would not leave the scene. The man was pacing around the room. He had a blade like Alastair's, and he was twisting in his hand. Ty knew that spin. She turned back to Alastair, who had a maniacal grin on his face. The reality of what was happening gripped Ty harder than the humid air.

"Dean!" Ty screamed.

The man didn't look up. He walked closer to the table, the knife raised over his head. Ty started to move when Alastair grabbed her arm. She struggled against him as she tried not to watch.

"This was his first time," Alastair said. "This was when it all began."

Ty looked at him. "When all of what began?"

Alastair moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulder. Ty hated the way his meat felt on her skin. She longed to wake up. She had had dreams like this before, but they were never like this. Never this intense. She turned back to Dean just in time to see the blade slice into the woman. She screamed so loud Ty thought that her ears were going to explode. She felt hot tears burn her face as she watched firsthand what Dean really did. She saw how he cut up the woman and laughed. She had never heard Dean laugh the way he was. It was some sick, sadistic laugh that was not human.

Ty closed her eyes, shaking her head. She wanted to argue. Somewhere, deep down, she knew the truth. She could feel the army of heaven coming. It was strange but she felt Alastair's fear. She looked down at the small pit one last time. Dean had turned. He was looking at her. Ty stared at him. His face and neck were covered in blood, ash, and soot; Ty barely recognized him. But his eyes. They were still the same deep, bright green that Ty fell in love with. She expected them to be black. He should have already been gone. Ty hated herself for thinking that. Dean was always strong.

"He broke the first seal," Alastair whispered in Ty's ear.

Ty awoke, gasping for breath. The air in the room was a lot colder in this room than where she had been. She felt something touch the small of her back and she almost feel out of the bed, from fear.

"Ty," Dean said, grabbing and forcing her to calm down. "Calm down. You're safe. You were just dreaming."

Ty took a deep breath and looked around. Dean was right. She was safe. She was in the motel room, in the bed with his arms holding her. It usually took Ty a moment to realize where she was, but with Dean's hands on her, it made the reality come back a lot faster.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, pulling her closer.

"It was just a horrible dream," Ty said, leaning against him.

Dean pulled her to his chest and laid back down. He could hear Ty's heavy breathing. He knew she was frightened; she had been screaming. He felt Ty relax against him as he ran her fingers through her hair.

"What did he tell you?" Dean asked.

Ty shifted against him and ran her fingers across his chest. "Nothing. Just more lies."

Ty should have told him what Alastair had said, but she couldn't bear the thought. She didn't even want to believe it. She closed her eyes as her phone started to ring. Dean and she were both quickly reaching for it. Ty grabbed it up, finding that it was Lily.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Hello Ty," Alastair said. "And no, this isn't a dream."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"He took her to the church," Ty said as she sped through a red light.

Dean gripped the door handle as he watched the road and other cars speed by. "Ty," he took breath as she slid around another car, a little too sharply. "How do you know?"

"He wouldn't take here anywhere else," Ty said, taking a corner on two wheels.

Dean looked at her. He could see the fierce determination in her eyes. If he wasn't there, Ty would drive all night to find him. Dean understood that she had to. Alastair would torture, kill, and destroy Lily. He really hoped that it wouldn't be in that order. Ty slid around the next turn and into the parking lot of the church. Ty cut the car off and got out, popping the trunk.

"We should call Sam," Dean said as he watched Ty strap on some more weapons.

Ty shook her head. "There's no time."

Dean grabbed Ty's arm. She was being entirely too fast about this. Going up against Alastair was almost certain suicide, but going in like this was far more dangerous. Ty turned to him. Her eyes were angry at being held up, but he could see that she wasn't as crazy as he thought. There was fear hidden underneath all her anger.

"Dean, I know what could happen, but we have to do this."

Dean nodded and released her arm. They started toward the church. Ty inclined her head toward the back door. Dean nodded as he pulled out the knife and started toward the back door. Suddenly, there was a loud flap of a pair of wings. Ty and Dean looked up. Ty felt her heart catch. Uriel stood on the church next to Castiel.

"What are you doing, Cas? You should," Dean's jaw went slack as he saw Uriel. "Thought you were dead?"

Uriel smiled that same smile that Ty hated. She looked at the angel, wondering how he could be alive. She didn't really have time to worry about that now. Then, she thought of David's death. Could he still be alive?

"Did you come to help?" Ty asked, fingering her gun.

"You are still insolent," Uriel said.

Ty smiled a little. "You are still a pain in the ass. We're even. Now answer my question."

Uriel growled and took a step toward her.

"We can't get in," Castiel said suddenly.

Ty and Dean gave him an incredulous look. They were angels. The one out of place was Alastair, who was now in the church. Ty started to comment when she noticed something on the door. She walked past the angels and touched the door. A film of green residue came off on her hand.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Dean asked as she stared intently at her fingers.

Ty held up her hand. "Don't you see that?"

Dean shook his head. "See what?"

"It's angel proofing," Castiel explained. "You can only see it in the other realm, but with your demon sight it's no wonder you can see it."

"It's what?" Dean asked.

"It's like a devil trap only for angels," Castiel explained.

"How do you break it?"

Ty shook her head. "You don't. There are more than one, and they are all over the place."

Dean growled. They could use the angels' help. They were stuck outside. He started to say something when he heard a loud, heart wrenching scream echo down the street. Ty looked back at the door. She knew that scream. Lily needed their help, now. Dean looked at Ty and waited. She was the one giving the orders tonight.

"Go around back," Ty finally said. "I'll distract Alastair."

"Draw Alastair out," Uriel said.

"What?!" Dean and Ty half yelled.

"Do it," Castiel interjected. "We will do the rest."

Ty rolled her eyes and inclined her hair. Dean nodded. He didn't really think that splitting up would be the best idea against Alastair, but they had to get Lily out in one piece. Dean gave Ty a small wink. He moved around the building when he saw Ty pull out the knife and start for the door. Ty looked at the blade of her knife as she pushed the door open. She could heard Lily scream again. She spared a glance at Castiel as she took another step. There was hurt and pain in his eyes; he wanted to help Lily.

"I'll get her back, Cas," Ty as she pushed the doors open.

The door moaned and creaked as Ty walked into the church. The large gold cross that hung over alter was gone, and the room was as dark as a tomb. She could see Lily's limp for in the dim candlelight. Ty longed to call out to her. But she knew Alastair could be hiding anywhere. She took a few steps, walking closer to the alter. Suddenly, the doors crashed shut behind her. She jumped and looked around.

"Come on out Alastair," Ty growled as she adjusted her knife.

The flames in the candles came to life, lighting the entire altar. Ty noticed blood running down Lily's arms and head. Ty grinded her teeth as she moved closer. Some movement behind altar cloth caught her attention. Dean was getting close to Lily. She shook her head, warning him to stay where he was. Dean nodded and moved back into the room.

"Tyler," a voice that strangely resembled Marlon Brando said from behind her. "So glad you could join the party."

Ty stiffened as she turned. She had to be poised for a fight. Alastair stood behind her. He was wearing a new meat suit. This man looked like mechanic of some sorts. She could see small spots of grease and dirt on his shirt. Ty bristled at the sight of another innocent victim being claimed.

"You looked better in the pediatrician," Ty sneered.

Alastair looked down at the man he was in and shook his head. "You know, I'm so sick of coming back up here to take of Lilith's problems."

"Tell her to do her own work then."

Ty began to circle him. Anything to keep the focus on her. She had already seen Dean move toward Lily again. If he was silent and fast, all she would have to do is get Alastair outside. She fingered the knife, waiting. She knew that this plan was going to go wrong. Alastair would sense Dean there. She glanced back over her shoulder as Dean picked Lily up. The chair that she sat in made a loud, sigh of relief at having Lily's weight lifted. Alastair half turned as Ty rushed him.

"Dean go!"

Ty barely got the words out before she felt her whole body smash into the stain glass window. She hit the ground with an abrupt thud. Her vision swam as she looked up. Through the pain, blood, and glass shards, she saw Dean hit the altar table and Lily lay in the floor. Ty found every ounce of strength she had and forced herself to her feet. She was plastered against the wall before she ever took a step.

"No!" Dean growled.

"I'll be with you soon enough, Dean," Alastair said as he pressed Ty to the wall tighter.

Ty let out an agonizing scream. She had never felt pain like this before in her life. Her insides turned and moved, trying not to press against each other. She could hear cracking and popping as her bones and muscles began to break.

"CASTIEL!" Dean yelled as he watched Ty's pain.

In all the madness, no one had see Lily get to her feet. She moved slowly as if in great pain. Her body and her eyes were no longer hers. They were the same strange, blue that Ty's became when she called on her other side. Her hands suddenly grasped Alastair's arms. The room was filled with an electric blue light. There was a loud cracking and booming as Alastair disappeared into nothing. Ty slid to the floor heavily as Dean got to his feet. Lily fell back against a pew, her eyes turning back to their old shade. She seemed more weak now than she had before. Dean touched her arm; she nodded that she was alright.

"They angels are outside," Dean said, as he helped Ty to her feet.

"Why didn't they come in?" Lily asked, rubbing her temple.

"Angel proofing," Ty said weakly. "I want a hot shower."

Dean put an arm around her as they walked out of the church. They walked out into the parking lot. Dean expected that to see Uriel and Castiel both standing there, but Castiel was the only one there. He looked at the three of them. His eyes quickly lingered on Lily.

"What just happened in there?" Dean asked, pulling Ty closer.

Castiel tore his eyes away from Lily and looked at Ty and Dean. He could see that Ty was in a lot of pain. Alastair had decided to do his worst on her. He turned to Dean, knowing that he would owe at him an explanation as to what had just happened.

"Where's Alastair?" Ty asked coldly.

"You helped us capture him," Castiel said. "And you saved a seal."

Dean and Ty looked at Lily. She was the only thing that they saved. Lily felt their eyes on her and turned away. Now all of this made sense. Why Alastair wanted Lily, the church, the angel proofing. Ty looked at Castiel. This fight wasn't over, but at least one key player was out of the picture.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Ty laid facedown on the motel room bed. Her body still ached and burned from the fight with Alastair. She looked up when the door opened. She had been half-expecting to see Lily or Dean. She was surprised when it was just Lily. She buried her face back in the bed as she heard Lily move to the other bed.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Like a bug that hit a really big windshield, really hard," Ty mumbled.

"I think Dean is staying with Sam tonight."

Ty only nodded. She had figured that out a long time ago. She thought of rolling over, but the pain was almost too much.

"So I was a seal?" Lily asked suddenly.

Ty moved her head where she was no longer sucking in sheets. She knew that Lily had already figured all this out, so she wasn't going to lie to her. She nodded a little. Lily quickly turned away from her.

"I'll give you another good one," Ty said. "Uriel is still alive."

Lily shot up and stared at Ty. "You are kidding right?"

"No," Ty said crisply. "He is very much a live, and I guess as well as can be expected."

Lily sat back on the bed. This could not be a good thing. Where had Uriel been hiding all this time? She thought about David. Perhaps, Uriel's return had to do with that. She glanced over at Ty, who was almost asleep.

"So now what?" Lily asked.

"I'm sleeping."

"Ty," Lily said, showing a little annoyance. "We have to find out what is going."

Ty looked up. "What is going on is that you being killed along with some other who do breaks a seal. We stopped the that. Now, the angels have Alastair. Why? I don't know nor do I really care."

Lily huffed as she sat down. Her being a seal was no big deal, but she wanted to know why the angels wanted Alastair. Did he know more about what was going than he let on? She had wondered since he was the first to show up at David's death if he had something to do with it. She watched as Ty painfully rolled over. She understood why Ty was in no hurry to be in another scuffle.

"Where's Dean?" Ty asked suddenly.

Lily shrugged. "Was he supposed to come over here?"

Ty nodded. She had not really thought about where Dean might be. She thought that he would most likely want to talk to Sam about what happened in the church, so she wasn't expecting him right away. However, it wasn't like him to just leave here lying on the bed in pain without a little delivery of whiskey and maybe something else.

Lily took a deep breath and looked at Ty. She knew where Dean actually was, and she knew Ty was not going to be happy about it, but it would work out better if she just told her.

"Ty, Dean and Sam are burning David's body," Lily said softly.

Ty shot up with her whole body screaming in agony. She pulled on her boots and started for the door. Her muscles protested and ached as she moved. She had wanted to be there when they took David's body to be burned. She reached for the door as it opened. Ty jumped back surprised to see Sam and Dean standing there.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

Ty looked past him and at Dean. He looked ruffled. There must have been a verbal scuffle in the car. She could see Dean's eyes were tired. He was sick of what was going on around him. Ty could see that. She reached for him as Sam shoved past her. Dean rolled his eyes a little as walked past Ty.

"You feeling ok?" he asked.

"Right now every muscle in my body is cussing me," Ty said with a faint smile.

Dean leaned in and looked like he was going to kiss her. Ty waited for a moment, feeling the atmosphere of the room change. She looked over at Lily as Sam got closer to her. She could see that both of them were fighting the tension that surrounded them. Sometimes, Ty wondered if Lily really hated him as much as she acted like she did. Sam glanced at Lily, quickly avoiding her eyes.

"I wanted to be there when you burned David's body," Ty said softly so that only Dean could hear.

Dean nodded. He knew that Ty would have wanted to be there, but they had to move fast. He had left Ty's hotel room only hours earlier. She was sound asleep from all the pain pills. He couldn't just wake her up to take her to burn the man that was pretty much her father.

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

Ty started to say something when there was a loud flap of wings. Ty fell back against Dean as Lily almost jumped into Sam's arm. The spacious motel room had suddenly become quite crowded as Castiel and Uriel stood between the beds.

"You are needed," Uriel said with no salutations to anyone.

Dean gritted his teeth. Ty quickly touched his arm before he blew up. Dean stopped, but she could still felt his anger.

"We just got back from burying a friend, think you could cut us some frickin' slack," Dean yelled.

"Yeah, it was a man who worked for you too," Sam threw in.

Uriel glared around the room. When his eyes fell on her, Ty felt heat hit her face. She still hated him. She quickly looked down and gripped Dean's arm tighter.

"We raised you out of Hell for our purposes," Uriel said lowly.

"What were those again?" Dean snapped.

The room was suddenly filled with yelling. No one was listening as everyone was speaking. Ty held Dean's arm tighter. She knew he would fly off the handle if she didn't hold him back.

"That's enough!" Lily suddenly yelled.

There was sudden silence in the room. Everyone looked around, waiting for the next gauntlet to be thrown. Castiel looked at Lily for a long moment and took a step behind Uriel. Ty watched and felt something in her twinge. No one put Castiel as a second. Not even Uriel.

"Seven angels are dead," Uriel said suddenly. "David was the most recent."

Ty looked at the floor. She suddenly felt Dean's hand on her back. She looked up at him. There was so much more than a connection between them. Strength, faith, hope and love flowed through touches. She knew that he had the same connection with Sam, and it was powerful. But between them it was a lot stronger.

"Do you think it's demons?" Lily asked, brining Ty back to the present.

"That's what we need to find out," Castiel said. "We have Alastair."

"Well, he should be able to name your triggerman," Ty said, leaning against the wall.

"He won't talk. His will is very strong," Castiel replied.

"He's a black belt in torture," Dean said. "You guys are out of your league."

Uriel looked Dean square in the eye. "That's why we have come to his student."

Ty suddenly felt every part of her body tighten in anger. "Don't call him that."

Dean's face blanched. His eyes quickly found the floor. Ty started to reach for him, but Uriel's piercing glance stopped her. Dean looked up with unyielding eyes. His expression was sit and determined.

"No," he said with no room for discussion.

"Dean, I know this is hard," Castiel started.

"And we don't care," Uriel shot at him.

"You can't ask him to do this," Ty hissed.

Ty watched as Uriel moved closer. Her hand instinctively reached for Dean's arm. She knew that even if Dean didn't want to do what they asked, they could make him. She wasn't about to let him handle this alone.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel said inching closer.

Ty looked at Castiel, pleading for help. She knew that Castiel would never deliberately hurt her or Dean. Castiel looked at Dean for a moment and quickly looked away. Ty felt her heart shift a little. She could see that they were starting to lose their one ally in all of this. She gripped Dean's arm as Uriel suddenly raised his hand. Ty closed her eyes tightly and held on to Dean.

Sam looked around the room as he saw that the angels along with Ty and Dean disappeared. He cursed loudly and glanced over. Lily had fallen in the floor during the whole scuffle. He helped to her feet, careful to avoid her eyes. Lily got to her feet and let go of him before they touched each other long enough to matter. She was mad. She couldn't believe that Castiel had just up and vanished, taking Dean and Ty with him.

"Well that was just a pointless conversation," Sam said angry.

Lily looked at him. She understood his anger, but at the same time, she trusted Castiel more than she did Sam. She quickly gathered her things. She wouldn't stay in the room with Sam. He watched her but didn't care. He would find Dean in his own way. Lily reached for the door when Sam grabbed her arm.

"Why do you trust them?" Sam asked.

Lily gave him a funny look. "The angels?"

Sam nodded.

Lily thought long and hard about what she wanted to say. She didn't really trust them now. Their planned was flawed. Dean was a strong, Lily would not dispute that, but he was not strong enough to handle this. She looked back at Sam. She knew many things that he had done with his little demon on his shoulder. She shook her head.

"The same reason you trust Ruby," Lily said as she walked out of the room.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Ty opened her eyes to find that she was in an abandon warehouse that reeked of mold and sewage. She looked around of what must have been the angels meeting room for there was a table with another room off to the side.

"What is this place?" Dean growled suddenly.

Ty looked up at him. She had almost forgotten that she had clutched so hard to him that it would be hard to shake her free as the angels transported Dean. She could see the anger in the angels' eyes. She was not supposed to be here. Dean reached down and touched her arm. Ty quickly returned the touch as Uriel turned on them.

"How did she get here?" he demanded more from Castiel than Ty and Dean.

Ty couldn't resist a smug smile. There was no way she was going to let Dean hand this alone. Uriel looked more furious than Castiel. Ty thought she even saw a small smile play on his lips.

"I don't know," Castiel said. It was only half-true.

"I grabbed Dean, and didn't let go," Ty said as she felt Dean touch her arm again.

Uriel went to say something when there was a rattling of chains in a closed off room. Dean spun around and moved to the door. He was already close enough to it that he could guess what was behind the door. Dean looked through the small, square window and felt his breath come short. Ty walked up behind him, putting an arm on his shoulder. He didn't turn. She looked up, past Dean, and even her heart stopped. Alastair stood in the darkened room with chains, holding him in place.

Ty quickly turned back to Castiel. She knew that devil's trap. Castiel had taught her how to make one very close to it. It was strong, and no demon could break it. Not even Alastair. She felt Dean brush by her arm, which brought her back to the problem at hand. She started following him.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Castiel asked. "We need you!"

Dean stopped with Ty by his side. He turned to both angels, fire and anger evident in his eyes. "You don't want me to do this."

"We know this is hard to ask," Castiel pleaded.

"Then don't ask it!" Ty suddenly snapped.

Uriel took a step toward Ty. Dean suddenly pushed her behind him, standing toe to toe with him. Ty could felt the hate, tension, and anger all through the room. This was a bad idea. A dangerous idea, but it had to be done.

"I want to talk to Castiel alone," Dean hissed.

Uriel shot them a sinister smile. Ty tensed. She had seen him with that smile many times, but there was something about this moment that made chills go down her back. He flashed his teeth at Dean and let out a small laugh.

"I go seek revelations," Uriel said and took off.

Ty let out a breath she didn't even realize that she had been holding. She climbed on the table as Dean turned to Castiel.

"If you guys don't start walking more, you're going to get flabby," Dean said with a shake of his head.

Castiel gave Dean a funny look. He had still not grasped the gravity of human jokes. They were even harder to understand when people like Dean said something. Ty smiled a little.

"Wow, I'm really starting to think that Chuckles is the only one with a sense of humor," Dean said, running a finger through his hair.

"Uriel is the funniest one in the garrison," Castiel said. He still didn't quite understand.

Ty sighed. She didn't want to hear it right now. She wanted to know what this was really all about.

"Castiel, what is this all about?" Ty snapped.

"Our garrison is dying, Ty," Castiel barked back. "We need to know who is doing it!"

"Not like this!" Ty jumped to her feet.

Ty wanted to fight. She wanted scream and tear into the angel, who was quickly becoming an enemy. She knew what Alastair was capable of. She knew that in a single instant this could go bad. Then, an image flashed in Ty's mind. She remembered what Ty had done. What Alastair had made him. She never wanted to see that again. She looked up, and Dean was going over to the door. She could see that he was fighting with himself. He wanted to do this, but fear showed all over his body.

"Calm down, Ty," Dean said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ty silenced her mouth. However, her body still held the same tension as before. She touched Dean's hand and looked away.

"Castiel, since when does someone put a leash on you?" Dean asked with a sharp note in his tone.

Castiel looked at the floor. Ty looked at him. Something was wrong. He had most likely done something that he wasn't supposed to do. Ty's face blanched. Lily. Castiel looked up, catching Ty's eye. He gave her a subtle nod.

"My superiors think that I am getting too close to those in my charge. Like you and Lily," Castiel finally admitted.

Dean looked back at the door. It was safe. Alastair was bound, gagged, and powerless. That didn't help subdue his fear of what he would become if he did this. He glanced over his shoulder at Ty. She was looking at her phone and moving it around. She wanted to leave. He thought of what she would think of him if he did this. She thought that he was such a good man. She wouldn't understand what became just to survive hell.

"Castiel, if I do this," Dean said, closing his eyes. "You will not like what comes out. None of you will."

Ty dropped her phone. She was on her feet in a matter of seconds. She walked up behind him and rested her head against his shoulder blades. She took a deep breath.

"No matter what comes out of that room," Ty whispered where only she could hear. "It will still be you."

Dean closed his eyes. Even with his jacket and other clothes on, he could feel Ty's lips on his body. Her hands were on his sides warm and so inviting. He didn't want to hurt her. He looked back at Castiel.

"Do you have the tools?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded almost a little sadly. He inclined his head to where a cart sat with things on it. He walked over, examining it as he left Ty there to stare through the window. Dean pulled off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. Ty smiled at the simpleness of him doing that. She turned to him.

"You sure about this?" Ty asked.

"No," Dean said. "But it has to be done."

Ty looked at him and popped up on her tiptoes, giving him a quick kiss. She knew now was not really the time to be kissing him. But she didn't care. He would need all the strength he could get, and this was the only way she could think of to do it. She felt his lips on hers, pulling her in.

"I better start this before I lose my nerve," he said, lightly kissing her cheek.

Ty nodded. She pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders. She watched as he swung open the door. Ty watched as Dean entered the room. Alastair had raised his head, and he looked happy. She felt new tears burn her eyes. She knew that Alastair could see her; that bothered her. He would use her again. She watched as the door closed. She couldn't see Alastair anymore. All she could see was Dean's form walking toward him.

"He will be fine, Ty," Castiel said suddenly.

Ty turned to him. "Not even a devil's trap can keep a demon's mouth shut."

Lily sat at the table in the motel room and tossed down the small runes again. They were telling her all sorts of things that she couldn't understand. She knew if Castiel caught her at this moment, he would think of her as anything but chosen, but she had to know where they had taken Dean. Suddenly, one of the runes smacked the floor and sounded as if it had shattered. Lily just from her chair afraid she had finally done them in. It was a surprise to find that the rune was still moving.

The small black stone rolled down the floor and stopped against the corner of a piece of paper. Lily bent down and picked it up; it was a map. She pulled it out and stared at it. That's what the runes had been telling her. She needed a map for the runes to point in some sort of direction. She smoothed the map on the table and tossed the stones again. They landed in perfect circle around one small area on the map. She wrote down the location, packed up some weapons, and went to get Sam.

She walked out into the night, feeling the cool air hit her face. She shook her head. How had things get so bad? Angels dying, Dean the master of torture. And then there was Sam. That was the one thing she couldn't shake. Sam was slipping away faster and faster. She didn't even know if he could be saved. She turned the corner and stopped. There was an orange mach mustang sitting in the parking lot. She only saw the car once, but she knew whose it was. Ruby's!

Lily swallowed hard, angry. She was going to break this up right now. She reached for door when a flick of a shadow move. Lily noticed that the curtains were still opened. She glanced at the glass, thinking she would see nothing. Ruby was had just put some sort of fire out. Sam leaned over the table and picked up a small piece of paper. It was a map. He has sent for her to help him find Dean. Lily growled under her breath as she watched. She started to reach for the door when Ruby straddled Sam. She wanted to retch at seeing her like that.

Lily quickly turned away. She wasn't going to watch this. As her back turned, a flash of silver caught her attention. She turned fast, afraid that something might have gone wrong. She looked back at the window to see Sam pull out Ruby's knife. Ruby quickly took the knife from him and cut a small slit on her arm. Lily watched in disbelief. What was going on? Blood dripped from Ruby's arm. She looked at Sam, and his eyes had almost popped from his head. It was as if he had some mad need for what was coming from her arm. He grabbed it with a frightening need and began to suck from it.

Lily's knee's went weak as she watched this. She longed to look away, but she as going to watch all of this. Sam kept Ruby's arm to his lips for what seemed like hours. Out of nowhere, he looked up at the window. Lily turned just in the knick of time. She felt her heart pound all over her body. She quickly started back to her room with the image of Sam's blood stained lips burned into her brain.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Alastair looked up as Dean moved closer. He had been mumbling a foolish little song about Heaven from the moment he had caught Dean's scent. Now, he really felt like singing. He grinned at Dean as he started to sing louder. Dean tried to pay him no attention, but his annoying voice was too unbearable not to hear.

"You know," Alastair started. "This must be very hard on you."

Dean continued not to pay attention to him. He poured some holy water into a large bowl. He could here Alastair's sharp intake of breath. Dean hid his smile as he sat the knife down too.

"There's that pig poker," Alastair said. "I though Ty had it."

Dean looked over, picking up the knife. "She did, but she shares. Now, tell me who is killing the angels."

Alastair looked at him. He wasn't going to tell Dean anything. There was nothing that Dean could do to really hurt him. Holy water only stung and that pig poker was more like a mosquito bite than actual pain. Dean looked up at him, waiting. He knew that most likely Alastair would tell him nothing, but he had to try. He didn't want to take this as far as it could go.

"What are you going to do?" Alastair sneered as he looked at the knife. "Spill my guts?"

Dean couldn't resist a small smile. "Oh, you will spill your guts. But I didn't want to get my shoes dirty."

Dean turned and walked back to the table. Alastair began to mumble things that he wasn't going to listen to. He stared down at the holy water as Alastair's tone started to change. He wasn't getting to Dean. Something had to change.

"So this is payback for what I did to you?" Alastair said.

Dean moved the holy water closer. He could sense the irritation in Alastair's voice, and he liked it. He reached for something at the edge of the table when Alastair began to get puffy with him.

"You know Alastair," Dean said suddenly. "Even after all that time I could still dream, and I dreamed up a lot of new things to do to you."

Alastair spit a little. "You will have to do better than holy water."

Dean moved a little so that Alastair could see what he was doing. There was a long syringe in his hand. He filled it with holy water and turned to him. Dean never thought that he would see it, but he was sure that he saw fear in the demon's eyes. Dean release the air from hit as he plunged it into his arm.

"Let's get started," Dean said as pushed the plunger down on the syringe.

Alastair yelled out as the holy water went through his whole body. The pain came from the inside and could not be gotten rid of. Dean watched with and started back over to the holy water.

Ty looked up as she heard Alastairs scream. She closed her eyes feeling tears run down her face. She quickly wiped them away as Castiel walked by. She couldn't decided which was worse. Hearing Alastair go through this, or the fact that she couldn't be Dean while he did this. There was another loud yell from the inside. Ty quickly turned to the floor as she ran a hand through her hair. Castiel stopped behind her and sent a shiver down her back for him to be that close. Nothing was right about this. There was another loud yell, which made Ty jump from the table.

"Cas," Ty started. "Go in there and stop this."

Castiel shook his head, but he wouldn't meet Ty's eyes. "I can't. This has to be done."

"Bull shit!" Ty snapped coldly.

Castiel looked up. The sharp outburst caught him off guard. He knew that Ty didn't like what was happening. Or that she wanted to be in there while it happened. He looked at her. Her eyes were puffy, and he could see remnants of tears on her face. This was odd. Alastair had tortured and hurt Dean; now, Ty cried for him.

"Dean is the only weapon you have right now, Castiel." Ty said simply, hoping the simplicity would help him understand her anger. "Stop this before you ruin the only weapon that you have."

"This is His will," Castiel said. "I cannot question it."

"'His will' my ass," Ty took a step closer to him. "There is no way he would order to this. He wouldn't ask this of you or Dean. This is wrong, Castiel, and you know it. Dean is the only weapon you have, and if this goes too far, you may have more than a weapon to worry about."

"We are the ones who rescued Dean!" Castiel suddenly yelled.

Ty felt the whole room shake as his grew darker. She thought of looking away because he got so angry. Not this time though. He had made look away and feel guilty too many times. She was tired of it. She glared up at him. Her voice remained calm and steady as she delivered the next words.

"Not for this," Ty said, staring him in the eye.

Castiel stared at her right back. He could see that she was challenging him. He wouldn't fight her. He knew that she was no match for him. He saw the fierce anger in her eyes. She truly believed what she was saying to him. He started to say something when there was a loud crash in the room.

Ty ran over to the door and looked through the window. The room was dark, and it was hard to tell what was going on. She kept her eyes glued to the small window with her heart pounding in her chest.

"Dean!" she called out.

There was no answer. Ty's heart pounded into her ears. She reached for the door handle when something moved in the room, creating enough light that she could see. A large figure stood in the middle of the room. He suddenly turned. It wasn't Dean.

"No!" Ty screamed.

Ty looked around for anything to grab. She noticed a iron pipe leaning against the wall. She grabbed it and ran in the room as soon as Alastair turned his back again. She didn't care what it took, she was going to help Dean. She ran in the room as she watched Alastair straggle Dean. Blood covered Dean's face. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he looked like he was barley breathing. She swung the pipe with all her might. The pipe connected loudly, and Dean hit the floor hard. Alastair turned, grabbing the pipe.

"You again," Alastair growled.

Ty twisted the pipe and shoved him back. She put her body between his and Dean's limp form. Alastair started to charge her when Castiel spun him around and planted the knife right above his heart.  
"Looks like God is on my side," Alastair sneered.

Castiel moved his hand as the knife started to twist. Ty watched, hoping the demon would finally fall. She watched Castiel. He kept pushing the knife in farther, but Alastair was not going down. Ty stepped back and knelt down to Dean's body. He was barely breathing.

"Dean, hang on," Ty whispered.

Ty reached for the pipe again as Alastair grabbed Castiel. She got to her feet slowly. She knew that Castiel could fight him off if he wanted. Suddenly, Alastair smashed Castiel into the wall. Ty brought the pipe up and only had it pulled out of her hands. Ty stood there afraid to move. She glanced around the room, desperately searching for another weapon. She ran to the table, grabbing for the jug of holy water.

The side of her head slammed the table as her fingers locked around the handle. She turned to see Alastair raise his arm as he held Castiel against the wall. She tried to pull herself, but he held her steady. She looked up at the table. The water had tipped. Her last defense was now spilling on the floor.

"Between you celestials and her," Alastair said tightening his grip on Castiel's throat. "I'm not sure which is worse. I really wish I did know how to kill you, but all I can do is send you back."

Ty looked up. Alastair put his hand up and started to chant some Latin incantation. Ty knew the words but only vaguely. What he saying was part of the exorcisms that she learned. She struggled to regain some sort of ground, but Alastair still held her in place. Alastair's voice suddenly got louder. Ty looked up to see a light coming from Castiel's eyes, nose, and mouth.

"No!" Ty couldn't help but let out a scream.

Ty closed her eyes. She wouldn't watch this. There was a loud noise followed by a smashing against the wall. Ty felt the hold on her let go. She was on her feet in time to see Alastair hit the wall and Castiel the floor. She started toward the angel when Lily ran out of nowhere. She turned around in time to see Sam. His hand was raised, and his eyes looked unnaturally dark. Ty watched him as he pressed Alastair to the wall.

"Who is killing the angels?" Sam demanded.

Alastair shook in pain. Ty watched actually pitying him. She had seen a lot of damage done to demons. She had done most of it herself. Alastair began to wrath and twist as Ty had never seen a demon do. He seemed to be having trouble finding his voice.

"I don't know," he choked out.

Sam's hand twisted into a fist. "Who's doing it?!"

Ty looked over at Lily and Castiel. They both had a look of confusion and horror on their faces. Lily's look past horror. She seemed almost sad. Ty turned back to Alastair, noticing blood pouring from his nose. She wanted to scream for Sam to stop. This was too much.

"Lilith is not doing it," Alastair finally admitted in a labored breath. "If she were, she would not have killed seven angels. She would have killed hundreds of thousands."

Sam's had flattened and lowered. Alastair looked as if a rock had been lifted off his chest. He looked at Sam.

"Send me back," he mocked. "If you can."

Sam smiled. Ty looked Lily and saw horror in her best friend's eyes. What had Sam done? He couldn't even stop Alastair last time, and now he could hold him and hurt him.

"No," Sam said. "Now, I can kill."

Every open eye in the room turned to Sam. Ty felt her heart jump into her throat. There was no way. It was not possible. She watched Sam fist tighten again and turned her attention to Alastair. His body glowed, twisted one last time and then slumped against the wall. Ty looked at the man's eyes as he hit the floor. They were wide open and in shock. She wanted to scream. She looked up at Sam, who was barely winded from the whole thing.

Sam turned to Lily and quickly looked away. Ty finally managed to find her footing and went over to Dean. He was still breathing, but his pulse was shallow. The blood had dried on his face, making him look worse than he really was. She grabbed for her cell phone, only to find it had no signal.

"Somebody go outside and call an ambulance!" Ty shrieked.

Lily got to her feet and ran out as Sam came over to Dean. Ty looked at him for a moment. She halfway scared to even touch him or have him touch Dean. She took Dean's hand, hoping that the touch would create some reaction.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked with a dangerous edge in his voice.

Ty looked at Castiel. She didn't know how it happened. He taught her that same devil trap. No demon broke it. She looked over at the edge of it. She swallowed hard as her meet with the broken white paint. She turned to Sam.

"Something broke it."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Ty sat silently on the examining table as the nurse finished wrapping her wrist. She put up a rough struggle when they first got to the hospital. She didn't want to be looked at. All she cared about was Dean. One of the doctors insisted on looking at her though. She hadn't even realized that her hand was throbbing, and that she had a bump on her head.

"You're all finished, sweetie," the nurse said suddenly.

Ty looked at her and nodded her thanks. "What about the man I came in with?"

The nurse shook her head. "I haven't heard anything, but you can go wait with the others."

Ty nodded. Her body was still hurting from her scuffle with Alastair the first time around. Now, it hurt in new places. She watched as the nurse walked out. She was in no hurry to go wait with Sam. Ty got ready to stand when the door opened again. Ty jumped to her feet, thinking that a doctor needed the room. She turned to see Lily sneaking in the door.

"Is Dean ok?" Ty asked with panic tone.

"I don't know," Lily said and shut the door. "I wanted to talk you to alone."

Ty sat back down on the table, looking at her. Lily walked around the room and sat down heavily in a chair in the corner. She had a worried look on her face. It was the same look that she had had in the warehouse.

"What's going on Lily?" Ty asked as she stared at the white gauze around her wrist and hand.

Lily looked up. Her mind still burned with the image of Sam's bloody lips and face. She knew that she should tell all of them in one place. She even thought that perhaps she should confront Sam herself.

"Did you see what Sam did tonight?" Lily asked, looking up at Ty.

Ty nodded. "How did you two find us?"

"I used my runes," Lily explained. "Sam used Ruby. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ty rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for another talk about Ruby and Sam. It was topic that had gone stale a long time ago. She knew that Ruby was trouble, but Sam didn't want to hear or see it.

"Lily, Dean and I have screamed at Sam about that whore. He doesn't want to listen."

"That's not it," Lily said sharply. "I know how Sam is getting so strong, so fast."

Ty looked up. She locked eyes with Lily. She knew Lily would never lie to her about this. Lily nodded slowly. She wasn't ready to tell her everything, but now was as good as time as any. Lily took a deep breath and looked at Ty.

"He's drinking demon blood," Lily said simply and to the point.

Ty felt her jaw go slack. "He's what?"

Lily shook her head. She knew that this was going to sound crazy, but she thought Ty would understand. She nodded her head to assure Ty of what she had just said.

"That's impossible, Lily," Ty finally said, but her voice didn't sound like she actually believe the words.

"I saw him do it."

"When? Where? Whose blood?" Ty had a thousand questions. This was almost too much to comprehend.

"Whose blood do you think?"

Ty got to her feet. She reached for the door handle when Lily pulled her back. Ty spun around and smashed her into the wall. Ty wanted to end this. She stared into Lily eyes. There was fear there. Not fear of Ty but of what was happening around them. Ty released her and took a step back.

"We can't confront him yet," Lily said. "Not with Dean like this."

Ty took a deep breath. She thought of Dean. She had almost forgotten why they were even there. However, she was still angry with Sam. How could be so stupid? He already had demon blood in him. All this would do was make it worse. Ty opened the door calmly.

"Let's go check on Dean," she said when Lily gave her a skeptical look.

"What about Sam?"

Ty looked at her. She didn't really know what she was going to do about Sam. She sighed loudly. She wanted to hit something more than anything. Sam was endangering everyone, and most likely, he didn't care. Her mind went back to Dean. He needed her now more than ever. She was certain that Alastair told him about his place in all this.

"We'll deal with Sam when the time is right," Ty said and disappeared from the room.

Ty walked down the hall toward Dean's room. She noticed Sam standing in the hall close by. He seemed nervous and agitated about something. Ty stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Have they said anything about Dean?" Ty asked.

Sam looked up at her. He started to say something cold and cruel when he noticed Lily walk up. He quickly shook his head and backed up against the wall. A silence fell between all of them. Lily sat down on the floor as she watched the two of them. They were most likely going to fight, but not while they knew nothing about Dean.

"They are still with him," Sam said. "They think his heart might have stopped."

Ty closed her eyes. She said a silent prayer that no real damage had been done. She remembered seeing his crumpled form lying on the floor. She should have done something faster. She glanced at Sam. He didn't seem as upset as she thought he would. His hands were shaking a little. It could be from anger, but she doubted it.

"You want some coffee, Sam?" Ty asked, testing him.

Sam jumped at hearing his name. He looked at Lily first then at Ty. Ty watched as his body tightened; he was nervous around both of them. She would deal with later. All she could think about at the moment was Dean. She looked at Lily, who shook her head to answer the question about coffee. Ty nodded and disappeared down the hall.

Ty truly hated hospital coffee or brown water she had started calling it. She took a long sip and wanted to gag. She leaned against the wall, thinking. So much had happened in the span of only a few hours. She should have learned that things could change all in matter of seconds in this job. She started to take another sip when Castiel suddenly appeared. Ty almost jumped out of skin.

"God, will you learn to not sneak up on people," Ty snapped.

Castiel looked at little ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"What do you want?"

"I need your help."

Ty glared at him. When he needed her help, something bad usually happened, and she usually ended up bleeding. She looked back at the coffee. Almost anything would be better than drinking that crap she held.

"With what?" Ty finally asked.

"I think I know who broke the trap."

Ty looked at him. The coffee smashed to the floor as her hand reached for something inside her coat. "A demon?"

Castiel shook his head. "Take my hand."

Ty looked down at the outstretched hand. She thought of Dean. He could wake up at any time. She should be there with him. But this was more important. She wanted to know who had put Dean in this situation. She reached out and touched his cold skin. She closed her eyes as there was a sudden, tight pull on her whole body. She opened them to find that she was standing in the middle of the warehouse again. The devil's trap stood right next to her.

"Why are we here?" Ty asked.

Castiel looked at her. "I need your help."

"Look, whatever did this."

Ty stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes were on the floor but not just the floor. They were on the broken part of the devil's trap. Her fingers traced across the floor. The floor was cold against her fingers. She could see a slight stain in the floor, but the line was still broken. She touched the floor again when a cold drop of water hit her hand. She glanced up, noticing a leak pipe.

"You have got to be kidding me," she growled. "You put a devil's trap under a leaky pipe? Are you stupid!"

Castiel looked at her. He turned his head to the pipe. When he painted that floor, there had been no water in that pipe. He slowly twisted his wrist, and the small valve turned. Ty felt sick at her stomach. No demon would have been strong or willing enough to enter that room and tangle with the angels.

"Who did this?" Ty asked.

There was a sudden flap of wings. Ty scrambled to her feet and quickly slid behind a column. She looked up in time to see Uriel enter the room. She gave Castiel a funny look, and he motioned for her to stay hid. Ty slid back into the darkness of the spot. She knew if Uriel saw here there would be more than Hell to pay.

"You wanted to see me, Castiel," Uriel said in a strange tone.

"Isn't it strange how fast the work of angels can be undone by something as simple as a leaky pipe." Castiel answered him as he moved closer to Uriel.

Ty slid closer to the edge of her hiding spot to hear what Uriel had to say. He didn't really say much. Ty watched his movements, and he seemed more relaxed than Castiel. Ty felt her fingers instinctively grip the handle of her knife. Something wasn't right; she could feel it in the air.

"Angels are supposed to be the true agents of fate," Castiel said.

Uriel shook his head. "I guess Alastair was stronger than we thought."

Ty watched him. She felt her stomach turn. It was the way he said that. She had used the same devil's trap on many demons. A few had attempted to break it, but they never succeeded. It was true that most of them were nothing more than black-eyed, low power demons. However, a devil's trap rendered a demon, any demon, powerless. Alastair could not have turned that pipe.

"There is no way that Alastair broke that trap," Castiel admitted. "I made it myself."

Uriel kept looking around the room. It was as if he could sense that they were not alone. Ty adjusted her body in the hiding place as his eyes scanned closer to her. If she wasn't careful, he would see her. She pushed herself back in the dark as he turned back to Castiel.

"Alastair never should have been taken alive," Uriel said softly. "He should have been killed, but since he wasn't I thought that he could kill Dean Winchester."

Ty moved suddenly. She no longer cared what would happen. Uriel spun around and looked at her. He had that same sinister smile that Ty hated. She started to back away when Uriel held up his hands.

"Don't go anywhere, Ty," he said with a tone that meant he was not surprised she was even there. "You need to hear this too."

Ty looked at Castiel. He had a look of fear etched more in eyes than his face. He moved around Uriel as Ty stood still. She wanted to know what was really going on. She watched as Uriel moved closer to her. She thought of taking at step back, but she always stood strong when Uriel thought of touching her.

"Did you do this?" Castiel asked suddenly.

Uriel nodded slowly. Ty felt her hand slip from the knife handle. She felt sick on the inside. An angel was killing his own kind. She looked at Cas, who seemed to be thinking the same thing that she was.

"Why?" Castiel said suddenly.

"Because the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel."

There was a sudden clank of steel. Ty didn't even look at him. Her eyes were fixed on the sword that he held. The blade was pointed down the entire width. It looked more like a lance that a sword. To the untrained eye, it looked silver, but Ty could see something sparking through the blade. It was fire. She knew that sword.

"Why did you kill member of our garrison?" Castiel asked with more of an edge in his voice.

"I only killed the ones that said no to helping me free our brother, Lucifer," Uriel explained.

Ty suddenly gripped her knife again. "Does that include David? I know where you got that sword."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Ty never even saw the hit until she felt her cheek burning from the powerful punch. She skidded across the floor and looked up, spitting blood. Uriel had turned on her and landed one decent punch. She shook it off and stood up slowly. Uriel took a step with her when Castiel grabbed him. In a second, Uriel had Castiel by throat. Ty moved as fast as she could with her swimming head. She reached for Uriel only to have him knock her back down to the floor. He quickly turned back to Castiel.

"You can't win this, Uriel," He said winded. "I still serve God."

The last statement seemed to infuriate Uriel. Ty pulled herself to her feet. She had to get to that sword. Everything hung on that sword. Uriel had forgotten about it. He seemed to be more interested in beating Castiel to death. Ty took a step toward it when Castiel smashed through the wall only a few feet from her. She jumped and tried to stop Uriel from grabbing him again. She was quickly smashed back against a pipe.

Uriel dragged him out from the hole, laying a good punch on him. Blood dripped down Castiel's host's face. He stared at Uriel as another punched cracked across his face.

"You haven't even met the man," Uriel growled. "He does not even care what we do. I am proof of that. "There is no wrath, no will, no God."

Castiel looked up to say something. All he could taste in his mouth was blood and dirt. He saw Uriel bring his arm back one more time. Right before the fist made contact, there was a silver point sticking through Uriel's jugular.

"That's why it's called faith," a voice from behind the sword said.

The sword retracted and the attacker stepped out. It was Lily. Her eyes looked different in the dim light of the warehouse. They were no longer the same green color; they were a strange sort of pale blue. She walked over and helped Castiel to his feet as Uriel fell. His large body fell spread-eagle as a glow emitted from his eyes, mouth, and nose. In a second, it was all gone.

"Disobedience," Lily whispered softly.

"How did you do that?" Castiel asked as he scooped Ty up. His wounds would heal, but it was back to the hospital for her.

Lily picked up the sword. She had thought it a myth until she held it in her hand. She stared down the blade. She couldn't just toss it aside; it was a very powerful weapon. She looked at Castiel. He was still waiting on her to answer.

"He said only an angel could kill another angel," Lily said, pushing her hair back. "Well a Chosen is only a step down from an angel."

Castiel stared at her as Ty's limp form started to move. Castiel sat her down on the floor as her eyes fluttered opened. Ty's hand quickly reached for her head as she sit up. She looked up, seeing Uriel's body on the floor.

"What happened?" Ty asked quickly.

Castiel looked at her. "Lily killed him."

Ty looked up at Lily. "Where is the sword?"

Lily flipped it as she handed it down to Ty. Ty's hand ran down the smooth steel. It had been a long time since she had seen that sword, but she still knew it. Her mind flashed back to the room that David had died in. Everything suddenly became clear. Ty remembered that something had been missing in the room. It was that sword.

"David wasn't killed by a demon," Castiel said.

Ty nodded. "I figured that out when I saw that sword again."

"Again?"

Ty looked up at them. They wanted to know the truth, and she wasn't really sure that she could give it to them. Lily stared tat her. This was even a story that she didn't know. Ty took a deep breath as she used the sword to stand up. Her head was full of pain, thoughts, and memories.

"I knew that sword long before any of you knew it was real," Ty began. "After Dean died, I went to David for help. He was in a panic almost when I got there. Said that he had found something that could help all of us. I didn't really believe him until he showed it to me. It was this sword. He said that it was Lucifer's sword."

"Lucifer's sword?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Wait," Castiel said. "Wasn't that sword missing when David died?"

Ty nodded. "He told me to protect it if I could. He must have realized that Uriel was going to come and get it when he called me that day."

Lily sighed. Ty slowly looked down the blade again. She could see the flame that ran down the blade along with blood. She was certain that that blade had been cleaned already. She tipped the handle back toward Lily.

"It's yours to look after now, Chosen," Ty said. "I have to get back to the hospital."

Ty watched Dean's monitor with a sad curiosity. She didn't know what to do from here. He was still unconscious. The doctor said that it might take awhile before he woke up. He didn't think that any real damage had been done; he just needed rest. She rested her head on the edge of the bed as she thought of all that happened.

An angel had brought them closer to the end. She didn't get it. She took a deep breath when she felt something touch her hand. She sat up, noticing Dean's hand moving towards her. She quickly grabbed it and looked up at him.

"Dean," she said softly.

Dean moved his head, letting out a rasping sigh. Ty gently touched his face. He tightened his grip on her hand as she started to move his mouth. Ty quickly reached for some water. He took it with no arguments.

"Are you alright?" Ty asked.

"That angel can't even manage a damn devil's trap," Dean said with his eyes still closed.

Ty smiled despite how bad she felt for him. "That's not exactly what happened."

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked suddenly, looking around the room

Ty bit her lower lip, trying to think of answer. By the time they had gotten back to the hospital, Sam was gone. Lily didn't even have time to suggest what Ty already knew. Ty nearly tore the hospital apart looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She even asked a few nurses if they saw him in Dean's room. One nurse had seen him go outside for what she thought was a smoke. Ty had quickly shut her mouth to keep from saying something harsh.

"I don't know, Dean," Ty told him. It wasn't really a lie, but she could guess the truth.

"What happened to Alastair?"

Ty looked at him. She ran her hand down her cheek, pulling away a little bit of dried blood. He looked so weak and helpless. Ty wanted this to end now. She couldn't bear this anymore. She felt Dean's hand wrap around hers again.

"He's really dead this time," Ty said, squeezing his hand.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Ty started to say something when a shadow appeared in the doorway. They both turned to see Castiel standing there. He looked as worn as everyone else did, but his wounds had healed.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked as he moved toward another chair in the room.

Dean chuckled a little. "No thanks to you."

"From now on, you all have to be more careful."

Dean shook his head. Ty watched the small conversation. As angry as she was with all that had happened, she knew that Castiel had a point. Uriel was working against them. That probably meant that other angels could be working against them too. Ty didn't like that prospect. She tightened her grip on Dean's hand as he looked at Castiel.

"You need to learn to manage a devil's trap," Dean said harshly.

"Dean," Ty said softly.

"That's not what I meant. Uriel is dead for disobedience. He was working against us. From now on you will all be in danger."

Dean nodded. He turned to Castiel. His eyes were weak and his voice was still raspy and weak. However, Ty could see that he had something on his mind. She hoped that it wasn't what she thought.

"Is it true?" Dean asked softly.

"What?" Castiel and Ty said together.

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel. "Did I start all this?"

Ty felt as if a knife had gone through her heart and had been twisted. She had been afraid that Alastair wouldn't keep his mouth shut. She looked down at Dean. His eyes were sad and full of guilt. Even if they told him lies, he would still feel that it was true. She looked at Castiel. Dean wanted the truth from him not her.

"When we figured out Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to Hell. But we were too late."

"Then why didn't you just leave me there?" Dean spat.

Ty turned to him. That was a question she never wanted to hear again. There were thousands of reasons for Dean to be saved. She had prayed for it, he never should have gone, and he was a good man. Those were not really the reasons that angels got him out, but those were the better ones for her.

"Dean," Ty said softly. "It's not blame that falls on you."

"Then what is it?" Dean snapped at her.

Ty jumped back from the bed. She turned back to him with tears rolling down her face. She had never wanted to face this. Dean would never understand his part in all this until he came face to face with it.

"It's fate," Castiel said so Dean would turn his attention away from Ty. "The righteous man that starts it is the only one who can finish it."

Dean shook his head. Ty looked at him and noticed a tear run down his face. She longed to rush to him and explain everything. She even wanted to tell him that she knew about him being the one, but she couldn't bear to see the hurt that would come from that.

"I'm not strong enough," Dean said. "Alastair's right, I'm not all here."

Ty looked at him and a tear ran down her face. She knew Dean had changed since he went to hell. What could anyone expect? He hadn't really gone up against anything since they had been back, but that was playing it safe. She knew somewhere he still had the strength to do what was necessary.

"Dean, you will find that strength when the time is right," Ty said softy.

Dean looked at her and then at Castiel. He closed his eyes and tears ran down his face. "I guess I let both of our fathers down."

Ty growled and knocked a pack off the table. It landed with a hard crash, and the contents spilled everywhere. Ty noticed the little, brown book that Dean always had with him. She picked it up and tossed it on the bed.

"Your father was selfish, son of a bitch," Ty snarled. "He turned you both into soldiers and forgot that you were still human beings. I read that journal! I know what he did to you and to Sam. So, do us all a favor. Don't be like him!"

Ty quickly walked out of the room so Dean could not see how bad she was breaking down. She reached the hall and felt her knees go weak as she leaned against the wall. She looked up as someone came down the hall. It was Lily. She was putting her cell phone away with a somber expression.

"Bobby said he would help," Lily said. She wanted to ask how Dean was. However, Ty's tears told most of the story.

Ty nodded. "Now, we have to find Sam."

"Ty," Lily said softly. "Are you sure we should do this?"

Ty shook her head. "Do you know another way to save Sam from himself?"


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Ty couldn't sleep again. It had been three nights in a row that sleep had deliberately stayed away from her. She sat on the motel room bed with her chin resting on her tucked up legs. Lucifer's sword laid on the floor, next to the bed while her other weapons rested at the foot of it. She stared at the lights reflecting in the window. She hoped that it would lull her into some sort of rest, but it didn't. She looked back at the clock, growling. She needed rest with what was to come. She laid her head against the bed as she stretched out her legs. She closed her eyes when she heard raised voices; one was Dean's.

Ty grabbed her gun as she walked outside. The night air was warm and foreboding; it seemed to carry a dangerous feel to it. She walked around, following the yelling that seemed to be growing louder. She turned the corner and stopped at seeing Dean and Castiel.

"What do you mean he just killed him?" Dean growled. "He can't kill a demon. He can only pull them."

Castiel started to say something when he noticed Ty standing at the corner. Her gun rested against her leg. She looked as if she had been listening intently to all that was going on. She didn't say anything as Dean turned to her.

"Everything is fine, Ty," Dean said not meeting her eyes.

"Doesn't sound like it," Ty replied as she put her gun in the back of her pants. She had not even changed out of her clothes to sleep in.

"I was telling him about Sam," Castiel explained.

Ty nodded. She watched Dean more than she did Cas. She didn't really care what he had to say. She just wanted to see if Dean really believed what he had been told. Even if he said that he didn't, she could see in his eyes that he did. There was hurt, pain, and anger evident in them.

"Cas said that Sam killed Alastair," Dean said with a tone of hope that it wasn't true.

Ty looked up at him. She wasn't going to lie about this anymore. "He did."

Dean growled and looked away from her. His body was not recovered from his fight with Alastair. He left the hospital only the day before. She could still see the dark bruises and circles under his eyes and on his cheeks. He held his body at a more protected angle than he ever had. His ribs and wrist were still hurt; he even wore a brace on his wrist. She had never seen him this beat up. She took a step toward so that he wouldn't have to walk so far, but he quickly stopped her.

"Did you see it?" Dean snapped.

Ty nodded. She could still see Alastair's shocked eyes and dying gasps. She had tried many times to ignore the images, but it wouldn't go away. She looked up at Dean. He was staring at the ground, anger seething off his body. She felt sick at having to tell him all of this.

"How is he doing it?" Castiel suddenly asked.

Ty looked up. She had almost forgotten that he was there. She looked at Dean; he wanted to know the same thing. She figured that Castiel knew or had already figured it out. She looked at both the men in front of her. One she could lie to and it would not even phase here again. The other, she had lied to enough.

Dean looked up at her. His eyes were searching hers as if the answer was already there. She thought of looking away. He didn't deserve that. Not this time. Things were quickly slipping out of hand, and they all needed to be together on this. She took a deep breath.

"He's drinking demon blood."

"What?" Castiel asked not sure if he heard that correctly.

Ty didn't answer him. She looked over at Dean. He didn't seemed as shocked as she thought he would. In fact, it was almost like he had expected this. Dean noticed her look and looked away from her.

"You knew didn't you?" Ty asked.

Dean looked up at her. "I had an idea. Is he getting it from Ruby?"

Ty only half nodded her head. "How did you know?"

Dean looked at her. "He's been acting a like a junkie lately. Like he needs a fix. I can only imagine one person stupid enough to give him one."

"His crack-whore," Ty said with a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

Dean shook his head. "So now what?"

"Lily and I have a plan."

Castiel looked at her. "A 'plan'?"

Ty looked at him. She knew that his help might be needed, but she didn't want it. This was something they had to do without divine assistance. She touched Dean's arm, motioning back to the motel room. She wasn't going to tell him anything when everyone could be listening. He nodded.

Ty walked back to her room. She put the gun on the table as she sat down heavily. She laid back on the bed. Her mind kept thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. They had to try it though. What Sam was doing was wrong. Then, she remembered the fight with Alastair. If Sam had not showed, they all would have been dead. She knew that it was almost a necessary evil. She was strong, but there was no way she would embrace that side of her as Sam had. She looked at the long, jagged scar on her palm. Sam was not alone in this.

A soft knock on the door made her sit up. Dean didn't wait for her to answer. He walked in and looked at her. He looked more tired and upset than she did. He sat down next to her.

"So what's this plan?" Dean asked.

"It is not going to be easy," Ty looked at him. "Maybe you shouldn't be a part of it."

"What? Ty, he is my brother! I have more right to be involved than you do!"

"And he's going to hate you for this too!" Ty jumped to her feet and walked over to the window. "I would rather him hate me than you."

Dean jumped to his feet and quickly regretted it as his rib pulled. He looked at her with pain-filled eyes. He moved closer to her but not quite touching her. Something was wrong. He was so distant. Ty pulled her arms toward her, hoping to find some sort of comfort. He paced away from her, growling under his breath.

"This is my problem, Ty," he finally announced through clenched teeth.

"No, Dean," Ty snapped back. "Sam is everyone's problem. He's hunted me since you died, he hurt Lily, and now this."

"He is my brother!"

"And I see what he is doing to you!"

Dean suddenly grabbed Ty's arm with a force that nearly pulled her off her feet. She looked up at him a little surprised and a little frightened. He pressed his fingers to her shoulder. She tried to pull away, but he only held it tighter.

"I want you to stay out of this," Dean said in a low and dangerous tone.

"No! I'm a part of this. It concerns you; therefore, it concerns me."

"Then maybe I shouldn't concern you anymore."

Ty swallowed. The words burned almost as much as her shoulder did at that moment. Dean suddenly pushed her back. Ty bumped the table and quickly caught herself before she fell. She looked up at him. He was holding his wrist and refused to look at her. She got her feet under her and looked at him.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Ty said, already knowing the answer.

Dean looked at her. He had a hard time looking her in the eye. If he was going to do what she was certain was coming, she was going to make him look at her. She walked closer to him and grabbed his shoulders. Dean brought his elbow up suddenly to block her. Ty stepped back.

"I want you out of this," he said. "This is my and Sam's fight now."

Ty shook her head. "I have dreamed about saving you for a long time. This is my fight too."

"Not anymore. You can keep hunting for all I care, but you are not a part of the apocalypse anymore."

"Dean, you tried this before and guess what it didn't work."

Dean turned his back to her. He looked at the wall, knowing that he could not look at her. The words and thoughts that were bouncing around his head hurt than anything he would ever have to say. He swallowed hard and turned, looking at her.

"It's over, Ty," Dean said coldly.

Ty looked up at him. "Don't say that to me. You may not be ready, but you will have help."

Dean shook his head. "I meant me and you."

Ty felt her jaw got slack. She didn't know what to say. She felt sick inside. Dean needed her as she did him. She watched him, waiting for him to look him in the eye. She wasn't going to believe him until he looked her right in the eye.

"You are a lair," Ty hissed, biting back tears.

"No, I'm not. I can't do this anymore. I can't worry about you being safe, save Sam, and stop Lucifer. It just isn't working anymore."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll worry about me."

Dean couldn't do this anymore. It was time to hurt her so she would be safe. "I want you gone. You just make things worse."

Ty looked at him. "I love you, and we need each other in this."

Dean walked up and looked her square in the eye. "No we don't."

She felt something hit her as he looked at her. He started to touch her and stopped. He pushed past her and walked out the door. Ty waited. She knew Dean would come back. He could not just let her go like this. She felt the tears that she had hidden start to fall as her knees started to go weak. She sank to the floor with her head in her hands.

Dean stood outside the door. His hand rested on the knob while his head was against the numbers. He wanted to go back in there, take her arms, and kiss her. But he couldn't. He had to save Sam, and then after that maybe he could have Ty back. He let go of the door and started for Lily's room. He needed to find out about this plan.

Castiel watched as Dean walked away. He heard most of the fight between Ty and him. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and he was glad that he did not have to step into it. He didn't want to hurt Ty like that. Suddenly, there was a loud flap of wings. Castiel turned to see one of his superiors Zachariah.

The angel walked closer. His vessel wasn't much different from Castiel's. However, he was older with less hair, but his suit was tighter and sharper than Castiel's. Zachariah had not been in the battles like him. The angel walked over and patted Castiel on the back.

"Is it done?" Zachariah asked.

Castiel nodded heavily. He refused to look at Zachariah for fear of what the other angel might see. This was not something he had wanted to do.

"You did well, Castiel. She is out of the picture now and we can move forward."

Castiel swallowed. "She had a plan for Sam Winchester."

Zachariah smiled more like a devil than an angel. "You know what to do."

Castiel started to say something, but Zachariah held up his hand to stop him. The superior angel was in no mood to hear what his underlining had to say. He just wanted everything to go smoothly.

"Just make sure that she does not interfere," Zachariah warned as he looked at Cas. "This has to be done Castiel."

"We still might need her."

Zachariah let out a cruel laugh. "We don't need someone who can't follow orders."

"Does that include Dean too?"

Zachariah looked at Castiel. "Dean is a soldier. He will follow orders."


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I have been very very very busy. I have also had some computer problems that are no over so I hope that this chapter will satisfy for at least a few weeks until I get my new cp set up. I'm really sorry and promise to get you lots of updates when things calm down. **

Chapter Thirty

Ty ran her fingers through her hair as she moved the hair dryer to the back. She quickly finished and walked into the other room. She was used to cheap motels, but this one was beyond cheap. There was no water pressure, the towels itched, and the hair dryer only had two settings. Cold and warm. For something that usually took five minutes it took closer to thirty this time. She shook her hair one more time, not liking her finger style, but she had to get moving. Bobby was expecting her soon.

She walked into the other room. Her bag lay open on the bed. She reached for her shirt when movement caught her eye. She brought her gun up in a motion that almost defied normal speed. She frozen she saw the figure's red hair glistening in the streetlight.

"Anna?" Ty asked uncertain and not letting her finger leave the trigger.

Anna stepped into the light with a soft nod to Ty. Ty had seen her do that before, and it had caught her off guard then as it did now. Ty still felt the gun in her hand, but she began to lower it.

"What are you doing here?" Ty asked as quickly pulled on her clothes. The towel was starting to make her body breakout.

"Where is Sam Winchester?" Anna asked.

Ty shrugged on her shirt and looked at Anna. Anna was staring at her as she always did. Then something hit Ty, hard.

"How are you still in that body?" Ty asked. Her hand instinctively went for the gun again. She wasn't about to be caught off guard by some demon, trying to be cute.

Anna smiled a little as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I called in a few favors. I'm a little sentimental about it."

Ty smiled a little. She didn't mind Anna, but something about her made Ty uneasy. She was not as open and friendly as the other angels. Ty shook her head at that thought. The last few angels she had met had not been very nice at all. She thought back to Uriel's betrayal. How could he do that? She picked up her bag with a rough sling.

"I have to go," Ty said.

"We need to talk," Anna said, grabbing her arm.

"About Sam Winchester?" Ty said curtly. "I'm not on that ship anymore. Dean shoved me off."

Anna looked at her sadly. "I know and I'm sorry, but you are still a part of this."

Ty rolled her eyes. "You got stardust in your ears? I'm out of the loop. I know the plan that Lily and I had for Sam, but I don't know if Dean followed through with it."

"What was your plan?"

"Detox."

Anna smiled a little. It was at that moment when Ty saw the old Anna that she had once knew as a person. Ty shook her head. She didn't have time for this. She had to get on the road, go to Bobby's, and hope that Dean would not be there. Lily had called her a few times, telling her that the plan was still a go. She threw her bag on her shoulder with a loud slam against her shoulder.

"Ty," Anna reached for her arm.

The touch was cool and almost calming. Ty felt something go through her as she looked up at her. Anna looked Ty in the eye, making Ty want to look away. Anna sensed Ty's resistance and held her in place.

"We need to talk about something."

Ty pulled her arm away. She shook her head. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to go back to how it was right after Dean died. Slashing and burning. She knew that what had done was wrong, but it was so much easier not to feel anything while she killed demons. She thought of Dean's word. They still hurt more than any wound she had ever gotten. He may not want her in the middle of his struggles. However, that was not going to stop her from doing what she was born to do.

"Sorry, Anna, I'm late," Ty said, reaching for the door.

"This is important," Anna nearly pulled Ty down, trying to make her stay. "I need your help."

Ty yanked free and wrestled the door open. She stormed to her car. Whatever Anna was buying, Ty didn't want it. She was done with the angels. All of them. She just wanted to find some way to disappear again. She climbed in the car as she tossed the bag in the back. She started the car and jumped as she noticed Anna sitting on the back seat.

"Damn it, Anna! What?"

Anna started to say something. She watched as Ty swung the car out of the parking lot with a violent twist of her wrist. To most of the world, her outer shell would look like anger, but Anna could see past that. Ty was in so much pain. She wanted and deserved to be in the middle of all this. She also knew that Dean was only letting her go to keep her safe and deal with Sam. He knew what Sam was becoming. It could get dangerous for all those around him. But Ty was the only thing that could protect him from Sam. Anna let out a sigh.

"It will wait," She said with a flap of wings.

Ty growled as she disappeared. She knew that wasn't the last conversation she was going to have with Anna. The angel wanted something desperately. Ty didn't know how she could help her or anyone else anymore. Dean had made sure to throw her out of the loop for good this time. She turned off the interstate and started down the back roads that led to Bobby's. The open highway didn't allow a lot of time to think, and Ty needed to think about some things.

Dean closed his eyes as he heard Sam yell out to him. If Sam only knew how much he wanted to open that door. Lily sat a few feet away from Dean with her face buried in her hands. Dean had warned her that it would be hard, but this was almost too much for both of them.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked suddenly. He liked the plan, but as he listened to Sam plead, yell, scream, and beg he was no longer certain there wasn't a better way.

Lily looked up at him unsure of what to say. Finally, she just nodded. She didn't trust her voice to not betray some emotion. This had been Ty's plan from the start, and it had been a good one. However, neither knew it was going to be so hard to hear Sam like this.

"Should we at least check on him?" Lily suddenly asked as Sam let out loud.

Dean shook his head. "I'm going to go get some air. Call me if he stops screaming."

Dean walked outside. The air felt good as he stopped at the porch railing. He could still hear Sam yelling for help. He knew he would have to walk through the whole junk yard before he couldn't hear Sam anymore. He felt tears burn at his eyes, and he quickly bit his tongue before he let them fall. No one could help him now. He shook his head as he heard a car pull into the drive. He knew that engine. He looked up and felt something in him twist when he noticed the red and black Camaro pulling into the drive.

Bobby walked up from the side of the house, holding some things. He didn't seem to notice Dean standing there as he walked over to meet Ty. Ty pulled up close to the Impala, but she didn't really say anything as she got out and began talking to Bobby. Dean couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see Ty. She looked tired as if she had not slept in a few nights. Her hair was a little disheveled too. He thought of moving down the stairs but stood firm. He was not ready to tell Ty he was lair. He needed her now more than he ever thought. He couldn't bear the thought of Sam trying to hurt her.

"Thanks Bobby," Ty said as she put a box on in the back of her car. "These things will come in handy."

Ty stopped and looked up at the porch. She had seen Dean from the second she had pulled in the drive, but she didn't want it to obvious that she did. She stared at him for a moment, almost hoping he would charge down and pick a fight with her. She turned back to the car and clapped Bobby on the shoulder.

"Take care," She climbed in the car and started to leave.

Dean watched her. He longed to call out to her, to beg her to stay, but he couldn't. Ty didn't blur his thinking. In fact, she cleared it most of the time. There was just too much in the way right now. He would find her when this was all over. If he survived, he would find her and give her everything he was denying her now. He took a step toward the car and heard the engine start. He simply nodded to her.

"Be careful, Dean," Ty said as she took off.

Ty watched Dean's figure disappear in her rearview mirror. She thought long and hard about everything. What he was doing may not have been the smartest thing ever, but it had to be done. She just wanted to be there to back him up. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she pulled out of the driveway. As she reached for the radio, her phone started to chirp. She went to answer it and then looked up as Anna appeared in the passenger seat. Ty hit the ignore button and sighed.

"What's going on Anna?" Ty said not really caring what the answer was.

Anna took a deep breath. "Ty as you know I'm not welcome in Heaven. But I think something very bad is about to happen. I need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"I can't be caught Ty. They will kill me."

Ty nodded and suddenly pulled off the road. "Does this have to do with Sam?"

Anna looked up at her. "No. This has to do with you and only you. When the apocalypse begins you will need all the help you can get, but Heaven wants me out of the game. There is only one way I know how to stop that from happening."

Ty looked at her. Anna has always been a little long winded, but this was almost too much. "I can't stop that Anna."

"Yes, you can," Anna gently touched Ty's arm. "I'm choosing you Ty."

"Choosing me for what?" Ty snapped as she pulled her arm away.

"I want you to have my Grace, Ty."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Ty scrambled out of the car, nearly tripping over herself. She was shaking her head violently. This was not real. Anna had not just suggested that. Ty was a Fallen. She was no demon or angel; she was lucky to call herself human. There was no way that she could do this. Ty gripped the door and looked up as Anna came toward her.

"Stop!" she ordered Anna as she got closer.

"Ty," Anna started. "They are going to kill me. But if you do this, there will be no one to kill."

"ME!" Ty nearly shrieked.

Anna shook her head. "They won't come after you."

Ty rolled her eyes. She knew that Anna had the inside track. Yet, that didn't mean the angels wouldn't change their plans. Just because the body changed didn't mean that the plan did. They would go after anyone who stood in their way. She stopped and looked around. The breeze was blowing harder in her face. No sense of clarity was on it though. She turned around, and Anna was still at her car. She looked like a scared child. She really did need Ty's help.

"What would I have to do?" Ty asked hesitantly.

Anna walked toward her. She placed a gentle hand on Ty's shoulder. Ty pulled back. Her touch no longer held any comfort. She wanted to be somewhere and not under the scrutiny of an angel. Anna senses her fears and smiled a little.

"I will be the one that is in the most pain," she said. "I will have to cut my grace out again and give it to you."

Ty nodded. She figured that out when Anna had brought this up. She thought of all the powers that Anna had. Ty would have those. She would be able to get to Dean and protect him. She knew that wasn't the right reason to do this. There had to be another reason to this. She needed to do this for herself, Anna, Dean, and Sam.

"Will I be like you?" Ty asked.

Anna nodded softly. Ty closed her eyes for a moment when she heard her phone ring. She looked down and noticed that Bobby's number was on it. She quickly answered.

"Is it Sam?" she asked without so much as a greeting.

"He's gone." Bobby told her.

"What? How did he get out? Ruby can't get near the door."

Anna suddenly grabbed Ty's arm. Ty looked up at her, finding the answer etched on her face. Ty swallowed hard. She didn't even mouth the question, and Anna nodded.

"I'll be right there," Ty told Bobby.

"Wait," Bobby said. "I want you to meet up with Dean."

Ty felt like she had just been kicked. "Is Dean alright?"

"Just met him South Dakota. He's found Sam I think."

Ty hung up and rushed back to the car. Anna raced after her. Ty turned to her and shook her head. She didn't have time to do what she needed to do. She had to get to Dean. Sam was out. That meant one thing. He was going to find Ruby. She peeled out, kicking up more dust than she thought possible. She called the cell phone company and pulled up the GPS for Dean's phone. South Dakota was not a huge state, but it was big enough that she could lose him. She noticed that he had stopped in a small town. He must have found Sam. She thought of calling him, but he would only tell her to stay away. She wasn't going to do that. She turned off the interstate and headed toward the hotel.

Ty walked in and looked around. This hotel was a little more fancy than what the guys used to get. Before Ty disappeared from the police force, this is what she would have stayed in. She walked up to the counter and pulled out her badge. She hoped the guy didn't look too close at it.

"Can I help you, miss?" the guy asked.

Ty put on her best smile and laid the badge down. "I'm looking for two men. I think one of them just came in. Here's a picture."

Ty pulled out her phone and showed him one picture of Dean and then one of Sam. The guy looked at them then at Ty. It wasn't like a cop to flash pictures around on a cell phone.

"The guy with short hair just went up stairs. The other guy is staying in the honeymoon suite."

"What floor?"

"Third."

Ty nodded her thanks and headed up the stairs. In any other situation, she would take the elevator, but something told her to hurry. She came through door, looking around. She stopped short at seeing Ruby coming out of a room. Ruby locked eyes with her. Ty could see that something had her shook up. She took the chance and headed for her when she heard a loud, thundering crash. She turned toward the room. Ruby took the chance and smashed an elbow into the side of her head. Ty felt the sting and swung around landing a heavy push on Ruby's cheek.

Ruby was weak. Ty could tell in the way she fought back. She was throwing poorly placed punches, and when they did land they did little damage. Ty had no problem taking advantage. She kicked her hard into table, the small of her back pushed into the sharp corner.

"I'd thought you be here," Ty said with grit teeth and landed another firm punch to Ruby's ribs. "Sam needed another fix and you were all too happy to provide."

Ruby spat blood at Ty. Ty wiped it away with a flick of her fingers and gave Ruby an assault like no human ever had. Punches and kicks came so fast Ruby wasn't sure where and when they would hit. She felt the body of her human ache as Ty landed another strategic hit. Ruby looked for anything to use as a weapon. The only weapon she had was tearing the room apart in his own assault. Suddenly, she heard Ty pull her knife. She blocked as the blade scrapped her skin.

"I hope that burns," Ty hissed.

Ruby tried to grab for the blade, but Ty was moving too fast. Ruby felt the blade cut into her skin in more than place. Ty suddenly had Ruby by her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"Any last words?" Ty asked as she raised the knife.

Ty lowered the knife when there a loud crash from the other room. Ty spun around, loosening her grip on Ruby. Ruby shoved Ty hard, escaping. Ty swore under her breath as she ran to the room.

The scene that Ty beheld was something that she never thought she would see from Sam and Dean. There was broken furniture, lattice works, and lamps. She stood in the doorway for a moment when she saw Dean come flying through the last bit of lattice work. Ty jumped and started toward him when Sam came over, grabbing him by the throat. He slowly began to choke Dean. Ty stood frozen in place. She didn't know what to do. She watched as anger seeped off Sam's body. His fingers tightened more. She could see Dean starting lose his senses.

Ty flew at Sam before he could even see her come at him. The toe of her boot smashed into his face. Sam fell back, but his hand wrapped around Ty's ankle, and he pulled her down in a dangerous form of the splits. Ty managed to keep enough of her footing to knock him off his. She got up and started for Dean when she was picked up off her feet. Sam smashed her into the wall. As Sam threw her down, her head caught the edge of small step in the room.

Ty looked up at him with blurry vision. She could see that he was about to reach for her again; she moved quickly. Her arm came up, blocking him and then brought her leg. She landed and firm kick in his knee that sent him down. She brought her leg up, landing another hit as she popped to her feet.

"You need to stay out of this, Ty," Sam growled as he held his bloody nose.

"And you need to go to Hell," Ty retorted.

Ty raised her arm to land a firm punch when Sam grabbed her arm. He wrenched it behind her back to the point that it felt like it might break. Ty screamed out as Sam sent her crashing to the floor. Ty started to get up when Dean held her in place. Sam looked down at both of them and then turned to the door.

"If you walk out that door," Dean said in husky, pained voice. "Don't you ever come back."

Sam looked as if the words hurt more than the broken nose that Ty gave him. Ty watched him. He paused at the door. No matter how angry she was with him, she wanted him to stay. Dean needed him. They needed each other. He turned back and walked out. Dean closed his eyes and tried to stand. Ty grabbed him by the shoulder. She thought he would push her away, but he only pulled her closer.

Ty felt all the tears that she had been trying to hide fall down as she held Dean from behind. He rested her head against his chest. She could see that his jaw was set in angry line. He was fighting back the hurt. He never thought that Sam would walk out that door again.

"He left," Dean mumbled.

"I know," Ty whispered back. "I'm sorry Dean. We should go."

Ty helped Dean up to his feet. He didn't want to leave, but they had to get out before the real cops got there. They got out to the parking lot. Ty walked over to the Impala, leaning against it. She wanted him to apologize, but that would have to come later.

"I'll be right behind you," she said.

Dean nodded. "I'm going to Bobby's."

Ty nodded and walked over to her Camaro. She opened the door and looked back at Dean. He was in the car, but he was just staring at the passenger side. She felt so sad at seeing him like that. She never thought Sam would ever do that to Dean. But the words had not been Dean's. They were his father's. She shut her door and drove off.

"Anna," she called softly as she drove to a deserted road. "I have an answer."

Ty got out of the car and looked around. The area was completely empty. There were not even that many cars around. She looked around and noticed that the streetlights nearby were exploding. She smiled, knowing that Anna was here.

Anna walked up to Ty with a small smile. Without the streetlights, everything was much darker. Ty didn't notice the darkness. She was more afraid of what she was about to do. Anna gently took her hand.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

Ty nodded. Anna removed her hand from Ty's arm and touched her forehead. The darkness erupted into a blinding white light. As the light got stronger Ty closed her eyes. The last thing she ever saw was the blinding white light and then everything went back to darkness.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Guess what everyone we are closing in on the final lap. I hope you guys enjoy the last part of this story. **

Chapter Thirty-Two

St. Mary's Convent, Ilchester, Maryland 1972

Father David Harper walked into the chapel. The scene that awaited him was nothing like he had ever seen in his eighteen years that he had been on this Earth. Blood was dried on the floor. The bodies were still there. One of the nuns was even draped over the altar. He crossed himself one last time and said a soft prayer for all the innocent blood that was spilled. He walked around, looking at all the damage. Whatever demon that did this had some reason for doing this. He walked over to the altar, picking up the knife.

"Father," a voice said from behind him.

David turned. A young woman was standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a habit and her face was grave. Whatever was coming, it was big. He sighed and placed the knife back where it was.

"Why did they send me here?" David asked.

The woman smiled despite the sadness of the room. "They said you would know what had happened."

David looked around the room one last time. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to face what this meant. "Where is the priest?"

The nun shrugged. "He does not remember anything except that he was praying and then saw nothing but black smoke."

David nodded. The woman walked out of the room, thinking that David was behind her. He closed the door and locked it. He needed a few minutes alone. He walked up to the front pews and sat down. He closed his eyes, whispering another prayer. The room fell into an eerie silence. It was as if even the life outside had stopped. He looked up at the cross, noticing a little glow around it.

"Hello David," an authoritarian voice said from all around him.

"I'm too late," David said back. His eyes remained closed.

"It is alright," the voice said back. "We know what is to come and perhaps we can stop it then."

"Father," David said softly. "Do you want me to stay here?"

There was a long silence. David fought the urge to open his eyes. He sat there, waiting. He knew that his Father was making up his mind. David slowly opened his and stood. He could not get over the bloodshed that had happened. This was the doorway. Lucifer was trapped right here. It is a shame that they had not found this place sooner. They could have stopped this from happening by protecting it.

"Let the boy have his body back," the voice spoke again. "He has something more to do without your help."

"Yes Father."

David nodded and knelt to the floor. Soon the darkness was filled with a bright, white light. David Harper opened his eyes and looked around. He was not at his small church in Kansas anymore. He was in a room that looked a war had occurred and no one won. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the doors. The voice in his head was finally gone. He was him again. He quickly walked outside to take in the Maryland air.

"Father Harper," a nun called out. "You have a phone call."

David nodded and followed her to the payphone. "This is David."

"David, Samuel Campbell."

David smiled. "It's good to hear from you, Samuel."

"Yeah, yeah. We need to talk."

David nodded even though Samuel could not hear him. He remembered coming to Maryland, but he didn't remember telling Samuel about it. However, the hunter had found him. He was glad too. It was good to know that he still had friends that worried about him.

"I'm in Maryland, Samuel," David explained.

"Why are you there?"

"There was a job here. A pretty big job. I can be back tomorrow."

"Don't bother," Samuel said in his usual gruff tone. "I just wanted to let you know that I found that item you have been looking for."

David felt his jaw drop. He knew that Samuel Campbell was amazing along with his wife Deanne and his daughter Mary. David never thought anyone would be able to find it. To hear this meant that there was some sort of plan that he didn't yet understand.

"It wasn't easy to find either," Samuel continued. "There were at least four demons trying to get to it before us."

"Is everyone safe?"

"Yeah. What is so special about this thing?"

David took a deep breath. "I don't know yet, but I think it may have something to do with happened here too. Something is coming Samuel. Maybe no time soon, but we better be ready."

Ty opened her eyes. The darkness had given in to the sunlight. She stood up slowly. Her legs were shaky along with other parts of her body. She blinked against the early morning right. All of her senses seemed to be heightened by something. She knew what. She took her hands and brushed her hair back. She needed to get to Dean. She got to her car and sat down pulling out her mirror.

Ty froze when she saw her eyes. They were no longer the dark green color she always knew. They had turned a pale, white blue. She had seen that color in her eyes before, but it had never been this prominent. She knew what had made it. She closed the mirror and began to drive. The highway was still empty. She pressed the gas pedal to the floor. She just had a feeling that something was happening, and it was happening soon.

Ty got off at the next exit and got ready to turn. She hadn't really been paying much attention to what was going on around her until she heard a strange buzzing noise. It was starting to get louder. Suddenly, the buzzing changed into a loud screeching noise. Ty gripped the steering wheel; she knew what was coming. She closed her eyes.

Something slammed hard into the car. There was a brilliant flash of light as the car crunched under the pressure of what was on it. Ty felt the car roll against the median. Her head bobbed around for a moment as she climbed out of her seat. She reached for something that was in her back seat. She slowly climbed out of what was left of her car. Whatever had hit her had turned her car into a tin can. She looked around, noticing a large crater where her car sat.

"Alright Anna lets go," Someone said.

Ty turned. She had put her sunglasses on before all this damage. She looked over at where the voice had come from. There stood a man and woman both dressed in sharp suits. Ty felt a smile play on her lips. She took a step forward with an almost unnerving calm about her. She glared right at the woman.

"You wrecked my car," she said simply as she began to spread her wings.

The two angels that stood before her took a step back. They realized they no longer were hunting Anna. The person before them was a whole new angel. The wings were large with dark feathers that weren't completely black, but they were nowhere near white. Ty felt something go through her as she looked at the angels before her. This was strange to her. Her body was hers. She was not possessed. The two angels even seemed to sense that this was not the same sort of angel that Anna was.

"Where is Anna?" the man asked.

Ty folded her wings and looked at him. "I don't know. She was gone when I woke up."

"You have her grace!" the woman growled.

Ty looked at her and suddenly raised the weapon that hung at her side. The sword glowed a silvery blue as her hand gripped the handle. Both angels stepped back; they knew what she held.

"I may have her grace, but it is mine now," Ty replied.

The male angel suddenly charged at Ty. She spun with an ethereal movement that the other angel didn't expect. She brought her elbow up and it connected with a sharp pop. The man fell back as the woman came at her. Ty unfolded her wings again and snapped them in a hard flap. Both angels lost their footing. Ty raised the sword again.

"You go and tell you boss that this game is over," Ty hissed. "I serve God and only God."

"You are a Fallen," the man said. "You can't do this. Only a chosen can be what you are."

Ty smiled. "I'm the Fallen that had a choice, and this is what I chose."

The woman moved to take her and Ty spun around, stabbing her. The angel looked at her with wide, horrified eyes. The man even seemed to think twice about making another move. Ty pulled the sword away and looked at him.

"Give your boss that message for me," Ty pointed the sword at him. "Or will your dead body be enough to get the point across?"

The man looked at her. He growled as he opened his wings and disappeared. Ty looked around at what was left of her car and the median. Those angels had made a real mess of things. She sighed and closed her eyes. In an instant, she was standing in the middle of Bobby's junkyard. She took her belt from her pants and wrapped it around the sword's handle and swung it on her shoulder as she walked toward the house.

As she got closer to the house, she could hear yelling. Bobby and Dean were fighting about something. That meant that Dean had not gone looking for Sam. She rushed up to the house and stopped short as Dean came out. They locked eyes for a second, and Dean looked away. Ty hoped that he could not see what she was hiding.

"A little cloudy for sunglasses," Dean said simply.

Ty reflexively reached for her sunglasses. "Where is Sam?"

"With Ruby I guess. Heard you worked her over too."

Ty smiled a little. "Something like that. Can I talk to you and Bobby?"

Dean nodded. Ty walked into the house and into one of the bigger rooms. She would need the space. She could feel Bobby and Dean both looking at her. She waited until they were both in the room, and she slipped the sword off her back and the sunglasses off. Dean looked up at her eyes and felt something go through. He had seen that color in her eyes. It used to make him nervous when he saw it. Bobby could only manage to look at her funny. Ty took a deep breath and unfolded her wings. Both men jumped back.

"Ty, what have you done?" Bobby yelled.

"Anna gave me her grace."

"So you are an angel now?" Dean snapped.

Ty looked over him. His snap was filled more with hurt than anger. Everyone he knew was starting to slip to another side. He was the only one that was still human. Ty had not thought of how much of a wedge she was putting between them in doing this. She slowly folded her wings back and looked at the floor.

"Ty, this is a dangerous game you are playing at," Bobby cut in. "You are a Fallen. You can't be an angel, demon, or even a complete human."

Ty nodded. "I know that. I have demon blood in me just as Sam did, but I chose not to act on it. I chose this, and that is my gift. No other Fallen can choose like I did."

"Are you saying that both sides want you?" Bobby asked confused.

"Not anymore. When I turned down Yellow Eyes, I wasn't really a prize. I was actually more dangerous because I had a mind of my own. Now, only the angels want me. I just had a fight with two of them."

Dean looked at Ty. She stilled looked the same except for her eyes. He didn't mind this, but something was telling him that it was wrong. He needed her by his side. Not this new and improved angel side. Her.

"So what is the next step in the plan?" Dean asked.

Ty shook her head. "I don't know, Dean. I'm not in that deep. But we should try to find Sam."

Dean nodded. "He said he had a lead on Lilith."

Ty and Bobby shook their heads. He could be anywhere. Ty didn't think they would be able to find them. However, she had some idea of where he might go. She turned to tell Dean something and found he was gone. She swore under his breath.

"They don't want me around for this either," Ty growled.

"Can you stop this?" Bobby asked.

Ty shook her head. She didn't know if she could stop it or not. She knew that she could help, but she didn't know if she could stop any of this. Even if she was now an angel the only she had to go one was that strange memory she had seen involving David. Then suddenly it was like everything became clear. The convent was the key to all of this.

"I think I have an idea where Sam is going," Ty started to run outside.

Bobby caught up with her. "You just going to appear there?"

Ty stopped. She had thought of that. She wanted to. Then she remembered Dean's face and what he had said. She needed to stay human in some way. She looked around the junkyard. She needed a car.

"Well I may have to. The angels trashed my car"

Bobby grinned. "Follow me. I have something to give you."

Bobby walked out to the barn with Ty following close behind him. He pushed back the door and clicked on a light. Ty stood in the doorway and felt her mouth go dry. The barn was clean and held all of Bobby's tool. However, in the middle of the barn sat what looked like a car. There was a dark tarp over it. Ty didn't recognize the nose of the car as she stared at it. She turned to Bobby. He walked over to the car and slowly pulled the cloth back.

Ty felt her heart jump into her mouth. There in the middle of the barn sat a brand new silver Camaro. Ty swallowed hard as she walked closer to it. The paint and new interior shown like diamonds. She turned to Bobby.

"Bobby this thing is one of the new ones," Ty said breathlessly.

Bobby nodded. "I know. A friend of mine got it for me to enhance for him. I wanted to give it to the boys, but they have a car. You are in more need of it."

Ty ran her hands down the hood and swore she could almost hear the engine purr. It was the perfect car for her new life. She reached down and pulled the door open and stopped. There hanging from the mirror was a pair of angel wings. They were the same silver as the car and gleamed in the sunlight. Bobby nudged Ty's shoulder and then placed the keys in her hand.

"I don't know if you did the right thing," Bobby said. "But no matter what, you will need a car and this one suits the new you."

Ty hugged him tightly. "Thank you. If you talk to Dean, tell him I'm on my way to Maryland to find Sam."

Bobby nodded as Ty jumped into the car. She pulled out of the barn slowly, but when she hit the drive, she pressed the pedal to the floor. As the wind blew through her hair, and she pushed on her sunglasses, the world never looked so clear. Ty knew that she would be hunted and so would Dean, but they would be together. And she had a weapon that the angels feared. She took a hard turn and jumped onto the highway. Before that night was over, they would all be at the convent. They would face what was coming. Though Ty could not be completely certain, she knew that they would face it together. All of them. And they would stop it.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

As Ty got closer to St. Mary's she could feel that the air was changing around her. It was heavy with excitement, fear, and anxiety. She glanced at the clock in the car and found that it was eleven-thirty. Whatever was coming, it would happen in thirty minutes. Midnight. Ty pulled over on the side of the road to get her bearings. She knew that she had to be close, but how close she wasn't sure. She had hoped by now, she would have some help at least from Lily or Dean. She had tried to call them both. The phones had instantly gone to voicemail. That worried her more than what she was about to face.

She pulled her navigation device on her new car and typed in the name of the convent. It took the car a few minutes to find what she wanted, but it finally came up. She was eight miles away. That wouldn't take long especially at the speeds she was going. She popped the trunk to check her weapon. The only that she would definitely need was tucked into her boot.

Ty checked her phone again. There were no missed calls, no voicemails, and no texts. She didn't expect Sam to call her but maybe Dean or Lily. Dean must have been somewhere that she couldn't call him. She wished that she could find some way to find them. She knew that the angels must have had them. She looked around and pulled back on road. She needed to go.

The road to the convent turned off from the highway onto an old country road and then on what used to be a gravel road. It hadn't been used in years so it was hard to tell gravel from dirt. Ty slowed the car and even turned off the lights. She could see well in the dark now. In the dark, she could see the old outline of the convent.

The building was as old as the road if not older. There were shadows that hung over the windows and doors even if there was direct light on them. Most of the stain glass was intact, but the other windows were broken. The angel statues that marked what used to be the gate were broken. Some of their wings laid all over the drive while their faces were broken. That bothered Ty more than the eerie glow coming from the windows. She pulled through the gate and quickly cut the car off before someone heard her. She thought the place was out of commission, but she noticed a security car out front. She swallowed as she got out. That guard was dead. There was no way he wasn't.

Ty got ready to walk in. She took a deep breath when she heard the strangest noise. It was like a pop of lightening. She spun around, pulling her knife. Dean and Lily were standing there. Lily looked a little disoriented while Dean was just taking in the situation.

"How did you get here?" Ty asked, staring at both of them.

Dean looked at her, shaking his head. "I think Castiel sent us here. Everything that we have been told is nothing but a lie."

"He's right," Lily said. "From Dean's role in stopping all this to the fact that this is nothing is more than a way for the angels to show off. They wanted this to come so they could bring 'paradise' to Earth."

Ty looked over at Lily. She only nodded. Ty shook her head. She had figured a long time ago that the bull the angels were selling were just that. Bull. She could see that Lily was more upset than Dean about the whole thing.

"Where is Cas?" Ty asked.

"Holding off the army of Heaven," Lily said. "It's almost midnight. We need to get in there."

"Do we have a plan?" Dean asked.

Ty pulled the knife and handed it to him. "Kill Ruby and Lilith."

"We can't kill Lilith!" Lily said almost panicked.

"What? Why?" Ty shot back.

"She's the final seal," Dean explained. "Her death breaks the last seal and let's Lucifer out."

"Even if we don't kill her at midnight or here?" Ty spun her other knife in her hand.

"We can't risk it," Lily said.

"That means we kill Ruby and stop Sam," Ty said, looking at Dean.

Dean nodded and looked down at the knife Ty had handed him. He held it tightly as they all started inside. Ty's senses were at their peak. The convent, which should have felt more holy and angelic was soaked in demonic feelings. She took a deep breath and felt Dean's hand grab hers. She looked at him for a second when she heard a scream. All three of them looked at each other and took off.

They came around the corner in time to see Sam take a step toward Lilith. They all looked at what was happening. Dean took a step toward him when Ruby turned. Ty reached for him when then huge door to the tomb slammed shut. Dean growled as he started for the door.

"She's jammed it," Dean snarled.

Lily started to beat on the door. Ty looked at her for a moment. She had a fierce determination. It was something that Ty had not seen in a long time. She wanted in that room, and if she couldn't get in, she wanted Sam to at least know she was there. Dean kept pulling on the door.

"Dean, yell at him," Ty said. "Let him know you are here. Both of you."

The hallway was suddenly filled with the screams of Sam's name. Lily kept beating on the door. Ty was afraid that she would break her hand or wrist before it was all over.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. "Sammy, don't do this!"

"Sam, it's a trap!" Lily screamed over everything. "Don't kill Lilith!"

Ty started to say something when she heard Ruby's voice. She was urging Sam on. Ty tried to push the door, but it wouldn't move. She hit it hard, hoping that it would break under new strength.

"Sam!" Lily screamed in desperation.

Suddenly, the door opened as if it had never been held shut. Dean rushed through it and paid no attention to the horror that lay before him. He came at Ruby. She sent him a grin that made him want to kill her more. He raised the knife.

"It's too late," she said.

"I don't care," Dean growled.

Ruby got ready to make a run for it when she felt someone grab her from behind. Sam had Ruby by the shoulder and held her in place. Dean smashed the knife into her chest as hard as he could. Ruby only squirmed for a moment as the blade took effect. Sam let her dead body slip to the floor as he turned back to the tomb. Ty walked slowly into the room as she looked at them. Dean was helping Sam stay on his feet. He looked drained and scared. He now knew what he had done, and what Ruby was truly was. This was more unnerving to him than what Dean was going through. Dean may have started all this, but Sam truly finished it.

Lilith's blood suddenly formed a circle that made Ty's blood run cold. She knew that circle. She had seen it. Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light almost like the one Ty saw when Anna touched her. This time it wasn't as blinding. Ty looked at it and felt as if her whole world was crashing in. She knew this. Every dream she had after Dean's death was this. She had thought for so long that the blood she followed in those dreams led her to Dean's grave. But she never saw the grave. She looked up at Sam with the visions of her nightmares clouding what she saw now.

Her dreams had been a warning. They were leading her to this moment. She reached for Dean and started to pull him toward the door. She had never seen what came out of where the blood led, and tonight was going to be the night.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said.

"No," Sam whispered. "He's coming."

Lily ran up and grabbed Sam's arm. She didn't think that Sam was going to look away from the light, but he did. He looked at her. He even saw her too. It wasn't like when she got his attention before. He truly saw her this time.

"Please, Sam," She said.

Sam nodded. Ty looked back at the light. It was starting to fade; they needed to go now. They each rushed out of the convent. Ty looked around and noticed that the boys had no car. She ran to hers and stuffed Lily and Sam in the back. Ty didn't even check the mirror as she floored it. She couldn't look back. She now stood where she was last year. She could have stopped this just as she could have saved Dean. As the reality of this hit her, she felt Dean squeeze her hand. She looked over at him with a nervous smile. He tightened his grip on her hand and gave her a brave smile.

"We'll get through this," Dean said and looked over at Sam. "All of us."


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ty awoke to the sound of ocean and a cool breeze brushing across her bare arm. She shivered and began to snuggle down under the covers when she felt a warm, firm hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Dean laying there, watching her sleep. They had been at the small seaside inn in Delaware for a week. None of them knew what to do since Lucifer had risen. They called Bobby, and the only advice he could give them was to get out of town. They did quickly.

"You cold again?" Dean asked as he pulled her closer.

Ty shrugged. "I guess so. Why?"

"You have been shivering most of the night."

Ty rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. Her dreams had been filled with blood, horror, and mayhem. She always seemed to be cold. It was like a winter that would never end, and that winter had found its way into her soul. She felt Dean's finger trace down her back as he turned toward the other room. The room was actually a small cottage with three bedrooms, two baths, and a large kitchen and living area. Ty looked over, hearing someone in the kitchen.

"Lily or Sam is up," Ty said softly.

"Good they can make breakfast," Dean said closing his eyes again.

"In that case, I hope it is Lily."

Dean chuckled a little and looked back at her. This was the closest they had been since he had told her to leave. The first night, they had been so scared, worried, and exhausted that a simple a touch was almost too much to bear. The next few nights Dean had spent more time with Sam. They had fought two nights and then finally made up. Dean had apologized for everything that happened, explained what the angels had done, and started over. Then, last night he finally came to Ty. She thought of making him say the words, but his kiss was all it took to make her forgive him.

"Dean," Ty said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"We said a lot last night."

"About why you wanted me to leave."

"Yes. I was more worried Sam would hurt you then you would hurt him. I can deal with a lot of things Ty, but not my brother hurting you."

Ty fell back asleep for a few hours. When she finally got up, she left Dean in bed, sleeping. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. She could hear the shower in one of the bathrooms. She went over and got some coffee when she saw something move across the balcony. Ty's heart skipped a beat when she saw the shadow. Had they been found? Ty opened on the drawers and pulled out the knife when Sam suddenly walked through the balcony doors. Ty dropped the knife quickly.

"Morning," Ty said, hoping he wouldn't see the knife.

"Afternoon," Sam said with a slight smile. "You still nervous?"

Ty fingered the knife and smiled. "I just saw your shadow, and I guess I am a little nervous."

Sam nodded. He looked so much older now. Ty could see lines that had not been there before. There were large, black bags under his eyes. Ty felt sorry for him. He and Ty had been through so much that she was not surprised he looked so terrible. She walked toward him and touched his shoulder.

"Sam, this isn't your fault. We were all played."

Sam nodded. He turned back toward the window as he sat down on the sofa. After the first night, Sam had been ready to fight. No one else was ready. Ty had been the one to talk him out of it. Since Ruby was gone, Sam was starting to see that Ty was not as bad as he thought she was.

"Ty," Sam said. "I'm sorry for everything. Dean loves you, and you love him. I guess I was just angry that I didn't and couldn't save him. I never even saw what I was doing to you or myself."

Ty sat down next to him. She could still hear the ocean through her open balcony door. In this crazy world, that sound was so soothing. She gently took Sam's hand in hers.

"Sam, you and I have a long, hard road ahead of us. Lily and Dean are still themselves. We aren't. But I think we can do this. All of us, not just you and I. We have to stand together now. I never wanted you as an enemy, but you and I saw separate paths to get Dean back."

"I don't think either one of us were in the right," Sam shook his head as he thought of all that they did.

Ty smiled. "That over. Everything that we did is in the past, and now it's time to move forward."

Sam looked at her. "That's what Dean said."

Ty suddenly reached over and hugged Sam. She wasn't even sure why she did it. He was Dean's brother. She wanted to be his friend, his sister. She felt Sam's arms wrap around her. Sam would need her now. He had changed into something just as she had, and there was no going back. She slowly let go of him.

"We are going to get through this, Sam," Ty said. "We have all done something that we owe penance for, and this is how we pay up."

Dean suddenly came out of the room, pulling on his shirt. He looked over at the two of them and couldn't help but smile. He cleared his throat. Ty turned to him and instantly saw what he wanted to hide.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Castiel walked out from behind Dean. He looked a little worse of wear. His clothes were torn, there was a bruise on his cheek, his eye was black, and he had busted lip. Ty didn't even want to know. He looked around, his eyes instantly falling on Lily who had just entered the room.

"Lucifer is on his way," Castiel said. "He knows where you are."

Ty was on her feet in an instant, packing all that they needed. Lily got dressed and came back with her bags. She started toward Castiel and stopped. She went over to the couch and sat next to Sam. Castiel looked away and turned to Ty.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Ty looked up at him. "No. But I'm not doing this alone anymore."

Castiel nodded. He had once told Dean that he saw nothing in this world that was worth saving. However, when he looked at Ty and Dean he saw something worth saving. He saw faith, hope, and love. If nothing else survived this, they would. He could even say the same thing about Lily and Sam. He knew a long time ago, that she never felt love for him. It hurt now more than he ever thought possible, but he knew Lily's affections were he chose her for. He watched as each of them got ready to leave.

"Where are you going to go?" Castiel asked as Ty started for the door.

Ty shrugged. "I don't know yet, but wherever we go, we go together."

They walked out, leaving Castiel to stand there. He felt like the outsider among them. They were a strange group now. However, he saw everything that they would need to defeat Lucifer, but they would have to be together. Each of them had their own strengths that were stronger when they were together. He didn't know if they could really win, but he knew each one of them would die trying. The four of them were more than they thought. Each of them was the chosen that could stop the greatest evil.


End file.
